Once and Again Season 4
by Once and Again Season 4
Summary: After 16 year it is time for the fourth season of Once and Again to be written. Once and Again Season 4 Episode 8 Part 4 will be posted on Friday May 10, 2019 between 8:30 and 9:30 p.m.
1. Season 4 Episode 1 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 1

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Return

Summary: We will start off where the show left off with Jessie and Katie holding hands

Authors Note: I started watching Once and Again a few months ago thought that it was one of the best shows I have ever seen, and wish so badly that they hadn't canceled the show. I have read other fanfiction and feel that no one who has tried to complete the fourth season has watched the show before and does not knows any of the characters personalities, I do, and after 16 years it is time for the fourth season to be written. I am most likely going to mainly focus on Jessie and Katie, but all of the other characters are going to be mentioned. I am going to do a whole a whole 22 episodes. Each episode will be posted on a Monday the same day of the week each episode of Once and Again aired before it was cancelled. The next episode would have aired on April 22, 2002 and that is going to be the date the episode will take place.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write a review I'd like to her your opinions on it.

 **Once and Again Opening Song**

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _I just think that sometimes things happen between people that you don't really expect, sometimes the things that are important are the ones that seem weirdest or the most wrong, and those are the ones that change your life." I said that to mother, but I was really referring to myself. She look over at Katie who was sitting right next to her._

Monday April 22, 2002, Upton Sinclair High School

Jessie is at is her locker getting her books for her first period class, when a certain someone comes up from behind,

"Hey Billie" Katie screamed.

"Hi Billie" Jessie said almost as loud.

"How are you on this wonderful day?" Katie asked.

"Katie it's Monday, forty degrees outside, and is going to be pouring rain all day, how is this a wonderful day?" Jessie answered a question with a question.

"Any day that I am with you is a wonderful day."

They stood there in the moment wishing that could press their lips against each other, but instead they settled for long stair at each other. They were so indulged into each other that they didn't notice someone was trying to talk to them.

"JESSIE & KATIE ARE YOU IN THERE?" they were pulled out of the trace by Tad who practically screamed in their ears. They turned towards Tad both with venomous looks on their face.

"What's the matter with you Tad, how would you like it if I walked up to you and scream in your ear!" Katie said ready to rip Tads head off. Jessie gave him a venomous look.

"I said hello to the both of you three times, and neither of you said a word." he said defensively, "Can I ask you to what I wanted to ask you, or are you going to zone out again."

"Ask away." Katie said starting to calm down.

"Friday night were having a party at my place, and wanted to know if the two of you wanted to come."

Katie looked over Jessie, Jessie nodded her head yes, and Katie said, "Tad, you should know by now that there isn't a party I would miss."

"And there isn't a party that she's going to that I would miss." Jessie said adding onto what Katie said.

"Cool, I'll see you both Friday at 9:00. Oh, Jess do you need a ride?" Tad said,

Jessie blushed out of embarrassment, Tad was not aware of Jessie relationship with Katie, or that Jessie was a lesbian, "I don't know Katie can you give me a ride."

Katie responded quickly, "Sure." Then turned her attention to Tad and said, "Tad, can you save me the gas money and mileage, and drive us both."

He looked at Katie, and said kind of pissed, "Ya, sure, whatever." He walked away with his head held down, as the bell for first period rang.

"I'll see you at lunch." Katie shouted at Jessie exchange once last look with her girlfriend.

"I'll see you." Jessie said wishing that she could just wrap her arms around Katie's waist and kiss her on the spot.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _This girl I have never met anyone like her." She looked over at Jessie who was now sitting next to her._

 **Screen turns black and goes to a commercial**


	2. Season 4 Episode 1 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 1 Part 2

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Return

Authors note: I hope you guys are enjoying the Once and Again Season 4 so far. I've decide to make a slight change, each episode is going to have multiple parts depending on how long the episode is. Episode will still be posted on the same time line on Monday's the time of day that it is posted will vary. Also it does not matter how many parts each episode has this will be a full 22 episode season.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write a review, I'd like to know what you Once and Again fans think so far.

 **Commercials have ended and the show is back**

Jessie and Katie are sitting at a table eating lunch, Katie was babbling on about the events of the first half of here day, Jessie was indulged in Katie's beauty not saying a word.

"- and then the teacher started going off on Tad for …" Katie stopped talking when she noticed Jessie's unfocused expression. "Did you hear anything I just said?" Katie asked

"Another teacher gave you detention." Jessie said hoping that was the right answer since half the time it was.

"That is not even close to what I said." Katie said crossing her arms half annoyed, and half finding it adorable that Jessie was indulged in here ranting, "I am not repeating that that whole ranting."

"Well give me a quick summary." Jessie said, trying not to laugh about the situation.

Katie said quickly, "Fine. Period 1, I fell asleep and got yelled at by the teacher, and half the class laughed. Period 2, the teacher almost bored the class to death, probably a bucket list goal of every teacher. Period 3, Tad shot a spit ball at the back of my head, the teacher yelled at him, and gave him detention."

Jessie responded, "Well I was right about someone getting detention. Speaking of Tad how funny do you think it is going to be when he finally finds out about us…and that he asked out a lesbian?" She whispered and giggled the last part. Katie and Jessie found it very funny how Tad would flirt and try to ask out a girl he could never have.

Katie also giggling said, "His ego will definitely be chopped down like a tree, and probably…" Katie was cut off when, Tad walked up behind her.

"Who would have their ego chopped down?" Tad asked curiously as he sat down to eat lunch with them.

"Oh, just some idiot. Hey Tad what do you think about a guy who would out a gay girl, and he has that girls girlfriend for a very long time?" Jessie asked, while Katie laughed.

Tad thought about it for a second, while out his arm around Jessie's shoulder, "Well I know that when I asked you out two years ago, and still didn't know about you I felt like the dumbest guy alive."

Jessie quickly reacted to what Tad said, while trying to get his arm off of her. "Wait you asked Katie out? When, where, and how?" Jessie had to have these answers.

"Our sophomore year, a friend was hosting a party, and I wanted to bring a date the same as every other guy going. I walked up to her after English class, once everyone had left the classroom, and asked if she wanted to go to the…" Tad got cut off by Katie.

"He's making up some story to cover up what really happened. So far the only part that was true was that it was for a friend's party, and that it was two years ago. We were at my house hanging out. Tad started telling me about a party that one of his friends was going to be having, and asked me if I wanted to go with him. So I said, Tad your one of my best friends so I'm going to be honest with you, I'm gay. And if you every tell another soul what I just told you I will make sure that all of your Jock buddy's you asked out a gay girl." Katie stopped talking because she was laughing so hard, Jessie couldn't stop laughing.

Jessie was barely able to speak because she was laughing so hard, al she could get out of mouth was, "Tad is that true?"

Tad said with his head down and his ego bruised, "Every piece of it."

Jessie said trying to get over her laughing fit, "How did you ever recover from that?"

Katie quickly said before he could even open his mouth, "Simple really. A week later when I finally started to stop making fun him about it, he asked out Alexa, took her to a party, got drunk, slept with her, and regained his glory." Katie said laughing.

Tad's month dropped because she actual said that aloud.

Tad said, "Can't lose what you never lost." Trying to make himself seem all high and mighty.

Katie in response, "Can't lose what you never had."

"Oh so is that what you had planned for me. Take me to your party, get me drunk, and sleep with me." Jessie said, now just trying to push Tad's buttons.

"Jess, I would never…" Tad said trying to sound convincing, he got cut off by Katie who was now joining in with her girlfriend's pushing of Tad button's.

"Have you all of a sudden gone through some sort of life changing revelation? Is this a new and improved Tad sitting before us, because back in November I specifically remember walking in on you and Jessie, and you were all over her. I also remember last month your reason for joining the Gay Straight Alliance was Bi-Sexual girls, and you quit when there were none at the first meeting." Jessie started to blush and put her face in her hands, that night at Katie's had just come straight back to her, "Oh come on Jess it wasn't that bad, I mean you're not the only girl to reject Tad." Tad took another blow to his ego. Jessie still had her face in her hands.

"Jess, come on now it wasn't that bad was it?" he said with a great amount of curiosity.

Jessie then took her face out of her hands and responded, "If I liked it I wouldn't have said for you to stop."

Tad turned red, Katie started laughing, and the bell rang for everyone to leave lunch. Everyone including Tad had started to run out of the Cafeteria to head to their next class. One they way out Jessie stopped Katie to ask her something.

"So, wait one second Tad knows about you?" Jessie asked

"Of course he does, Tad's my best friend." Katie said

"You didn't tell him about us did you?"

"Judging by the way he wrapped his arm around you at lunch, and asked you out this morning, no I didn't tell him." Katie answered surprised Jessie even asked.

"Ok. You know I had to ask." Jessie said.

"Jess, I'm not ready for people to know about us either, but I am going to be honest with you, if there is one person in this school who could end up figuring it out on their own about us, it is Tad, and that is because he sees how much time we spend together, and knows that I'm gay." Katie said

"I know." Jessie said, "Oh Billie, before I forget can you give me a ride to therapy after school, Grace has a Gay Straight Alliance meeting?" Jessie asked as they started to head towards their classes.

"Ya sure, I'm surprised that after what happened with Dimitri she didn't quit that club." Katie said

"Well she tried to, but because she had already agreed to do so much stuff in the club she can't until she has done everything she volunteered to do." Jessie and Katie laughed about Grace misery.

"Well what's left on her GSA to do list?"

"She's on her last item on her list, plan the Gay Straight Alliance dance." Jessie said laugh.

Katie laughed "Grace must love being Grace right now."

"If only she didn't see something in Mr. Dimitri, then she might not have to do this alone or at all."

They laughed

Katie said, "We really shouldn't be so mean to her."

Jessie, "Your right, but we are sinistral angels of the truth."

They laughed and shared one last long look at each other, before they went their separate ways.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	3. Season 4 Episode 1 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 episode 1 Part 3

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Return

Authors Note: I hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write a review. I'd like to know what you Once and Again fans think so far.

 **Commercials have ended and the show is back**

Waiting room of Dr. Rosenfeld's office

It's now 5:30 p.m., Jessie and Katie have been sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Rosenfeld's office for an hour and a half wondering what is taking him so long.

Jessie started to complain, "Were is he? He was supposed to be here at 4:00, Grace is probably home from her Gay Alliance meeting."

"Gay Straight Alliance." Katie corrected as she was flipping through a three week old issue of People's magazine.

"It is gay just to be in that club," Jessie said she started pacing, "I mean we have had enough time to talk about everything that happened up until left school, do our homework, and…" Katie rolled her eyes, put down the magazine, got up, and cut Jessie off by pressing her lips up against Jessie's. The both became completely indulged in each other, and once again entered their own little world the same way they did that morning by their lockers.

The kiss lasted for at least five minutes, and it stopped when they both had to pulled away for oxygen, "I guess I figured out a way for us to kill time until, the shrink shows up." Katie said with a goofy grin on her face.

"The shrink has showed up, and has determined the topic at hand for today session," Dr. Rosenfeld had finally walked in. "Katie why don't you join us for today's session?"

Both girls became very nervous, as they walked in Rosenfeld's office and sat on the couch.

 **Jessie and Katie sitting side by side Black and White**

" _You know that feeling you get when you get caught doing something that you probably shouldn't be doing because, other people think it's wrong but you think it's right," Jessie said, "this is it."_

Jessie and Katie sat there in silence as Dr. Rosenfeld sat in his chair with the optimistic look on his face, and that odd smile like he is waiting for an answer. All Jessie's thinking is – What's he going to say, is he going to tell my parents, is he going to say we shouldn't be together? -

"Ok, so I have never been in therapy before, is it supposed to be this quite, aren't you supposed to be asking questions and come up with random theories of things that you think are wrong with us, ask for our life story, or show us some sort of an ink blob and ask us what we see. And why do you have that look on you face, it's starting crept me out." Katie asked, unable to sit in this silence anymore. Jessie just looked at Katie and shock her head. Katie fell right into his trap, she gave him something to work with.

 **Dr. Rosenfeld Black and White**

" _She is something else. Now I know why Jessie never stops talking about her when we have our sessions." He stops for a second to run his hand through his hair, "looks like my suspicions have been confirmed."_

"First, off we don't have enough time in this session for your life stories. Second, the blob of ink is for the mentally insane. Third, from what just came out of your mouth moments ago I've already come up with at least a dozen different random theories of what I think wrong with you. Since you brought it up are there any problems that I should be asking questions about?"

All Jessie can think is – Yep, you fell right into his trap. He gets you talking, and now he has you locked in - as she laughed to herself.

"Well let's start with my first period English teacher. The guy is so boring that all his class is good for is taking a nap or spending first period day dreaming. Next is my second period History teacher, the guy is probably trying to achieve the life goal of every teacher and bore students to death. Next is my meat head best friend Tad, the guy gets me in so much trouble in my third period class, he shots split balls at the back of my head and through pencils at the teacher, and makes it look like it was…" Katie was cut off from her ranting by Dr Rosenfeld who along with Jessie was laughing.

"I met more along the lines of problems that would require a person to be in therapy, not the problem with teachers and meat head best friend." Dr. Rosenfeld said through a laugh.

"Well if I did have any problems like that then, I would not discuss it with a shrink in Jessie therapy session. Also how does interrogating me help Jessie, interrogate her?" Katie realizing that Dr. Rosenfeld was trying to get inside her head.

"Thanks for having my back. Now I know how Tad feels when he complains about how you leave him hanging when you guys get in trouble in classes." Jessie said sarcastically.

Dr. Rosenfeld looked over at Jessie, "Well?"

Jessie said the only thing she could, "How much did you see?"

"Enough to confirm suspicions I've had this last month, enough to ask if Katie would be willing to come with you to these sessions from now on." Dr. Rosenfeld said.

"You want me to what?!" Katie said

"What do you mean by suspicions?" Jessie asked intrigued with what he was saying.

"Katie I want you to come with Jessie to these sessions from now on. Jessie, whenever you have come here for the last two months everything you that comes out of your mouth is about, involves, or had to do with Katie. After seeing the two of you together now, I can see how over the last six months you have made serious progress." He said. Katie blushed a little bit.

"Hang on just one second, why do you want me to come to these sessions, have you diagnosed me with something?" Katie asked.

 **Jessie and Katie Black and White**

" _What would I do without her," Jessie said as she looked over at Katie who was sitting next to her._

Dr. Rosenfeld look over at Katie, "I have diagnosed with something, being the cause of a complete 180 degree turn in Jessie's emotions, attitude, diet, lifestyle, and so many other things in the last six months." Katie blushed once again never realizing what a big impact she has had on Jessie's life. Jessie blushed also.

"So will you come with me to these therapy from now?" Jessie asked

Katie said, "Only if Rosenfeld here agrees to never say a word about us to our parents."

Dr. Rosenfeld informed Katie, "Katie, you're not my patient so I can't say anything to your parents. Jessie, unless I think it can lead to you getting hurt, or have a negative effect on your life it is not my place to tell your parents about your love life. However, I do want the two of you to keep in mind that it never ends well when parents find out about something like this on their own."

"Well keep that in mind." Jessie said responding to Dr. Rosenfeld's advice.

Jessie and Katie both looked at each other and agreed, Katie said, "I guess I'll see you at the next session Rosenfeld."

"It's Dr. Rosenfeld, and our time is up." Dr. Rosenfeld said

"Thanks Dr. Rosenfeld." Jessie said politely

"Ya, thanks Rosenfeld it was nice meeting you." Katie said

 **Dr. Rosenfeld Black and White**

" _I truthfully believe that Katie is the whole reason that Jessie has made all of the progress that she has in the last six months, compared to what I have seen prior to her meeting of Katie. From my stand point their a two hypothesis to come with the relationship: 1. If Jessie and Katie stay together, then Jessie will continue to make progress at the rate she has and before the time she goes off to college she may not need these therapy sessions anymore. 2. If something where to happen that would lead to Jessie and Katie being together anymore, then Jessie will go back to the way she was before she met Katie." He said staring at the camera with his arms crossed, "I guess I'm just going to have to do what I can to keep them together."_

* * *

Parking garage of Dr. Rosenfeld's of office

"So, you have no problem coming with me to these sessions from now on?" Jessie asked.

"Why not, I actually found this to be very entertaining." Katie said with a grin on her face.

"Entertaining, what about this whole situation was entertaining!?" Jessie said astonished with Katie's response.

"Billie, anything with you is entertaining." Katie said as she pulled Jessie in for a kiss before they got in her car to drive back to the Manning/Sammler house.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	4. Season 4 Episode 1 Part 4

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 1 Part 4

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Return

Summary: We pick up at the Sammler/Manning house with Eli sitting on the coach, over to have dinner with the rest of the family.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 Episode 1 so far

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write a review. I'd like to know what you guys think so far.

 **Commercials have ended, the show is back**

Manning / Sammler House

Eli is in the living room sitting on the couch, wondering where everyone is. He looks up at the clock and sees that it is 5:30p.m. When the phone rings. He got up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Eli said into the phone.

"Eli, is that you I thought you were at your moms?" Rick asked.

"Her and Henry went out on a date, so figured I'd come over here and have dinner with you guy's. Where is everyone?" Eli said still trying to figure out where everyone is.

"Grace should home soon from her Gay Straight Alliance meeting any minute, Jessie is at Therapy, Katie is giving her a ride home, and Lily, Zoe, and me went out to do some running around. I just wanted to call and tell whoever was home that we're going to stop and get something to eat, so you all are on your own. We're not going to home until around 9:00 if I had to guess." Rick told Eli.

"Ok, I'll tell Grace and Jessie." Eli said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Rick hung up the phone.

When Eli hung up the phone Grace walked in the door from her meeting wishing that she could just be done with the Gay Straight Alliance, finish her Junior and Senior year, graduate, and never have to hear another comment about her and Dimitri again.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Grace asked wondering why Eli was in the house, he hadn't spent much time there since Karen had come home from the hospital and needed his help getting around the house.

"I came here to eat dinner, my mom is on a date with her physical therapist." Eli said.

"Ok, hey do you have a minute to talk?" Grace asked Eli.

"What do you need?" Eli responded.

"What do you do when people say things about you, that you just can't stand hearing, and…" Grace was cut off by Eli.

"The whole Dimitri thing hasn't gotten any better yet?" Eli asked assuming he knew what Grace was talking about.

"No, and it doesn't help hearing people talking behind my back about it, or getting comments at every one of these stupid meetings about me and Dimitri," Grace said. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep because the whole situation was starting to infuriate her, "What would you do if you were in my place?" Grace asked.

"Not fall in love with a teacher." Eli said earning a slap on the side of the arm.

"Eli I'm serious, I don't know how I'm going to make it until graduation, walking through the halls every day hearing people talk behind my back, and make fun of me. The last time I walked in the lunch room all I could hear and see was people laughing and talking about me." Grace said yelling as she began to cry.

Eli took in for a hug, not realizing that what he said hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look you can't let them get to you, you have to keep on pushing through this, eventually everyone is going forget about this and find someone else to make fun of or talk about." Eli told her trying to give the best advice he could.

"The easy for say, the two years we were in school together there was never a day that I saw you have any problems half as bad as this one." Grace said, her face was now covered in tears.

"Grace you are one of the strongest people I know, you have put up with more shit from people at school and in this house over the last 3 years, than I have in my life. Every problem you had to deal with you found an out or to solve it, I know you will find a way out of this one to," Grace looked up at Eli beginning to stop crying, "No matter what I am here to help you in any way I can." Both of them began to look at each other the same way they did the day Rick and Lily got married.

They began to bring their heads towards each other when they heard two voices coming through the door, and immediately pulled away from each other, Grace wiped the rest of the tears of her face, and Eli just ran his hand through his hair trying to make it seem like nothing had happened. Jessie and Katie had finally arrived home their therapy session.

"Katie, it's his job to make people feel like that, so that they feel like they need his help." Jessie said to Katie.

"Well mission accomplished, since I'll be going with you to him from now on." both of them started to laugh. "Oh, hey Eli, hi Grace."

"Hi, Katie. Jess, what took so long? You were supposed to be home at least an hour ago." Eli said.

"Rosenfeld was an hour and a half late. Why are you here, I thought you would have been home with mom." Jessie said.

"She's out on a date with Henry. How many more people are going to ask me the same question?" Eli responded.

"The physical therapist." Katie said trying to sound all lovey dovely.

The four of them started to laugh.

When the laughing started to die down Grace asked, "So, where's Rick and my mom, I'm hungry?"

"They ran out with Zoe to some running around, they won't be back until around 9:00, so we are on our own. You want to order a pizza real quick?" Eli asked.

Grace reasoned, "Ya, sure."

Jessie said, "Sure, Katie do you want to stay for dinner before you leave."

"Sure, all that talking with Rosenfeld has left me famished." Katie said.

When Jessie thought about their session with Rosenfeld she began to have this need to kiss Katie, "Ok, you guy's order the pizza. Come on Katie." Jessie grabbed Katie by the wrist and ran up to the attic with her. Once they got up there Jessie slammed the door shut, and began to enter a very deep make out session with Katie completely shutting the world out from them.

"Well that was weird, what is it with the two of them, this last month there hasn't been a day that I haven't seen the two of them together, and I can't even begin to say how weird it is that Katie showed up at the wedding." Eli said.

Grace knew all too well what was happening between Jessie and Katie, and that it wasn't her place to tell Eli what was happening between the two of, "Who knows. With those to it could be anything."

"Speaking of Jessie and Katie. What do you think they would want on their pizza?" Eli asked

* * *

About an hour later the four of them were cleaning up from dinner.

Jessie and Katie where washing the dishes, Grace was cleaning the table, and Eli had just stepped out to take the trash out.

"He's starting to catch onto you guys." Grace said as soon as Eli closed the door behind him.

"Wait does he know about us?" Jessie said with a worried look on her face.

"No, he doesn't know. He said to that he noticed that this last month there hasn't been a day that he hasn't seen the two of you together, and he can't even begin to say how weird it is that you showed up at the wedding." Grace said looking at Katie.

"Well I couldn't go a whole day without seeing Billie." Katie said defensively.

"I thought that Lily would be the first person to notice." Jessie said.

Grace looked at the two of them wondering why they weren't concerned, she heard Eli start to walk up the front steps, "Whatever, I'm just giving you two a heads up." Grace walked out of the room, and went upstairs to her room.

Eli walked in wondering why everything had all of a sudden everything was quite, and why Grace stormed out of the room, but he did see it as an opportunity to talk to Jessie and Katie about the whole Grace and Dimitri situation.

"What was that all about?" Eli asked

"Oh, I don't know" Jessie said.

"Well, it's getting late I'm going to too head out." Katie said as she was grabbing her bag.

"Bye, Billie." Jessie said giving Katie a big hug before she left, and Eli turned away she gave Katie a quick peck on the lips, but not quickly enough. They didn't notice it but Eli saw, and didn't say anything.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _Ok, that answers so many questions." Eli looked at the camera as if he now completely understood his sister._

"Hey Katie I'll walk out with you I have to leave also," Eli said grabbing his keys, and walking over to Jessie giving her a hug, and walking out with Katie.

They had gotten to Katie's car and before she could get in Eli stopped her, "Hey Katie, do you have a minute to talk." Katie began to grow nervous.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _He's going to ask, I knew it was only a matter of time, what do I say?" Katie said staring at the camera nervously._

"Depends if it's worth a minute of my time." She said trying to stay cool and calm.

"Your, in the same grade as Grace right." Eli asked, thinking to himself. - One problem at a time figure out what's going on with Grace right now, worry about Jessie and Katie dating later. -

"Ya, why?" said with a sigh of relief, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well what's going on with this whole Grace and Dimitri thing?" Katie looked at him surprised wondering why he was all of a sudden getting involved in this, "Grace was talking to me about it earlier, and I think it's starting to get under her skin."

"It's bad Eli. The whole school found out real quick, and it hasn't gotten any better." Katie started to feel really bad for Grace, "that's going to stick with her until she graduates."

Eli ran his hand thorough his hair, "Well, I mean have you and Jessie attempted to do anything about it." He said praying that they two of them were going up to bat for Grace.

"We have been saying all that we can say, something version of there is no way that happened, change the subject, and save her a seat in the cafeteria hoping that she eventual comes and eats lunch again." Katie said.

"Wait a minute, she doesn't eat lunch?" Eli asked. Thinking back to what Grace said earlier about when she goes in the cafeteria.

"Jessie and me planned on having lunch with Grace and only Grace one day last week. We were sitting at the table and what happens, Tad walks over, sits down and start flirting with Jessie as always. After about 5 minutes. Of me and Grace passing looks with each other enjoying Jessie's discomfort Tad decided to ask Grace with a mouth full of food, So, Grace how's everything going with the whole Dimitri thing." Katie stopped for a second and pinched her eyebrows, "Grace thought that Tad was trying to make a joke out of it, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. She has not been in there since then."

"Well was Tad trying to make a joke out of it, and did you and Jessie plan on having him sit with you." Elis asked.

"No he wasn't trying to make a joke out of it, Tad just has no idea what the right way and the wrong way is to ask a girl about what's on her mind, or tell if she doesn't want to talk about something. I told him in first period that he couldn't sit with us today, and what happens, as usual he didn't listen to me."

"Ok, well who do you see Grace talking to in the hallway, I mean is there anyone that doesn't believe this is true?" Now rubbing that back of his neck realizing how bad the situation really was.

"Me and Jessie." Katie said, "Look Eli I'm not going to lie to you the only way this is going away is if another big rumor started up, those came like once, maybe twice a year, I guess this years was Grace and Dimitri." Katie said looking down at her watch. "I have to go its late, I'll see you some other time."

"Katie once last thing, thank you." Eli said.

Katie looked at him and said "No problem.", as she got into her car and Eli started to walk to his.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial.**


	5. Season 4 Episode 1 Part 5

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 1 Part 5

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Return

Summary: We pick up with Tad and Katie driving to the Sammler/Manning House to pick up Jessie and go to Tad's party.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

Here is the link to a website were you can purchase Once and Again Season 3 on DVD. I bought it, it came in 5 days, and all of the episode are in perfect quality, and have perfect sound. i/once-and-again-dvd-season-3-complete-tv-series-10-dvd-541331929

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write review I want to hear what you guys think.

 **The commercials have ended the show is back.**

Friday April 26, 2002

Tad's car 7:45p.m.

"So you sure that Jessie won't mind us getting there early. I mean I said today that we would be there at 8:30 to pick her up, not 8:00," Tad asked Katie while they were driving to the Sammler/Manning House, "what if she's still getting ready?"

Katie looked him and said, "Look Tad I told Jessie I would help her with her makeup, and normally she's ready before I get there."

"Well what am I supposed to do while you two play with make up?" Tad asked annoyed with why they had to get there so early.

"I don't know, sit in the car, and wait." Katie starting to laugh a little knowing that Tad hated when he had to sit around while Katie helped her friends get ready for a party.

"Oh no. Not after the last time. I'm coming in so I can shut my car, that way you don't cost me even more gas." Tad said.

 **Tad Black and White**

" _Whenever Katie has me give her a ride someplace and has me wait in the car, I end up sitting there for a half an hour, and lose a half tank of gas." Tad said looking at the camera with a straight face._

"Ok, well then you can sit there and try to understand half of what we're saying." Katie said with irony in her voice.

"Better than sitting in the car for a half an hour with the engine running, and lose half a tank of gas." Tad said annoyed with how long Katie takes to help her friends get ready.

"Whatever." It was 7:55 p.m., they had just pulled into the Sammler/Manning driveway.

* * *

7:45 p.m. Sammler/Manning House bathroom

Jessie was wrapped in a towel finishing putting some curls in her hair. She heard a banging noise on the door it was Zoe.

"Come on Jessie hurry up and get out of the bathroom, I have to pee." Zoe shouted through the door. Jessie unlocked and walked out wrapped in her towel.

"There, happy." She said annoyed with Zoe who ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Jessie went up to her room, and closed the door behind her, forgetting to lock it. She took off her towel put on a black bra and nylon blue briefs, turned on the Billie Holiday CD she liked to listen to, while tried to figure out what she going to wear. It took her ten minutes just to figure out the she wanted to wear a pair of jeans, and she still had no idea what shirt she wanted to wear.

* * *

8:00 Sammler/Manning House front door

Eli opened the door after hearing the knock

"Katie, Tad you guys are early I thought you weren't coming until 8:30" Eli asked.

"Well we were but Katie has to help Jessie with her makeup apparently." Tad answer on behalf of Katie and him.

"Hey, why are you anyway?" Katie asked wondering why Eli was answering the door.

"Well Grace isn't home, my dad and lily are at the court house, and Zoe needed a baby sister, and my mom made me volunteer." Eli said summarizing the whole situation.

"Wait, why are they at the court house. Is your mom suing your Dad?" Katie joking.

"Monday night when you were here eating dinner with us, the reason they were so late, was because they got a speeding ticket 15 miles over, and had to go to court tonight." The three of them starting laughing.  
Once the laughing died down Tad asked, "So where is Jessie?"

Eli said, "Up in her room she should be ready by now."

Katie and Tad started to head upstairs to Jessie's room, when they heard music coming from Jessie's room.

"What is that noise?" Tad asked hearing Billie holiday playing.

"God Bless the Child by Billie Holiday." Katie said knowing what song was playing.

"Isn't she from like the 50's or something?" Tad said wondering why Jessie was listening to that song.

"Well I am the one who bought her the CD." Katie said

"That makes sense," Tad said, "only you could get someone into music that is probably as old as my grandmother." laughing a little bit.

Katie slapped on the side of the arm as they got to the door and began to open it. Once they got up the steps what they saw was Jessie leaning over a pile of shirts on her bed in a pair of jeans and a black bra, listening to God Bless the Child, and trying to pick a shirt to wear.

When Jessie looked up and saw Katie trying to covering trying to cover Tads eyes. Jessie screamed a little bit, "Ahh," Jessie grabbed a towel that was right next to her and tried to cover herself. "Katie, Tad, your early." Her face began to turn red.

"Thought you would have been ready early, we'll go wait in the Hallway. Let us know when we can come up." Katie said pushing Tad down the stairs and out of Jessie's room.

Once they were out of the room and she heard the door close Jessie dropped the towel grabbed the first shirt she could reach, put it on and fell backwards into her bed, completely embarrassed that her friends caught her half naked listening to Billie Holiday.

* * *

Sammler/Manning House hallway

"Well now I'm glad I didn't wait in the car." Tad said joking earning a slap on the side of the head.

Tad rubbed his head pretending to be in pain, "What was that for?"

"You're such an idiot." Katie responded

"You guys can come up now." Jessie said, now wearing a shirt and shaken off the embarrassment of Tad and Katie walking in on her.

"Before we come all the way up the steps are you wearing a shirt?" that question earned Tad another slap on the side of the head from Katie only this time it did hurt.

"Would you stop hitting me?" Tad said to Katie rubbing the side of his head in pain.

"Would you stop acting like an idiot?" Katie answered Tad with a question, as her and Jessie laughed.

"Katie did you bring that lip stick" Jessie asked Katie

Katie reached into her pocket pulled out, "I've got it right here."

"This is goanna take while isn't it?" Tad said looking at his watch seeing that the time is 8:35p.m., and knowing that people would start to arrive at his house soon.

"Well you wanted to come in." Katie said reminding Tad that it was his choice to come in and sit through Katie help Jessie with her makeup.

"Not that, I knew almost exactly what I was getting into when I came in here, it's 8:35 people are going to start to get to my house soon. You guys have to hurry up." Tad said anxious to get out of there because it would take ten minutes to back to his house, "It's going to take like ten minutes to get back to my house."

Katie and Jessie looked at each other knowing they didn't have enough time and that Tad was right.

"Tad, just give us 5 minutes to get started, and we'll finish in the back seat of your car." Katie said trying to come up with a solution.

"Ya, why don't you head out to the car and start it we'll be out in five minutes." Jessie willing to go along with Katie's plan.

"Ok, fine just hurry." Tad said as he walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

Once Tad closed the door behind him, Jessie turned to Katie wrapped her arms around Katie, and planted her lips on hers, "I thought he would never leave." Jessie said as she continued to kiss.

Katie broke apart the kiss when she realized they had to leave, "Jess, we have to go. Tad's waiting on us remember."

"Do we have to, why don't we just stay here, and keep on doing this." Jessie whined, as she gave Katie another kiss.

"You know we have to Billie." Katie said wishing that they could just stay there.

"Ok fine, but can you come over my mom's with me after the party, so we can do some more of this." Jessie gave Katie one last peck on the lips.

"I don't see why not." Katie looking at Jessie beautiful blue eyes.

Once they broke apart stuffed some makeup in her Jessie's bag, her and Katie left the attic, and headed out to the car. They both sat in the back giving Katie enough room to work on Jessie's makeup. What Jessie found most entertaining about the whole situation was the whole time they were driving Tad was saying all kinds of variations of, "Katie do not spill any of the stuff in my car, or you're cleaning the inside of this car."

"You mean the same way that when we were in my parent's car, you dropped a burger on the floor and spilled a soda all over the dash board." Katie said, Jessie began to laugh.

"Wait a minute what happened?" Jessie asking while laughing.

"One month after I got my license Tad and went through a drive through after school, Tad apparently couldn't wait to eat his burger so he decided to start eating. When he went to take a drink his soda he put his burger on the dash board. I had to make a quick stop, and his burger went flying off the dash board and on the floor. I said Tad you idiot pick up that thing up you are cleaning the inside of this car. When he went to pick it up genius her decided to put the soda on the dash board. That feel off the dash board once we started driving. So what ended up happening was once he finally cleaned up the burger and the soda I pulled over to the side of the road, kidded him out of the car, through the bag of food at him, and told him that I was giving the bill for what it cost to have my car cleaned. I have refused to drive him any ware since then." Jessie and Katie were both having a laughing fits.

Tad said, "Oh come on Katie it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad, my car smelled like Dr. Pepper for two days, even after I had the inside of my car cleaned." Katie said.

"Ok point taken." Tad said, as they finally pulled into Tad's driveway, "Ok we have about five minutes to get a bucket of ice, grab some drinks to put in the ice, and set up a speaker with music."

"Tad why don't you just make punch real quick. Save yourself the time I'll help you with it. Jess, can you pick a CD and set it up." Katie planned on helping Tad make a spiked punch.

"Ya, sure. Tad were are the CD's." Jessie asked.

"Left side of the living room." Tad shouted from the kitchen were him and Katie where working a big thing spiked punch.

It took Jessie a minute but she found a good CD, and set it up. Once she did people had started to arrive and Tad and Katie had finished making the punch.

One of the guys who came in said, "Hey Tad, how's it going man?" as he and Tad walked over to the punch bowl and both got a glass. About ten more people who walked through the front door did the exact same thing.

* * *

Midnight

Three hours have passed, the house was half full and the people were half drunk, except for Jessie who was completely sober. When she went to have a drink she took a sip of the punched realized it was spiked and spilled it out when no one was looking. She was now looking for Katie having lost track of her wanting to let her know that Eli would be there to get them in 10 minutes. When Jessie finally found Katie it was a sight. Katie standing at the punch bowl filling her glass, obviously drunk, and ready to pass out.  
"Katie, are you drunk?" Jessie said amazed considering she has never been to one of these parties with Katie before.

"No…maybe just little bit…Billie." Katie in a broken drunken sentence.

"Katie we have to go Eli is going to be here in five minutes." Jessie said trying to get through to her drunken girlfriend, thinking to herself – I guess she could've drank a little less -

"Alright…Alright…" Katie said as she put her glass down. Katie had to lean on Jessie for support because she was so drunk that she could barely walk.

"Ok, come on now, Eli's should be around the corner." Jessie said struggling to walk with Katie weight on her shoulder.

Tad walked up them while they were out in the front yard walking to Eli's car, obvious that he didn't even half of the amount of punch Katie had, "Are you guys leaving?"

"Ya, Eli just got here, we have to go. And I think that Katie had a little too much to drink." Jessie said answering Tad's question.

"Ya…me and my girlfriend here are spending the night at her place…isn't that right Jess…" Jessie looked at Katie stunned that she said that, considering that both of there reason for wanting their relationship to stay a secret.

"Jess, wait you and Katie are… I mean your…" Tad couldn't even finish his sentence, when Jessie cut him off.

"Yes were are together, yes I am gay, and if you have a problem with it or tell anyone you will find out why I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do." Jessie said threatening Tad, and wondering what she was going to say to Katie when she was sober and could say a sentence with some thought put into it.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _That isn't how I thought someone would find out about us." Jessie looked at the camera._

Once they got to the car Eli helped Katie lay across the backseat, "So, I take it she had a fun time." Eli commented about Katie drunken state.

"Yes she did, her and Tad spiked the punch." Jessie said, annoyed that Katie said to Tad that they were girlfriends.

Eli laughed, "And I'm guessing that you didn't have anything to drink."

"No, I didn't because I didn't want to end up like her passed out in your back seat, after saying something stupid in front of Tad." Jessie comment, and thought to herself – I have never gotten drunk and don't plan on ever getting drunk no matter what people say –

"Jess, you really need to learn to loosen up a little bit, and have some fun." Eli said, "I mean did you think that there wouldn't be alcohol at the party?

"Eli, there is a difference between having fun, being drunk in the back of a car." Jessie snapped at Eli.

"Whatever, how do we get to Katie's from here?" Eli asked Jessie unaware that Katie was staying at their place tonight.

"She staying over our place tonight, does it look like she can go home right now? Her parents will kill her." Jessie, trying to avoid telling Eli why Katie was staying over, unaware that he knew about her and Katie.

"Ok." Eli said unsure if he should ask Jessie about her and Katie or not.

 **Black and White Eli**

" _Do I ask her, do I not ask her." Eli looked at the camera confused, "Maybe I should just talk to both them when Katie isn't passed out in the back seat of my car."_

"So what did Katie say?" Eli asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that Katie said something stupid in front of Tad, what did she say?"

Jessie hesitated for a second trying to think of some sort of half-truth to cover up what Katie had actually said, "Something about a relationship that she's in right now." Jessie said as they pulled into the driveway of the Karen's house.

Jessie and Eli got out of the car, and got Katie out of the backseat, "So, were is she going to sleep?" Eli asked.

"My room were else." Jessie said, Eli wondered if that was really what was going to happen.

"Can't we just leave her on the coach, mom won't care her car isn't in the driveway she is obviously spending the night at Henry's."

"Quit whining, and just help me get her upstairs." Jessie said starting to get annoyed with Eli.

"Fine, just keep in mind I have to work tomorrow." Eli said not in the mood to argue.

Once they got upstairs they put Katie down on Jessie's bed and Eli walked out of the room. Jessie began to put her pajamas on and went down the hall to brush her teeth. When Jessie got back she took Katie's shoes off her feet, got in bed, pulled the blanket over her and Katie, and feel asleep with Katie at her side.

* * *

Saturday April 27, 2002

11:00a.m. the next day. The sight Katie woke up to was Jessie sitting at her desk chair just staring at Katie enjoying the sight of her sleeping girlfriend.

Katie said though a yawn, "Enjoying the view." she started to experience a serious headache.

"I am enjoying the view, and I think you should've had a little less to drink last night." Jessie said making fun of Katie's hangover.

"Ya, sorry about that." Katie said apologetic that Jessie had to take Katie back to Karen's drunk last night, "I can't really remember much from last night."

"Well what the last thing you remember?" Jessie asked wondering if Katie remembered telling Tad about the two of them.

"You had just walked away to find a phone to call Eli and figure out what time he was picking us up." Katie said unaware of what happened when they were leaving.

"Well long story short, I came back to find because Eli was on his way, when were outside Tad came to say good bye, and…" Jessie hesitated for a second, "you might have let something slip in a drunken ranting." Jessie said looking at the floor hoping that Katie would realize what she did so she wouldn't have to say it.

"Jess, what did I say to Tad was it really that bad?" Katie said starting to get worried.  
"Well do you want it word for word or for me to sugar coat it?" Jessie said trying to beat around the bush a little longer.

"Word for word, what did I say?" Katie said starting to get annoyed that Jessie was beating around the bush.

"Tad asked if we were leaving, I said yes, and you said, "Ya…me and my girlfriend her are spending the night at her place…isn't that right Jess…"" Katie was mortified and completely embarrassed.

"Oh My God, Jess, I'm so sorry, what did Tad say?" Katie asked.

"We he asked if we together, and if I was gay. I answered yes to both questions, and told him that he tells anyone he finds out why I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do." Jessie giggles remembering Tad expression when she said that, "I mean Tad will keep it a secret, won't he?" Jessie began to grow concerned, because Katie eyes began to start to water a little bit.

"Wait, how did we get her? I don't remember leaving the party." Katie asked beginning to feel a deep pit grow in her stomach.

Jessie tried not to make it seem as bad as it was, "Well, Eli came and got us, helped me get lye you across the backseat because you were passed out, and when we got here me and Eli had to carried you upstairs, and we set you up in here." Katie started to cry completely embarrassed of everything that happened. "It's ok…" Jessie got cut off by Katie whose face was covered in tears.

"It's not ok, I told Tad about you and me, god only knows if anyone else heard, or if he decided to tell someone. I was passed out drunk in your brothers back seat, and you the two of you had to carry me upstairs." Katie said through tears.

"Katie, I don't care if the who world knows about us, and I think I made it pretty clear to Tad that if he said anything to anyone he would has serious problems, and I don't care if your passed out in the back of Eli's car. What I care about is you." Jessie said trying to comfort Katie, as Jessie's eyes began to water a little bit as she pulled Katie in for a hug.

Katie continued to cry in Jessie's arms wondering, why Jessie would still want to be with her after what happened last night. "I am so sorry Jessie."

 **Screen turns black end credits begin**


	6. Season 4 Episode 2 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 2 Part 1

Rating: T

Episode name: Prologue to a Weekend with Katie

Summary: We start in the waiting room at Dr. Rosenfeld's office. It's Monday and the girls are going through the fall out of the events of Friday night's party, and talking about their day at school.

Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed the first episode of Once and Again Season 4.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Post reviews I want to know what you guys think.

 **Once and Again Opening Song**

Monday April 29, 2002 3:55 p.m. Dr. Rosenfeld's office

Jessie and Katie are sitting in Dr. Rosenfeld's waiting area talking about the events of their day while they wait for Dr. Rosenfeld to finish up with the patient he was seeing.

"So, he gave us a pop-quiz all because someone fell asleep in the back of the classroom…" Katie stopped what she was saying when she noticed a big grin across Jessie's face, "what is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I just like hearing you talk." Jessie said as she leaded over and gave Katie a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" Katie said curious of why Jessie just kissed her.

"For being you. The fun, babbling, girlfriend, that means the world to me." Katie then kissed Jessie.

Moments after the kiss ended Dr. Rosenfeld walked out of his office and called Jessie and Katie in. When they entered his office they sat on the coach, and he sat in his chair. He had that same optimistic look on his face that he did the last time, only this time he started the conversation, instead of the last time where he waiting for the two girls to start, "So how was your last week?" he asked them very directly.

Jessie was confused for a second considering that normally he waited for Jessie to start the conversation, "Fine, how was yours?"

"Very good, and Katie how was yours?" now directing his attention towards Katie

"For a most of the part is was a really good week." Katie answered his question, unaware that she gave him something to work with.

"What do you mean for a most of the part?" Dr. Rosenfeld found a flaw in what Katie had said that he could use to his advantage.

"Well, the 8 hours a day that I'm sleeping and can't see or talk to Jessie, aren't never good." Katie said as she looked over at her girlfriend. Both girls began to blush and smile.

"Did you two do anything fun, hang out with friends, go to the movies, go to a party, take my advice about telling your families maybe?"  
"First off, my family does know, I just don't want other people to know. Second, we went to a very fun party on Friday." Katie wasn't thinking when she answered Dr. Rosenfelds questions.

Dr. Rosenfeld thought to himself, - Let's talk about the party and get into why they don't want other people to know. - "So how was the party?" he asked.

Jessie and Katie looked at each other.

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Sounds like you two didn't have to much fun?" Dr. Rosenfeld countered.

"Well it would have been better if Katie her hadn't gotten drunk after drinking 20 glasses of the punch," Jessie did the quote motion with her fingers when she said punch, "it would have been better." Jessie said glaring at Katie.

"Oh come on Jess, I told you yesterday when everything finally came be to me, that I only had six glasses of punch, and didn't realize how much me and Tad spiked it when we made it."

"Katie doesn't matter, you didn't pay attention to how much vodka you and Tad put in that punch, and you didn't pay attention to how much you drank…" Jessie was cut off by Dr. Rosenfeld.

"I'm lost what happened?" Dr. Rosenfeld said confused with what they were arguing about.

"We went to a party at Tad's house on Friday, him and Katie spiked the punch, they added way to much vodka because they were in a hurry to make it. After six glasses of it Katie got drunk, and had to be carried out of Tad's house. In the whole process Tad came outside to see why we were leaving, Eli was there to pick us up, and Katie accidentally let it slip through a drunken ranting that we were dating." Jessie glared at Katie praying that she would never have to see Katie like that again, "We ended up taking her back to my house where she spent the night with us."  
"What did you say to Tad when he heard that?" Dr. Rosenfeld was curious what Jessie's reaction was too Tad's learning about her and Katie.  
"I told him that if he told anyone he would find out why I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do."

"Katie, how did that make you feel?" Dr. Rosenfeld said as he looked over at Katie.

"I was completely embarrassed that Jessie had to see me like that, I was even more embarrassed with what I said to Tad, I should have never let myself get like that." Katie said.

"Have you ever gotten like that drunk before?" Dr. Rosenfeld asked.

"Once, when I was sophomore, the first party I went too. Someone brought beer, everyone was drinking, I joined in, and it ended with me passed out on Tad's coach." Katie said, as her eyes began to water a little bit. Dr. Rosenfeld reached for a tissue box and handed it Katie.

As Katie blew her nose Jessie pulled her in for a hug, "Katie, its ok. It's in the past and now we can…"

Katie cut Jessie off, "Jessie it's not ok, people knowing about us is that last thing the both of us want. You have your reason, and I have my reason remember."

"I know, Tad said at lunch that he wouldn't tell anyone, and my mom has no idea." Jessie shouted.

"I think this leads us to our next question, Katie why don't you want people to know about the two of you?" Dr. Rosenfeld.

"My last relationship which lasted a week, blew up in my face because people knew. I wasn't ready to tell people, she ended up telling people about us at a party, and I ended between us the second someone cracked a joke about me being gay at school the following day." Katie answered Dr. Rosenfeld's question.

"And Tad agreed to keep what's happening between you and Jessie a secret right?"

"Well, Ya." Katie answered, after wiping the tears off of her face.

"Jessie, why don't you want people know about you and Katie?" Now directing his attention towards Jessie.

"My mom doesn't support homosexuality, never has, and never will," Jessie as she ran her hand through her hair said, "but yet she, dated a guy that is 10 years younger than her, and currently dating a black man."

"So my point of view Katie doesn't want people to know because, of past experiences, and you don't want people to know because your worried about your mother rejecting you." Dr. Rosenfeld said summing up what she heard.

"Ya."

"Pretty much, Rosenfeld." They both said at the same time.

"It's Doctor Rosenfeld, and we are just about out of time." Dr. Rosenfeld said looking at his watch, "Look before we end this session Katie you need to learn how to leave the past behind you, if you keep on letting the past make your decisions for you, you'll never be happy with or without Jessie. Jessie you need to realize that it's your mother that you're talking about, eventually she will see reason, and she will support you, and that's all for this week I will see the two you next week."

* * *

The car ride to the Manning/Sammler house from Dr. Rosenfeld's office

"So what did you think of what Rosenfeld said?" Katie asked Jessie trying start a conversation. Most of the car ride had been quite so far.

"Which part?" Jessie said wishing that today's session had never happened.

"About people knowing about us?" Katie said. Once they stopped at a red light she looked over at Jessie who was just looking out the window at the people walking by, "Jess, are you alright."

"Ya, I'm fine. I mean I guess telling someone about why we don't tell people about us is different from us talking about it between us." Jessie said as she continued to look out the window.

"Ya, well I meant what did you think about what he said about me hanging onto the past, and thinking that your mother reject you?" Katie asked

Jessie finally looked up from the window at Katie, "We've talked about this haven't we when you're ready for people at school to know about us, I'll tell my dad, Lily and Eli," Jessie said.

"And what about your mom?" Katie asked.

Jessie held her head down, "I honestly don't know what to do about my mom. Katie the truth is she isn't going to accept me. She thinks that being gay is either a disease or just done out of pure stupidity. If she finds out I will be better off living with my Dad full time."

Katie looked at Jessie, and said very softly, "I know, and I wish it wasn't that way."

"What did you parents say when they found out about you?" Jessie asked, wondering how Katie got through to her parents.

"My dad could care less so long as he has grandkids so long as he has grandkids with his last name someday, my brothers have that covered, and my mom said and I quote, you're going to have a harder time finding a girlfriend then a boyfriend." Katie said, giggling.

"And what about your brothers."

"They cracked a few jokes but got over it real quick." Katie with a smile on her face.

"Katie I've met your parents the only thing they are concerned about is where you are going and if you're driving," Jessie said, "my parents are not as laid back, they have to have an input on every decision that I make. This what's happening between you and me us being in love is that first decision I made for myself without second guessing or having hundred people give their input on whether they think if it is right or wrong." Jessie paused for a second, "And what about you when do you think you be ready to put when past behind you and tell people about us, just so that I have a time frame for how long I have to plan how I'm going to tell my family about us." Jessie finished with a grin on her face.

"When I feel like we are at a point that nothing in the world can tear us apart." Katie said trying to sound dramatic as she smiled a little bit.

"So another week or two." Jessie said, "Hey something just came to mind, if people found out about us, do you think that people would forget about the whole Grace and Dimitri thing." Jessie asked very curious of what Katie was would say.

"Only if we get up on the table in the cafeteria, proclaim over love to each other, and kiss," Katie said her Jessie giggled a little bit, "and we are here." They had finally arrived at the Sammler/Manning house. Before they got out of the car to head in the house, they gave each other one last long kiss.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	7. Season 4 Episode 2 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 2 Part 2

Rating: T

Episode name: Prologue to a Weekend with Katie

Summary: We start in the living room of the Sammler/Manning House. Eli is over for dinner once again because, Henry is cooking Karen dinner at her house tonight, and she asked Eli if he could stay over Ricks that night.

Author's note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write a review I'd like to know what you guess think.

 **The commercial has ended the show is back**

Sammler/Manning House ten minutes before Jessie and Katie pull into the driveway.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _I'm glad my mom's happy, it's about time that she found some one that she could be with and be happy. Some one that she has a lot in common with, some one that's her own age." Eli said as he looked at the camera, "I just can't help but wonder one thing…what she would think if she knew about Jessie and Katie. I mean I know what she thinks about gay people, she does not support it, and odds are she will not support Jessie. Jessie would be better off living here."_

Grace had walked into the room and saw Eli sitting on the coach staring into space, "Eli, what are you doing here?" Grace asked wondering why Eli was sitting in her living room.

"Henry is cooking my mom dinner at my house, and we both thought it would be a good idea if I spent the night here." Eli said to Grace knowing that she knew what he was talking about.

"Didn't realize they were sleeping together." Grace said with some irony in her voice.

"Grace, can I talk to you about something for a minute." Eli asked Grace knowing that Zoe was upstairs doing homework and listening to music and the Rick and Lily weren't home from work yet.

"Ya, sure, what do you need?" Grace responded wondering where he was going with this.

"Grace this has to stay between us, like no one else can know this, not my dad, not Lily, not Judy, and especially not my mom." Eli said trying to make it very clear that this had to stay a secret, unaware that Grace already knew what was going on between Jessie and Katie.

"Eli whatever we say doesn't leave this spot." Grace said reassuring Eli, "Just let's talk in the kitchen I need some water."

"Ok, well you're going to think I'm crazy." Eli said as Grace poured herself a glass of water.

"Can't be any crazier than the way acting right now." Grace said having finished pouring her glass of water, beginning to drink it.

"Jessie and Katie are lesbians, and their dating." Eli said it outright hoping that Grace would say something to talk him out of this, but instead Grace choked on the water she was drinking and almost dropped the glass.

Once Grace had caught her breath she looked at Eli, she decided to play dumb and see what he knows, "Look Eli they spend a lot of time together their best friends, that's what best friends do, and Jessie probably asked Katie to come to the wedding because she thought she would be bored out of her mind all day. Where is this coming from?"

Eli checked to make sure that Zoe was still upstairs listening to her music and wasn't spying on them, "Before I say anything I want to remind that you said whatever we say doesn't leave this spot. Grace, I saw them kiss."

Grace was speechless for a moment, and started to ask Eli questions, "When, where… how did you see."

"Last week, Monday night, in the kitchen. I turned around for a second, Jessie must have tried to kiss Katie thinking that I wouldn't see, but I turned around and saw them." Eli said running his hand through his hair wishing he didn't know what he did.

"Well, what did you do?" Grace not believing how careless Jessie and Katie had been.

"I turned around saw them, and turned back around, I didn't know what to do, and I still don't." Eli said.

"What did you say, I mean have you talked to them?" Grace asked beginning to wonder if she should tell him that she knows or if he should just find out on his own.

"Would I be talking to you right now if I had?"

"Point taken." Grace said as looked away trying to conceal that she knew anything about Jessie and Katie, tempted to tell Eli that she knew about them, "What are you going to do?"

"For now, keep it quiet, make sure my mom doesn't find out, try and figure out some way to tell Jessie and Katie that I know, and that they should be more careful about where they make out." Eli said.

"So you're ok with it?" Grace said

"Why wouldn't I be, I mean it makes sense after all."

"How does Jessie beginning gay make sense?" Grace asked confused with what Eli said.

"First off, Jessie has never had a boyfriend. Second off, I have never heard her come home and talk about a guy at school that she likes. Third off, Katie showing up at the wedding." Eli said with a grin on his face happy for Jessie.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _I guess she finally figured out what she wanted," Eli said as he looked at the camera, "I don't know how to tell Jessie I know about this, but what I do know is that if my mom does find out I will have Jessie's back ."_

"Grace you can't tell anyone about this. If my mom finds out she is not going to support Jessie and Katie dating, as a matter a fact I think she might even try and do whatever she can to prevent Jessie from seeing Katie anymore." Eli said running his other hand through his hair.

Grace couldn't take it anymore, "I know."

"Thanks Grace." Eli said not realizing what she meant.

"No Eli, I mean I know about Jessie and Katie. I'm pretty sure that I knew Jessie was in love with Katie, before Jessie knew," Grace said looking at the floor, "there is a reason that she and Katie ask me to drive them places when Katie can't borrow her parent's car."

"Wait do you mean you knew before she did?" Eli didn't understand what that meant.

"Every other sentence that comes out of their mouths ever since they meet is about or involves each other. I see the way they look at each other every single day. Do you remember a few weeks ago the day that Jessie was out sick?" Grace asked Eli.

"Ya I remember. Katie came over in the afternoon to give her homework, and see how she was doing." Eli said

"That night before I basically told Jessie to just go for it, that no one would care, and I would be willing to bet anything that when Katie came over to see her, at some point when they were in Jessie room, they kissed." Grace said finishing her ranting feeling like a weight had been lifted after all of the lying she had been doing the last couple of weeks.

"Grace why didn't you say anything?" Eli asked.

"It's not my place to go and tell people about Jessie and Katie, would you have if you were in my place?" Grace said running her hand through her hair realizing that she basically just told Eli everything.

"Grace, what should I do? I mean should I talk to them, should I wait for them to say something to me?" Eli asked Grace

Grace was surprised that there wasn't any anger in Eli voice. She had thought that he would be infuriated with her for lying to him and not telling him about this. "Eli, it would probably help Jessie to know that at least two of her family members are ok with her and Katie beginning together. But that's just my opinion."

"Grace just one last thing, thank you, for looking out Jessie, for keeping her secret, and I promise I won't tell Jessie or Katie that you said anything me."

"You're not mad at me?" Grace asked Eli feeling even more weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"I have had my own suspicions for a while, and as far as I'm concerned you have been looking out for Jessie and Katie, and helping as much as you can. That is probably that nicest thing that anyone has ever done for Jessie." Eli said to Grace.

At the same time they heard a car pull in the driveway and heard Jessie and Katie voices coming up the steps.

* * *

Front Steps of the Sammler/Manning House

"I'm starting to see why you don't mind going to him?" Katie said.

"Because it's more time I get to spend with you?" Jessie giving Katie a quick kiss.

"That is one of the reasons." Katie said, "Here is another." This time Katie kissed Jessie. Once they finally broke apart they walked into the house and saw Grace and Eli standing in the kitchen.

"Hey did we miss something?" Katie asked wondering why Grace and Eli where standing in the middle of the kitchen motionless.

Grace and Eli weren't sure what to say after the conversation they just had about Jessie and Katie.

"No you didn't miss anything Eli and me where talking about what we should make for dinner. My mom asked me this morning to start the cooking and she would finish when she got home." Grace said breaking the awkward since, "Katie are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Depends on who's cooking, from what Jessie has told me Grace is no master chief, or chief of any kind." Katie said mocking Grace.

"Not everything that comes out of Jessie's mouth is true you know." Grace said trying not make a comeback, knowing all too well that she was not a good cook.

"Grace, I hate to break the bad news to you, but whenever you cook the food is either frozen, under cooked, or burned." Eli chimed in as him, Jessie, and Katie began to laugh.

"Fine than, have Jessie and Katie cook." Grace said.

Jessie and Katie looked at each other smiled, "You are aware that I am a very good cook." Katie said.

"She is right, a few weeks ago she cooked a really good dinner at my house." Jessie said backing up Katie.

Grace rolled eyes and walked out of the room.

"So, Eli what are you hungry for?" Katie asked trying to figure out what to cook.

"I'll eat anything." Eli answered as he walked out of the room to go sit on the coach and watch TV and determine how he was going to approach Jessie and Katie about them being together.

"Anything specific in mind?" Katie asked Jessie wondering what her girlfriend wanted to eat.

"You pick. I'll eat whatever you cook." Jessie as she gave Katie a quick peck on the lips knowing for a fact that no one could see them.

"Ok, then pasta it is." Katie said giving Jessie a kiss, which lasted a minute. Once the kiss ended they began to gather the ingredients they needed to cook dinner and started.

 **Screen turns black and goes to a commercial**


	8. Season 4 Episode 2 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 2 Part 3

Rating: T

Episode name: Prologue to a Weekend with Katie

Summary: Dinner has ended Rick and Lily are in the bed room talking, Jessie and Katie are up in the attic studying and talking.

Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Also I'm going to being posting the dates that I'm am going to be posting each episode under my profile.

Write a review I want to know what you guys think.

 **The commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler/Manning House

Rick and Lily's Room 9:45 p.m.

Rick and Lily are getting ready for bed, Rick is telling Lily about an offer that Colin made Rick today which is very hard to refuse.

"Sam would go to Australia for the whole nine months, and I would have to only go one weekend a month."

"How would that even work with the architect being in a completely different country, last time I checked Sam is an artist not an architect?" Lily asked confused of how the project would even work.

"We hire an architect that I can communicate with through email and on the phone to run the construction process when I'm not there, and then once it gets closer to the due date me and Sam have him take over the rest of the project, and Colin said that he would find a project in Chicago for us to work on." Rick paused for a second, "What do you think Lil?"

"It's a great offer, I can tell that he wants you to build these hotels, and you know I won't tell you not to take this job, but Rick it doesn't matter what's going on one weekend a month you have to pick up and go to a completely different country. What happens if there's an emergency, or the baby comes early." Lily asked still a little skeptical about how this whole thing was supposed to work.

"Colin has already given me his word that if there is an emergency, I'm on the first plane back to Chicago."

"Sounds like everything is planned out." Lily said almost convinced that this would work.

"Lil I really want to do this, but you know that I won't if you don't think we can make this work."

"As long as you give me your word that you will be here for when this child is born we'll make it work."

"I didn't miss the day Eli was born, I didn't miss the day Jessie was born, and I won't miss the day that this baby is born." Rick said reassuringly.

Jessie's Attic 9:45 p.m.

Jessie and Katie are up in Jessie's room. Katie is supposed to be helping Jessie study for a history test that Jessie has tomorrow, but found a better way to spend the time.

"Would you stop throwing paper at me you're supposed to be helping me?" Jessie was starting to get annoyed with her girlfriend who was lying on her bed balling up pieces of paper from her notebook to throw at Jessie, who was sitting at the desk trying to ask questions, and get answers.

Katie rolled over on her back, "You don't need to study. I'm sure you probably already read everything over a million times."

"Not one of those millions times did I read it over with you." Jessie got up from the chair walked over to Katie and lied down on the bed right next to here. They both just lied there and stared at each other for at least a half hour.

"Jessie are you up there?" Rick asked knocking on the door before she entered. Ricks voice pulled the two girls out of there trance, and back into the real world.

"Ya, I'm up here." Both of the girls got up off of the bed, and made themselves look like two people who hadn't spent the majority of the time making out, and hour of Katie preventing Jessie from studying, and a half hour of them just staring at each other.

"Jess, it's getting…Katie I didn't realize you were still here. It's 10:20." Rick said.

"Is it that late I'm goanna leave." Katie said with a big yawn, she went to grab her bag.

"Hold on one second Katie do you have all of your stuff that you need for school tomorrow with you?" Rick asked.

"Ya, why?" Katie answered curious why Rick was asking that question.

"Why don't you spend the night here? It's late and you really shouldn't be out driving. You can call you parents on the phone the in the kitchen and asked them if it's ok." Rick suggest worried with how late it was, and if Katie were to fall asleep behind the wheel. He was still unaware of Jessie and Katie relationship.

Jessie and Katie both looked at each other beginning to fill with excitement, they tried not to make it known because they knew that if Rick knew about them he would have never suggest this arrangement, "Thankyou Mr. Sammler. I'll go call my mom." Katie ran passed Rick, and down the stairs to make the phone call.

"Hey, Jess do you have a minute there's something I wanted to talk to you about?" Risk asked

"Ya what is it?"

"It's about Australia." Rick said gaining Jessie full attention.

"Dad, I'm not going to Australia. I will lock myself in mom's basement, and let her deal with you first." Jessie said knowing all too well that even though her mom would never go along with her being gay she would never go along with Rick taking Jessie to Australia.

"No it's not that," Rick stopped for a second and chuckled, "Me and Sam talked about it with Colin, and figured something out. What were going to do is one weekend a month I'm going to fly out to Australia, and the rest of the month we'll do the work through email, and over the phone. Once it get closer to Lily having the baby someone else is going to take over the rest of the project. By then Colin will find something for me and Sam to work on in Chicago."

Jessie didn't know what to think she loved the idea that she didn't have to pick up and move to a different country, and that she wouldn't have to say goodbye to Katie, but she hated idea that once a month for the next nine months Rick would have to just pick up and leave, "Dad I mean that's great, but what about here, what's going to happen your just going to have to pick up and leave, what if something happens while you're in Australia, then what?"

"Colin has already given me his word that if anything happens I am on the first flight back home."

"That's not what I meant." Jessie said with a worried look on her face.  
"Jess, nothing is going to happen to me over there I promise. If it looks like there is going to be any problems with this whole thing, I promise I will be on the first plane home."

"You promise." Jessie asked looking a her father wide eyed wishing that he didn't have to do this, but she knew deep down that there was no way anyone was talking him out of this after the last year he had with finding work, he couldn't let this job go.

"I've never broken a promise to you and I'm not going to start now." Rick said pulling Jessie in for a hug.

"I just got off the phone with my mom… is everything ok." Katie said as she had run back upstairs.

"I'll tell you later. What did she say?" Jessie said changing the subject.

"She said that I can stay over but I have to leave the car here for her and my dad to pick up tomorrow morning around 9:00. Is there any problem with that?"

"No that not a problem Eli spending the night he can meet your parents tomorrow." Rick said.

"Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Singer and the nicest people, Eli will ever meet." Jessie having met Katie's parents dozens of times.

"Well ok then, you two get ready for bed, and I'll see you both in the morning." Rick said as he began to walk out of the room.

Once Rick closed the door Katie turned to Jessie and said, "So what was that about?"

Jessie grabbed Katie and pulled her in for a kiss like none they ever had before, because now Jessie had the fear of having to say goodbye to Katie eliminated from her life. The kiss lasted for a very long time, "I don't have to go to Australia anymore."

When Jessie said that Katie pulled her in for another kiss, lasting the same amount of time as the last, "I guess we better start to get ready for bed", as they looked over at Jessie bed realizing this was the first sleepover they were having since they became girlfriends.

After they had washed up and gotten changed Katie lied down in Jessie's bed. At first Jessie was a little uncomfortable unsure of the situation she was thinking to herself - should I lye right next Katie, or keep a little distance between us, or cuddle with her, or are we going to… - "Billy would you come here and lie down with me, it's late." Jessie decided to just let Katie take the lead on this one. She lied down in the bed, once she was under the cover Katie moved towards her placed a kiss on her lips and said, "Good night Billy." Jessie kiss her back, they both cuddled together, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	9. Season 4 Episode 2 Part 4

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 2 Part 4

Rating: T

Episode name: Prologue to a Weekend with Katie

Summary: Grace is driving Jessie, Katie, and herself to school, Eli is waiting at the house to meet the Singers.

Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

Also I wanted to apologize because I think this season is only going to be 20 episodes instead. I'm trying to come with ideas for episodes but I'm having a hard time. I have up to Episode 12 Part 4 written, but I could use a some help .

If you have any ideas for episodes please write them under reviews. Just keep in mind that unlike the last three seasons of Once and Again this one is primary from Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Eli's perspective.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **The commercials have ended the show is back**

Jessie and Katie are in the back seat just staring at each other with dreamy looks on their faces. Grace is driving and the silence is starting to kill her. Katie has something that she needs to tell Jessie but she's not sure how to say it but she does know that if Eli is going to meet her parents she needs to tell Jessie and not let her find out on her own. "Jess, there's something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Jess said continuing to give Katie the same look, thinking that Katie was going to say something sweet.

"Jess, I'm being serious... They know." Katie said as she looked away from Jessie.

Jessie didn't understand what Katie meant but she had an idea, "Katie who knows what?"

"My parents, ok, I'm sorry they know about us."

"Katie, you said that we wouldn't tell anyone." Jessie said. Anger beginning to grow inside of her.

"I know what I said, but my family has known about me being gay for a year, and with the amount of times they've seen us together they called me out on it a week or two ago, I'm sorry Jess." Katie said upset.

Jessie realized that Katie was upset. Once she calmed down, Jessie lean over and gave her a hug, "It is ok I mean do you think they will say anything to…" Jessie got cut off by Grace.

"Eli knows." She said it quick barely able to get the words out.

Jessie and Katie's attention turned straight towards Grace, "What do you mean he knows?" Katie asked with some rage in her voice.

"Grace that's not for you to tell Eli." Jessie said about to blow a fuse.

"First of all, I didn't tell Eli anything, I would never do that. Second, you two should be a little bit more careful about where you kiss. He came to me saying that he saw the two of you kiss last Monday night, remember in the kitchen, he turned around saw you two, and turned back around." Grace said defensively.

Jessie and Katie both had blank expressions wondering if the next words out of their mouths should be an apology.

"Grace I'm sorry, I…" Jessie was cut off un able to finish her sentence.

"Just forget it." Grace said still angry that Jessie and Katie actually bombarded her like that, "He's trying to figure out if he is going to say something to the two of you about it, or for you two to say something to him."

The car became quiet for a second, "So, I guess if my parents bring up the subject we may have nothing to worry about." Katie said trying to change the mood of the car.

"Ya, well that's if Eli doesn't bring up the topic first, he made some joke this morning to me about getting to know the future in-laws." Grace said as three of them started to laugh a little bit, "So, what are you guy's going to do about Eli?" Grace asked wondering what their plan was.

"Cross that bridge when the time comes." Katie said as they pulled into the school parking. All three girls got out of the car.

"Oh, just one quick question. So last night you two obviously…shared a bed," she whispered that part, "did the two of you know?" Grace asked referring to sex.

"Oh my god, no…I can't believe you mind goes there." Jessie said surprised that Grace actually asked that question.

"And even if we did we won't tell you." Katie said they walked into the building and went to their lockers.

* * *

Sammler/Manning House

Its 8:55 a.m. Eli is in the kitchen making some coffee for when the Singers get there, he plans on inviting them in for a few minutes to talk them. Getting an idea of what type of people Jessie is going to be around if this thing with Katie does go somewhere in the future.

Eli heard a knock on the door - must be the Singer's - he answered the door and was greeted by a dirty blonde hair woman that looked a little bit like Katie, and tall man that had a couple of inches on Eli.

"Hi you must be Katie's parents."

"And you must Jessie's brother." Mrs. Singer responded quickly

 **Eli Black and White**

" _I can see the resemblance."_

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Eli, would you like to come in for a few minutes I have some coffee on the stove." Eli said as polite as possible.

"Sure, I guess we have a few minutes." Mr. Singer said.

They walked into the kitchen, and took a seat at the table Eli grabbed three cups and poured the coffee in it.

"Well Mrs. Singer I can't even exaggerate how much you and Katie look alike."

"Please call me Katelin, and I get that from everyone." They sat there and each took a sip of the drinks.

"So, Eli where are your parents I assumed they would be here?" Mr. Singer said.

"My dad is at work, and my step-mom is at work."

"What about you how come you're not at work."

"I work at that new book store, my shift doesn't start till 12:00… So, what do you guy's think of Jessie?" Eli was very direct trying avoid the, what do you think of my sister and your daughter dating, question.

"Well if Katie is dating her I'm sure she's good." Mrs. Singer said very direct the same as her daughter.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _Ok, Katie has to be this women's clone."_

"You know." Eli asked surprised that Katie parents knew, and they were keeping it a secret from Rick and Lily.

"Well of course. Why you didn't" Mr. Singer said.

"I have known for a total of eight days, because I caught them by accident, and I'm pretty sure that they don't know that I know." Eli said

"Katie, was a little bit more forthcoming with us I'm sure that when Jessie's ready she'll say something." Mrs. Singer said.

"Thanks for the advice," Eli said, "I still debating on whether to say something or to wait for them to say something." He said take a big gulp of his drink.

"The reason we know that they're dating is because we just asked Katie out right. Jessie is a completely different person, but I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Mr. Singer said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"So, Mr. Singer, Katelin what do you do?" Eli asked trying to change the subject.

"Where both investment specialists actually." Mr. Singer said.

"What's that like?"

"Mainly just arguing with people over the best way to invest their money, and convince them not to touch the money they invest." Katelin said, as the three of them finished there drinks.

"Well, would you look at that, thank you for the coffee Eli but we have to go. A lot to do in a very short period of time. We're are going out of town for the weekend and we have to get everything we need for our trip." Mr. Singer said.

"Is Katie going with you?" Eli asked.

"No, we leave Friday night and come back Sunday night, she'll be fine on her own for two days." Katelin said, "I hope it not a problem but she said that she might ask Jessie to have a weekend long sleepover."

 **Eli Black and White**

" _Now I have to talk to her, and make sure she isn't going to do something that she'll regret." Eli said looking at the camera remembering how he used to bring girls over his father apartment, when he wasn't home._

"You guys have been dealing with dealing this a lot longer than I have, if you guys don't have problem with it, then I don't have a problem with it, but there is one thing." Eli said, realizing that if it wasn't him here they might have ended up saying something to Rick or Lily about Jessie and Katie, "Can you do me a favor and not say anything about Jessie and Katie to my parents until they Jessie and Katie say it's ok, because I know for fact that that Jessie would want it come from her, and that my mom isn't going to have the greatest reaction."

"I don't have any problem with that." Katelin said.

"Thanks, it was great getting to meet the both of you." They waved goodbye as Eli shut the door.

Eli thought to himself - and those are the future in laws -

 **Screen turns lack and goes to commercials**


	10. Season 4 Episode 2 Part 5

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 2 Part 5

Rating: T

Episode name: Prologue to a Weekend with Katie

Summary: Jessie and Katie are sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Write a review I want to know what you guys think and if you guys have any ideas.

 **The commercials have ended the show is back**

Upton Sinclair Cafeteria

"So any way my parents are going to be out of town this weekend for some business trip, and they said you can come over for the weekend if you want. Do you want to?" Katie asked Jessie.

Jessie kind of dazed off for a second thinking about all of the things that her and Katie could do, all but one thing, "Sounds like a good weekend."

"I'll take that as a yes." Katie said. Unlike Jessie, Katie was thinking of all the things they could do.

"Hey Jess, hi Katie." Tad had come and sat at the lunch table sitting on the other side of Jessie as always. When Jessie and Katie talked to Tad about them yesterday they said for him to still sit next to Jessie so that no one would start to wonder why all of a sudden Tad stopped sitting next to her. Jessie and Katie had big smiles on their faces thinking about the weekend ahead of them, "What are you two day dreaming about?"

"What?" Katie said as she and Jessie pulled themselves out of the early stages of one of their long stares.

"We were not day dreaming we were ahh…" Jessie was cut off by Tad.

"Ya, I know what you two were actually doing?"

"Oh really what were we doing?" Katie said wanting to know what Tad was thinking they were doing.

"I'd say but I would break a promise I made to the both of you yesterday, and find out why Jessie is blue belt in Tae Koon Doe."

"It's a black belt." Jessie said correcting Tad.

"Black, blue, orange, what's the difference it's the color of a belt, I'm sure thousands of people have it." Tad said having no idea what he was talking.

"I'm goanna run to the girl's room real quick, I'll be right back." Katie said trying to get out of there seeing that Jessie was about to erupt on Tad. She got up and left as quickly as she could.

"Color of a belt!" Jessie snapped at Tad, who saw that he offended her.

"Jess, look I'm sorry ok. I'm sure there is a lot more to it." Tad said trying calm Jessie down. Tad thought to himself - I guess Katie's temper has rubbed off onto her -, "So changing the subject, what were you Katie talking about before I came over here? I noticed that you two were smiling and laughing and talking about something."

Jessie was annoyed with Tad, he was changing the subject instead of owning up to his stupidity, "We were talking about the first half of our day, and then she invited me to spend the weekend at her house."

"Wait, why did she asked you to go over her house for the weekend?" that was the only part of what Jessie said that Tad cared about.

Jessie having finally calmed down said, "Her parents are going out of town on a business trip, and they basically said me and Katie can have a weekend long sleepover."

Tad went wide eyed, and only one thing went straight to his mind sex, "Katie's parents are going out of town."

"Yes."

"You're going over there, day and night for the whole weekend."

"Yes." Jessie said slowly wondering were Tad was going with this.

"So, are you two going to…" Tad was cut off by Jessie who realized he was referring to sex.

"God, no," she starting to blush a little bit, "between you and Grace, she assumes last night and you assume this weekend."

Tad became curious what Grace had to do with this, as he starting to laugh at Jessie reaction, "Wait, what does Grace have to do with this?"

"She thinks that we, you know, last night because Katie had to sleep over." Tad began to laugh of how innocent and unaware Jessie was.

"Jess, a little advice generally when someone's, significant other sleeps over, or is invited to sleep over that is code for…We had or let's have sex." Tad said the last part quietly and earned himself a punch on the side of the arm.

Katie finally came back from the bathroom, "What's going on here?" seeing Tad rubbing the side of his arm in pain, never realizing how hard Jessie could actually punch.

"Tad said something about what Grace said this morning." Jessie said satisfied with Tad's pain. The bell rang, "I'll talk to my parents tonight and see if it's ok." Jessie said as she got up real quick grabbed her bag and headed to her next class not wanting to be late.

"So, what were you and Jess talking about?" Katie was a little confused, with what Tad was in pain over, and what Jessie meant by what Grace said this morning.

"I had to interpret for her that when someone's, significant other sleeps over, and is invited to sleep over that is code…We had or lets have sex." once and again whispering the part.

"She actually didn't realize that?" Katie said surprised.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _Did she really not know that? I mean everyone our age knows that." Katie said looking at the camera confused._

"I guess, I mean it didn't seem like she did until told her." Tad said

"She has the rest of the week to think about, and plan on it." Katie said, as her and Tad finally got to their classroom and walked in for their class.

"Ms. Singer, Mr. Myers so glad you could join us," the teacher said.

 **Screen turns black end credits have started.**


	11. Season 4 Episode 3 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 3 Part 1

Rating: T (For some parts of this episode rate M)

Episode Name: A Weekend with Katie

Summary: Jessie is sitting in her last class of the day getting ready for her weekend with Katie

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the second episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

Sorry I had to post this episode late I had a very long day and had to make some final change to this episode.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Write a review or ideas you guys have I'd like to know what you think.

 **Once and Again Opening Song**

Friday May 3, 2002 Upton Sinclair High School

Jessie is sitting at her desk in the back of the class room, daydreaming about everything that her and Katie would do this weekend unaware of what was happening right in front of her.

BANG, Jessie was pulled out of her trance and saw that her teacher Mr. Nowlick had slammed a book on her desk, "Ms. Sammler, good to see your still with us, maybe you can remind me what the question was I just asked you five times."

Jessie hesitate and looked at the board, he normally wrote the questions on the board, "Who wrote Romeo and Juliet?" there was a sudden outburst of laughter.

"No. Who was the male lead in Romeo and Juliet?" Mr. Nowlick said getting angrier with Jessie by the second, "Do you remember what we talked about last Wednesday?"

Jessie face was starting to turn red with embarrassment

"You have detention right after school on Monday, and your going to sit in the front of the classroom for the rest of the school year were can make sure you do your work. It works on 1st graders maybe it will work on you. Maybe that will get you to pay attention all the time, and not when you want to," The class's laughter had reached its peak and Jessie had never been that embarrassed, "Also if I catch you in Jessie land again…" Mr. Nowlick was cut off by the bell.

As soon as the bell rang Jessie grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom. She went straight to her locker ready to cry from what just happened. Once she had everything she needed for the weekend, she walked out of the building as quickly as she could.

School parking lot

Katie was standing by her car waiting for Jessie to get there, she was going to drop Jessie off at home, before she went back to her house, to get ready. Once Katie saw Jessie in the distance she said, "Hi Billie…" she stopped when she saw Jessie's face and could tell that something was wrong, "Jess, is everything ok?"

"I'll tell you about later, can we just go?" Jessie said quickly. She just wanted to get off of the schools property because, she was to burst out into tears.

Katie knew something was wrong because Jessie normally wanted to stay and talk for a few minutes, and she was never out of the school that quick. Once they had pulled out of the schools parking lot and where a few blocks away Jessie broke out into tears, completely humiliated with what just happened.

"Jess what's wrong?" Katie said worried about Jessie.

"It's nothing." Jessie said through her tears, not wanting to tell Katie about what just happened.

"Well it obviously not nothing, if you're crying like this." Katie very directly wanting to what happened to Jessie.

"Katie, please I…" Jessie was cut off by Katie who made a turn into the nearest parking lot, pulled into a parking spot.

"You are shutting me out right now, the last time you shut me out, you avoided me for days, and didn't talk me until, I wrote you a love letter, and unexpectedly showed up at your house, and gave you no choice but to talk to me." Katie said starting to get angry with Jessie, "I am not going to let you shut me out again, so here's what's going to happen this car isn't moving until you start talking, and tell me what happened."

Jessie realized that she had no choice, "Did you have Mr. Nowlick last year?" she said trying to wipe some of the tears off her face.

Katie immediately answered, "Yes, me and Tad did, he blows things way out of proportion, made us look like complete idiots on a number of occasions, and we are almost positive that he will be burning in Hell right next to Al Capone and Hitler." she said remembering all of the shit she went through in his class room last year, and how badly she wished that one of the school busses would hit him when he was leaving school.

"Ya, that couldn't be more accurate." Jessie said

"What did he do?" Katie said realizing that only he could do this to Jessie.

"He basically humiliated me in front of the class, made it seem like a brainless idiot, gave me a detention right after school on Monday in front of the whole class, and I'm pretty sure that when the class wouldn't stop laughing he enjoyed it."

"Jess, I'm so sorry," Katie said as she leaned over and gave Jessie a hug, "look it's over now, we have the whole weekend ahead of us, and I'm sure that by Monday, everyone will have forgotten about it."

Jessie whipped the tears off her face, and had finally stopped crying. Only Katie could comfront Jessie to the point of where she would actual to forget something had happened, "Thanks Katie."

"For what?" Katie said softly satisfied that she got through to Jessie.

"For caring, for being here for me, and for not letting me shut you out." Jessie looked up at Katie and gave her kiss, "I think we should go, before my parents think we got into an accident or something." Jessie with a smile across her face.

"Ya," Katie said as she put the key in the ignition and the started to drive back to Karen's house.

* * *

Karen's house

Eli is in the kitchen helping his mother cook dinner, "Eli you're going to burn the chicken, if you leave it in the oven any longer."

"I'm trying to get it golden brown."

"Eli, get food out of the oven, now." Karen said ordering Eli, "So how was work today?"

"Work was good, a lot of shelving, but good." Eli said with a smile on his face that he found a job that he likes.

"Well that's great." Karen said as Jessie walked into the house.

"I'll see you at 8:00." Jessie shouted to Katie who was pulling out of the driveway, "Hey mom, Hey Eli. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken if your brother doesn't burn it first."

"I just took it out of the oven, and it's not burned." Eli said

Jessie back Eli's statement up, "Ya, mom it's golden brown."

"What is it with you two and the chicken being golden brown?"

"It actually tastes good." As Eli said that the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Karen rolled her eyes and walked over to the phone.

"Hello." Karen spoke in to the phone.

"How's the leg doing?" Henry was on the other end of the line

"Just fine, how are you."

"Great, just wanted to remind that I'll be there to pick you up in an hour."

"I know, Jessie is going to her friends, Eli is going out, and well the whole night to ourselves."

"I'll see you six, be ready to have a fun night."

"I will."

They both hung up the phone. Karen panicked because she had forgotten that she had to drive Jessie to Katie's house.

"Eli." Karen shouted coming up with the only solution she had to the problem.

"Ya, mom?" Eli responded.

"Eli, I need you to drive Jessie to Katie's, she needs to be there at 8:00"

Eli was surprised considering how last second this was, "Why I thought you were driving her?"

"I forgot I had a date with Henry tonight, ok. Please Eli?" Karen said desperate for her son's help.

Eli thought about it for a second and realized that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for all week to talk to Jessie about her and Katie, "Ok fine, I'll do it." Karen and Eli walked into the dining room and sat the table with Jessie to eat dinner,

Jessie became nervous when he said that. She knew that Eli knew about her and Katie and wasn't ready to have a full blown conversation with him about it, but it seemed that now she had no choice, "Mom, why can't you drive me?"

"I forgot that I have a date with henry tonight, were going out to get a few drinks, and…"

"and go back to his place." Eli said finishing Karen sentence, both Jessie and Eli started laughing.

"Eli." Karen said annoyed with Eli even though he was correct about how the night was going to end for her and Henry.

* * *

Karen's house 7:50 p.m.

Karen has left for here date with Henry, Jessie is making sure she has everything she is going to need for the weekend, and Eli is waiting by the front door for his sister.

"Come on Jess, hurry up we have to leave." Eli shouted from the door trying to get Jessie to hurry up.

"I'm coming." Jessie said running down the steps, with a duffle bag in her hand, "Come on lets go." Jessie said now in a hurry to leave.

They left the house, got into Eli's car, pulled out of the driveway started to head to Katie's.

"So, what time did you tell Katie that you would be there at?" Eli asked

"8:00" Jessie said

"Jess, it's 7:55 we won't be at Katie's for at least 15 minutes." Eli said surprised that Jessie was going to make Katie wait.

"Katie says that it's called being fashionably late." Jessie said countering her brother.

"Whatever." Eli said rolling his eyes at what Jessie just said. At the same time he thought to himself - It's now or never -, "So Jess, you and Katie the both of you are like really close right."

"Right she's my best friend." Jessie said as she grew nervous having a feeling where this conversation is going.

"Is she?" Eli said very pointedly hoping Jessie knew what he meant by that.

"Yes, she is. Have you not noticed how much time we spend together?" Jessie said, doing everything she could to delay the inevitable.

"I have, noticed. I've notice a lot of the things that you two do together." The tone of Eli's sounded like he was implying something.

"Eli is something wrong?" Jessie asked noticing the tone in her brother's voice, while growing more worried by the minute that he was going to ask about her and Katie.

"Jess, are you and Katie more than best friends, are you gir…" Eli was cut off by Jessie before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes." That was the only word Jessie could get out before he body went num.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _The feeling that I had a Dr. Rosenfelds office, when he saw me and Katie kiss." Jessie looked at the camera with a worried look on her face, "this feeling is worse."_

"Jess, I mean, umm." Eli couldn't figure out what to say, he looked over at Jessie, and she looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _My sister is gay, and she looks like she is going to have a panic attack, what do I do?" Eli looked at the camera confused, wondering what he could do._

"Please, please don't tell mom." Jessie said very timidly praying that her brother would have the same reaction as her mother.

"Jess, I would never do that to you. I don't care if your straight, gay, or bi-sexual, it's your life. All I wanted was for you to know that I know." Eli said as he stopped the car once they got to a red light, "Jess, I have your back with this and if and you tell mom, or she finds out I promise I will have your back." Jessie leaned over and gave her brother a hug.

"Thank you Eli." Jess side softly as the car started to move again.

"No problem," Eli stopped talking for a second to make a turn, "So what are you and Katie planning on doing?"

"We're probably going to watch a movie tonight, go to bed and sleep in a tomorrow, and see what happens from there." Jessie realized that it was just her and Eli and knew that she could ask him the one question that she couldn't Katie or Grace, "Eli can I ask you something, and I really need you to be honest with me?" Jessie said as she held her head down unsure of what her brother would say.

"Sure what is it?" Eli responded having a feeling that they were about to get into a heart to heart conversation.

"Eli what do you think Dad and Lily will think of me?" Jessie said really wanting to know what Eli thought.

"Jess, I think we both know that Dad and Lily could careless, you know that as well as I do." Eli said reassuring his sister.

"And mom?" Jessie said timidly with her head held down wishing that she didn't have to worry about her mother rejecting her.

"Let's cross that bridge when the time comes." Eli said trying to avoid telling her what thinks would really happen.

"Eli please…I can handle the truth." Jessie said really wanting to know what her brother thought.

Eli closed his eyes for a second wishing that there was a way to make his mother accept Jessie being gay, "Jess, I wish she would." Was all he could say. He looked over at Jesse saw that she was upset he decided to change the subject.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _Odds are there going to sleeps together. Whether it's with clothes on or off, someone has to tell her that she doesn't have to do anything that she doesn't want to do." Eli looked at the stressed that he would have to be the one to talk to Jessie about this, "She can't go to my mom because she would shut her out, and my dad doesn't know, so I guess that leaves me."_

"Jess there something we need to talk about before we get to Katie's."

"What is it?" Jessie asked as they pulled into Katie's driveway

"Obviously you and Katie are going to be spending the next two nights together, and I just wanted to check if you had questions about, you know when it's time for a relationship to take the next step, or whether or not you and Katie are ready for…" Eli stopped himself when he realized that his sister was already out of the car running to Katie front door trying to get away from the most uncomfortable conversation of their lives, "Oh thank god." Eli said relieved that he no longer had to have this conversation with Jessie.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _I always knew that Eli would have my back, and that he was the last person I would have to worry about," Jessie looked up and stared at the camera, "but the day that I have a conversation about the next step in a relationship, is the same day I decide not to be in a relationship of any kind."_

Jessie ran to Katie's front door and knocked on it within a matter of seconds she got a response, "Hi Billy!" Katie said excited to see her girlfriend.

"Hey Billy!" Jessie said just as excited for their big weekend together, once they were in the house Jessie pulled Katie in for a kiss.

Once they broke apart Katie asked, "What was that for?"

"Just thought it would be a good way to start off the weekend, and I thought you needed an apology for me being so late." Jessie said with an apologetic look on her face.

Katie then gave Jessie a quick peck on the lips, "Your forgiven."

"What do you want to do?" Jesse said curious of what her girlfriend had planned for tonight.

"Well I figured that maybe, we'd make some popcorn, watch some cheesy old romance movie, do some cuddling, and move on from there." Katie said having the whole night planned out.

"Sounds like a fun night." Jessie leaned in and gave Katie one last kiss before they went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

* * *

10:00 p.m.

Jessie and Katie are lying on the couch while watching some old romance movie, they didn't know the name of it. They weren't really watching the movie, it was more them sitting there staring at each other admiring each other's beauty. Katie felt Jessie rubbing her foot against hers and enjoyed it. She wished that Jessie wouldn't stop.

In a matter of minutes Jessie leaned over and began to kiss Katie. Katie hands began to make their way down to the bottom of Jessie's shirt. Once Katie put her thumbs under Jessie's sweater, and began to pull it up, Jessie flinched.

"Sorry."

"No, no, I wasn't expecting that." Jessie said.

Katie leaned back on her end of the couch and looked down, beginning to think that maybe she was ready and Jessie wasn't going to be any time soon, but Jessie proved her wrong.

"Katie, it's fine, really. Come here." Jessie leaned over onto Katie began to kiss Katie, only this Jessie brought her hands and eyes down to the bottom of Katie's shirt, "Do you want to?"

"Only if you do."

Jessie stuck her hands under Katie's shirt and pulled it over her head, after that she quickly pulled her sweater off and through it on the ground. Jessie laid back wards on the coach, and Katie made her way on top of Jessie and began kiss her.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	12. Season 4 Episode 3 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 3 Part 2

Rating: T (For some parts of this episode rated M)

Episode Name: A Weekend with Katie

Summary: The girls are lying on the coach after a very long night

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Post a review I'd like to know what you Once and Again fans think.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Saturday May 4, 2002 Katie's House

It about 10:00a.m. the girls are on the coach sleeping under a blanket, with the clothes scattered across the room. The light shinned through the window, and into Jessie's face, and woke her up. She was lying across Katie's chest and they both had no clothes on, all of the beautiful memories of last night came back to her.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _Less than nine months ago I said that sex was gross, 12 hours ago I took mine and Katie's shirt's off and had sex with her on her coach." Jessie looked at the camera with a dreamy look on her face, "It's amazing how much one person can change you."_

"Morning you." Katie said with a yawn having finally woken up.

"Good morning to you too." Jessie said as she looked up at Katie with a smile on her face, the same smile on her face she had the day they kissed for the first time.

"So." Katie said with a similar smile on her face.

"So." Jessie said back to Katie, "I guess I shouldn't have even bothered packing pajamas for this weekend."

"Lingerie would have been a good substitute." Katie said joking, "as much as I would like to stay here I think we should probably get up, dressed and have breakfast."

"Do we have to…maybe we could just stay here all day…why do we have to get up?" Jessie pleaded.

"To answer your question we can't lie on the coach under a blanket all day, it's a little cold in here so we have to get dressed, and I'm hungry and will make pancakes for breakfast." Katie answered Jessie.

The part of that sentence that Jessie heard was that Katie would make pancakes, "Only if those pancakes have chocolate chips in them."

"Do you really think I wouldn't add chocolate chips?" Once Katie said that she leaned up and accidently knocked Jessie off the coach onto the floor, "Sorry, Jess. Are you ok?" Katie said trying to hold back a laugh, seeing how her girlfriend feel face first onto the floor.

"I am on the floor in pain and you're laughing." Jessie said pretending to be in pain.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Katie said pretending to be sorry.

Jessie grabbed the sweatshirt that she had thrown on the floor last night and put it on over her naked body, and began to gather her clothes from around the room. Katie wrapped the blanket around herself, got up from the coach, and went upstairs to her bed room to get dressed. As Katie walked up the steps Jessie stud there and watched as her girlfriend disappeared from sight. She smiled and continued what she was doing.

* * *

Katie's Kitchen Noon

The girls are in the Kitchen attempting to make break feast, but they have run into a slight problem.

"KATIE IT'S BURNING!" Jessie shouted. There girls were making pancakes for breakfast, got into a flirtatious make out session and forgot that one of the pancakes were still on the stove. They were pulled out of it when they heard the smoke detector go off.

"I got it." Katie said quickly. Without hesitation she shut off the flame, and took the pan off the stove. Jessie grabbed a kitchen towel, and tried to blow some of the smoke away from the smoke detector and get it to stop going off.

"This is your fault." Jessie stated

"How is this my fault?" Katie said wondering how this could have been her fault.

"You're the one who wanted to make pancakes for breakfast."

"You're the one who walked in here and started kissing me, while I was cooking."

"What can I say if you look so cute with flour in your hair?" Jessie said knowing that Katie had proven her point, at the same time Jessie had finally got the smoke alarm to stop beeping, "How many pancakes didn't burn?"

"None." Katie said upset that all of her hard work literally went up in smoke.

"What do you want to do for breakfast?" Jessie asked

Katie thought about it for a second, "Why don't we go to the diner and get pancakes?" Katie suggested.

"Great idea, but how are we supposed to get there? Your parents took their car with them." Jessie said skeptical with Katie's idea.

"We could walk?" Katie said giving the obvious answer.

"You want to walk all the way to the diner?" Jessie said not wanting to put out the effort.

"Jess, it's a 10 minute walk." Katie said realizing that Jessie was just being lazy.

"That's a lot of walking."

"It is not, and you know it." Katie said with a as a matter a fact tone.

"I don't have the energy."

"What happen to the girl who is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, and was on the soccer team last?" Katie said wondering why Jessie was being like this.

"I got the black belt three years ago, and I didn't do soccer this year."

"Jess, please…come on…I'm hungry." Katie said wide eyed, with a pleading tone in her voice, that she knew Jessie couldn't refuse.

"Ok, fine, but if I pass out you have to carry me." Jessie said giving into her girlfriend.

"Would you expect any less?" Katie put her hands around Jessie's waist and gave her a kiss.

"No." Jessie said as she pulled Katie in for another kiss. Once they broke apart Jessie said, "I have to call my dad, I told him that I would call, if we were going to leave."

"Ok, just make it quick." Katie said not wanting to stop kissing Jessie.

Jessie walked to the phone and dialed her dad's phone number.

"Hello." Rick answered the phone on its first ring.

"Hey dad." Jessie said

"Jess, hey are you and Katie having fun?"

"A blast…Katie and me were going to walk over to the diner, is that ok?" Jessie asked.

"Ya, sure." Rick said

"Thanks Dad."

"Jess, one thing."

"What is it."

"I got a phone call last night. Next weekend is the first weekend that I'm going to Australia, so Eli is going to pick you up at 6:00. I want to spend tonight and tomorrow with you and him before I have to go, ok."

Jessie was disappointed that her and Katie's weekend had to end early, and that Rick would be leaving in less than a week, but she was happy that she would be able to spend tonight and tomorrow with him, "Ok, I'll tell Katie…Bye Dad."

"Bye Jess." They both hung up the phone at the same time.

"What are you going to tell Katie?" Katie was ease dropping on Jessie conversation with her Dad.

"Eli is going to pick me up at 6:00." Jessie said with disappointment in her voice

"Why?" Katie said wanting to know why Jessie had to leave early.

"Next weekend is going to be my Dads first weekend in Australia, and he wants to spend tonight and tomorrow with me and Eli."

"I thought you said that you guys didn't have to go to Australia anymore." Katie said wondering why Rick was going to Australia.

"We don't, but my dad has to go out there one weekend a month to see how the project is going. I wish he didn't have to go." Jessie said with a depressed look on her face.

"There's nothing you can do about it. All you can do is support your Dad." Katie said as she pulled Jessie for a hug.

"I know." Jessie said, at the same time they heard Katie's stomach growl, "I guess we should go get something to eat." Both girls laughed as they grabbed their jackets, put on their shoes, and started to walk to the dinner.

* * *

Diner

Jessie and Katie were at the diner trying to order there food but Katie couldn't figure out, what she wanted to eat. The waitress and Jessie were both starting to get annoyed.

Jessie grabbed Katie's menu and put it on the table, "My friend and I will both have the chocolate chip pancakes, and a side of bacon."

"Anything to drink?" the waitress said relieved that Jessie did that because people were starting to call her over.

"Let me think." Katie said.

Before Katie could have the chance to think Jessie said, "We'll each have a glass of hot chocolate."

"Ok" the waitress wrote down their order, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"Why did you do that?" Katie said annoyed with Jessie

"What do mean?" Jessie was also a little annoyed with Katie because of how long she was taking to order her food.

"Ordering for me like that, taking the menu out of my hand, and not giving a second to think about what I wanted to drink." Katie did not like what Jessie did.

"Katie you were forever to figure what you wanted to eat, when you always order the same thing. Other people were calling for the waitress to come over to them, and you were going to keep her waiting even longer if you I didn't order for you." Jessie said very pointedly.

"Whatever." Katie said annoyed, "What time did you say Eli was picking you up at again?" she ask trying to change the conversation.

"6:00, why?" Jessie responded

"Just asking."

The waitress came back with their drinks and put them in front of them.

Katie was looking at her drink try to think of something to talk about to change the mood, and came up with something alright, "So, Jess lets talk about last night."

Jessie was taking a drink of her hot chocolate and when Katie said that she kind of choke on it a little bit, "What about last night?"

"I think we both know what I mean about last night." Katie said with a grin on her face, and girlfriend whose cheeks turned a little red, "You know for a girl who doesn't really like to talk about it you sure do it really well."

Jessie began to smile a little bit, remembering everything that happened on Katie's coach last night, "Now that you know my secret don't tell anyone." Jessie said joking.

"I should have guessed that you would be good at it considering that Tad only goes for the girls that he someone telepathically knows…" Katie stopped talking when the waitress arrived to give them their food. As soon as the waitress left Katie began to inhale the food in front of her.

Jessie just started at her girlfriend who would slow down for a second, "Katie slow down you might choke." She said giggling at the sight in front of her.

"Walking works up an appetite, lazy bones." Katie said with a chuckle.

"I am not lazy."

"You are so lazy. You were complaining are the first minute. You need to stat to eat better, exercise more, and take better care of yourself." Katie said joking.

"Me, you just inhaled three big chocolate chip pancake's, a plate of bacon which we were supposed to share, and a cup of hot chocolate."

"I go to a gym I can get away with eating like this… Hey why do you sign up at the same gym as me." Katie said with that great idea tone in her voice.

"Katie why would I put myself through that?" Jessie said very skeptical

"The weight that you lost to anorexia isn't goanna last forever. It would nice be having you there with me. Also it builds character." Katie said, "Plus we walked past it on our way her we can sign you up on our way back to my place."

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?" Jessie said with a grin on her face.

"Obviously." Katie said.

"Fine." Jessie said annoyed for the fact that Katie could talk her into doing anything, as her and Katie finished their food. They paid the check left ten percent and walked over to Katie's gym. Were Jessie signed up.

* * *

Katie's House 5:00 p.m.

They were sitting on the coach in the living room talking, "Hey Jess, there something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Last night got me thinking about some things." Katie said with a frown on her face.

"Things like what?" Jessie said wondering where Kate was going with this.

"What happens when your mom finds out us, what happens when it's time for me to go off to college, whether this is going to last a lifetime, or if it's just one of those things that happens between girls in high school." As soon as Katie finished saying that Jessie leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Katie, last night got me thinking also. I have made my choice that my mom does not want to make me choose between her and you. Whatever college you go to I will go to. Last night proved to me that this, what's happening between us with last a lifetime. Katie Singer I love you." Katie leaned in gave Jessie a kiss like none they ever had before. At the same time she removed Jessie shirt and her own. And got on top of Jessie.

At that time they heard a knock on the door, Katie looked up and screamed, "Who is it?"

"It's Eli I came early."

Both girls scrambled to get their shirts back on. Once they had them on and straightened themselves up, Jessie screamed "Come in it's unlocked."

Eli walked in saw both of them and that they seemed very suspicious, "Did I walk in on something."

"No." Jessie said nodding her head.

"Ok, well go get your stuff, we have to go."

"Ok." Jessie ran up to Katie's room to get her bag.

"That was bazar." Eli said with a confused look on his face, "So how was everything?"

"Fine, watched a movie, hung out, got brunch,…" Eli cut Katie off

"Slept together." Eli said outright not holding anything back

Katie blushed a little, and tried to come up with an excuse not knowing that Jessie told Eli, "She slept on the coach and I slept in my…"

"Katie, it's ok, Jessie told me about you two last night." Eli said

"She did." Katie said surprised knowing how stressed her and Jessie were when Grace told them that Eli knew.

"Well it was more along the lines of her telling me after I asked her."

"Ready to go?" Jessie asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Let's go." Eli said wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Bye, Katie." Jessie gave Katie a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." Katie said.

Eli and Jessie walked out to the car, put Jessie's bag in the back seat, started the car, and left.

"You two slept together didn't you?" Eli said joking

Jessie gave Eli a playful slap on the side of his arm and said, "Shut up."

 **Screen turns black the Episode has ended.**


	13. Season 4 Episode 4 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 4 Part 1

Rating: T

Episode Name: Vengeance

Summary: Grace is standing in the kitchen shouting for Jessie to get ready because they are running late.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the third episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

If you have any ideas for episodes please write them under reviews. Just keep in mind that unlike the last three seasons of Once and Again this one is primary from Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Eli's perspective.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Once and Again Opening Song**

Monday May 6, 2002

Sammler / Manning House Kitchen

It's a morning at the Sammler / Manning House Grace is standing in the Kitchen shouting for Jessie to come down so that they can leave, what she doesn't know is why Jessie is taking so long.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _What do I say, I mean I've had never to tell family that I did something at school." Jessie looked at the camera very stressed._

Jessie is looking in her mirror contemplating how she is going to tell her dad that she got detention when she hears Grace voice echo throughout the house, "Jessie, come on! I'm leaving without you!" Jessie quickly grabbed her bag, through it over her shoulder and ran down stairs. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Rick and Eli sitting at the table.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _I guess it's better to just rip the bandage off then peel it."_

"Dad there something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, Jess what is it?" Rick asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"I have to stay after school today."

"Ok, for what?"

"Umm…I got detention." Jessie said struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

Eli started laughing uncontrollably, "You what?" was all he could get through his laughter.

"Jess, what happened?" Rick said as rage began to build up indie of him.

"I may have feel asleep in a class on Friday." It pained Jessie to have to lie to her father but she wasn't ready to tell him why she really got detention.

"You what!?" Rick then shouted he knew all too well that Jessie knew what was the right and wrong thing to do in a classroom, "When did this happen?"

"Last period, Friday." Jessie said

"And you didn't say anything because?" Rick said wanting to know why Jessie wouldn't say anything.

"Because…" Jessie didn't know what to say.

"Jessie come on we have to leave?" Grace shouted from outside waiting for Jessie to come so they could leave.

"Go to school we talk about this later." Rick said realizing what time it was when Grace shouted at Jessie.

As Rick picked up his newspaper and went back to reading it, Jessie slammed to door behind her, and Eli's laughter started to dye down. Jessie made her way down the steps, into the car, and the second she got in the car the first thing she heard was, "How much longer can you take to get out of your room in the morning. I mean every day, we are always running late. I mean what do you do in your room in the morning that takes so long."

"Make myself look nice, for Katie" Jessie said trying to get Grace off her back, "You don't drive me home after school I have to stay late, I'll see if Katie can give me a ride."

"Why do you have to stay late?" Grace asked knowing that Jessie never stayed late. It was usually from school with Katie either her Karen's house, Katie House, or the Sammler/Manning House.

"It doesn't matter." Jessie said staring out the window, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever." Grace said trying to end the conversation before it turned into an argument before school, "I have Gay-Straight Alliance meeting anyway."

"How much longer do you have that for?"

"June 14th, the day of the dance, and the last day of school." Grace said enthusiastically that she would finally be done with a constant reminder of Mr. Dimitri, "Hmm…I just thought of something."

"What?" Jessie said not sure if she wanted to know what Grace was going to say or if she would just blow it off.

"You and Katie should go to dance…together." Emphasizing the word together.

"Why Grace? Why would we do that?" Jessie said in response to Graces idea.

"First of all, the school is going to have to find out eventually, and second it's the last day of school, so everyone would have the entire summer to get over it if they have a problem with it."

"Grace as good of a point as that is me and Katie already know what we are going to about coming out to everyone." Jessie said knowing what her and Kati agreed on.

"Oh really what's that?" Grace said having a feeling that it would be a while before they say anything to anyone other than her and Eli.

"When she's ready to say something at school, I will say something to my Dad and Lily."

"So basically never." Grace said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Ya basically." Jessie said wanting to end the conversation.

"I'm trying to help you."

"Grace we will tell people when were ready. Can we please drop the subject?"

"Fine where here anyway," Grace said as she put the car into park, they both got out of the car and started to the front of the school, "So what are you going to do about therapy today?"

"I'm taking her…Hi Billie." Katie came up from behind and gave Jessie a hug.

Jessie responded with a hug of her own, and said "Hi Billie."

"I'll see you two later."

"Was it something I said?" Katie asked wondering why grace stormed off.

"She's just being Grace." They both laughed and walked into the building for school.

 **Screen turns black commercials have started**


	14. Season 4 Episode 4 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 4 Part 2

Rating: T

Episode Name: Vengeance

Summary: Katie, Tad, and the rest of the class are waiting for the teacher to come in and teach.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Post a review, or any ideas you guys have, I'd like to know what you Once and Again fans think.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Period 3: Katie's World Cultures Class

"So where is the teacher class started like ten minutes ago?" One of the kids said

"Right here, for those you who don't know me I'm Mr. Nowlick and I'll be filling in for your teacher today," Mr. Nowlick said walking into the classroom, after he put his brief case on the desk he looked up and noticed sitting in front of the class was Katie and Tad, "Ms. Singer, Mr. Myers, I see I have the pleasure of teaching the two of you today, hopefully it is easier than last year." When he said that he got a little bit of a chuckle out of the class.

When that happened Katie thought back to what Jessie said on Friday, and only one word came to her mind, vengeance, "Mr. Nowlick I see that you have replaced that really bad comb over you had last year with and an even worse hair weave." When Katie said that the whole class started laughing. The table had turned.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _Love it makes you do crazy things." Katie said looking into the camera with a grin on her face._

"You know what Ms. Singer, I had almost forgot how good it felt to give you detention, right after school today." Mr. Nowlick said, infuriated with Katie.

"Every minute will be worth it." Katie said with a grin on her face.

"Go sit at your desk." Mr. Nowlick shouted.

Katie walked to her desk and sat down right next to Tad, "Katie, what was that all about? You knew he was going to give you detention." Tad whispered to Katie.

"I know." Katie whispered back.

"Why did you say that to him?"

"Remember in February last year when he made you look like a complete moron in front of the whole class."

"Ya. I wanted to poke his eye out with a pen."

"He did worse to Jessie on Friday, we'll be in detention together today."

"What did she…" Tad was cut off from his sentence.

"Ms. Singer, Mr. Myers would you please face the front of the classroom." Mr. Nowlick said noticing Katie and Tad talking.

Katie and Tad looked towards the classroom and started taking notes.

* * *

5 minutes until period 3 ends

Mr. Nowlick is going on and on about the his Buddhism, and Tad is staring out the window not paying attention, "Mr. Myers, care to join the class, maybe tell what's on your, if that's physically possible for you?" The class chuckled a little bit.

Tad thought about what he said for a second and realized that he said the exact same thing last year before he embarrassed Tad in front of the whole class. To prevent that from happening Tad said, "I was contemplating on how boring you are, also you should have stuck with the comb over." There was an outburst of laughter from the class, which caused Mr. Nowlick's face to turn red.

"You can now join Ms. Singer for detention after school." Mr. Nowlick's voice was filled with rage, "And also…" the bell cut Mr. Nowlick off.

Katie and Tad grabbed their bags and headed straight to the cafeteria, "What was that about?" Katie asked Tad wanting to know why he spoke out against Mr. Nowlick.

"He tried to make me look stupid again." Tad said

"Ya, I know, but it's so out of character for you to go and talk to well anyone like that." Katie said wondering what was on Tad mind.

"Katie he said the exact same thing to me last year before he made me look like a fool in front of the whole class. I wasn't going to let that happen again, so I turned the table on him."

"I know, but it's just not like you to talk to people like that." Katie said a little worried about Tad.

"Katie I wasn't goanna go through what I went through last year again. I'm fine, and now it doesn't have to be just you and Jess, in detention." Tad said reassuring Katie.

"Ok." They went into the cafeteria saw that Jessie wasn't in there yet, and went to the lunch line to get lunch.

* * *

Cafeteria the lunch table 10 minutes later

When they got to the lunch table Katie saw Jessie sitting at the lunch table waiting for them, leaning her head against one hand poking her fork at her food with the other hand.

"Hey, Jess." Tad said not noticing Jessie's depressed state.

Jessie didn't answer. She had so many thoughts going through her mind about what had happened on Friday, and have detention today that she didn't realize he was talking to her.

"Billy, are you alright." Katie said to Jessie hoping that she would respond. When Jessie didn't respond Katie got an idea in her head, "Jess, Tad told the school about us."

That broke Jessie out of her depressed state of mind, "He what!" Jessie became full of rage not realizing that Katie only said that to pull Jessie's head out of her ass, "Tad I am going to kill you." Jessie noticed that Katie was laughing, "Why are you laughing at this?"

"Jess, Tad, didn't tell anyone anything, I just said that to get your attention." Katie said as she continued to laugh.

Jessie playfully pushed Katie and said, "That's not funny." Katie was able to break through Jessie depressed state and put a smile on her face.

Once the laughing died down Katie got right to the point and asked, "So, why were you in a bad mood?" Katie asked.

"I was thinking having to stay after today, and how my dad was mad at me this morning."

"How mad was he?" Tad asked.

"He didn't ground me yet because we were in a hurry to leave the house, but I have a feeling that that's coming when he gets home from work today."

"Oh speaking of detention, you're not going to be alone." Katie said hoping that it would help to know that she wouldn't be alone.

It took Jessie a second but she realized what Katie meant, "What did you do Katie?"

"Vengeance." Katie said with pride in her voice.

"Vengeance." Jessie said

"Yes, Mr. Nowlick was our substitute in World Cultures last period. And I told him outright that his hair weave looks worse then the comb over he had last year."

Jessie started laughing, "Katie Singer I have never met anyone like you in my life. Thank you"

"Well I couldn't just let him get away with what he did on Friday."

"What about me don't I deserve a thank you."

"For what?" Jessie said wondering why she would ever thank Tad.

"I did something similar in class today to Mr. Nowlick, and I'll be in detention with the both of you after school today."

"What did you do?" Jessie said curious with what Tad could have done.

"I said to him that I was contemplating on how the hair weave he has, looks worse than the comb over he had last year." Tad said happy that he did that.

"So, basically you built off of what Katie said to him." Jessie said, knowing all too well that he must have had his own agenda behind saying something that to Mr. Nowlick.

"Jess, I was defending your honor, don't you think I deserve a thank you for that." Tad said not realizing that he had offended Jessie.

"First off, there is nothing wrong with my honor. Second off there is no way that you are saying something like to any teacher in the middle of a class without some agenda of your own behind it." Jessie snapped at him.

"I'm joking, and my agenda was that I wasn't going to let him make me look like a fool in front of the class again." they were quick for a second.

To break the quite Katie said, "Oh…Jess, I just remembered…um what are we going to do about the appointment after school today?"

"It's at 4:00 and are you still driving me there?" Jessie asked.

"I don't I have my parents car, Tad had to give me."

"I can drive you to this appointment."

"Thanks Tad." Jessie said

"What kind of appointment is this?"

"A doctor's appointment nothing big." Katie said, knowing that Jessie didn't like telling people that she went to therapy.

"Ok, so where are you two going after this appointment?"

"My moms." Jessie said

"We have detention, then after that we leave the school, go to this appointment, and I drop you and Jessie's Moms house, is that right?"

"Ya." Jessie and Katie said at the same time.

At the same time the bell rang, and the three of them grabbed their bags and headed to their next classes.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	15. Season 4 Episode 4 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 4 Part 3

Rating: T

Episode Name: Vengeance

Summary: Katie, Tad, and Jessie to go the class room for detention.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Post a review, or any ideas you guys have, I'd like to know what you Once and Again fans think.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Upton Sinclair High School Just after the last bell of the day rung

Katie and Jessie are standing by Jessie's locker waiting for Mr. Dimitri's old classroom to clear out so that detention can start.

"I'm sure I failed." Katie said. Her and Jessie where talking about a pop quiz Katie had last period.

"I'm sure you did fine."

"He through it us at last second and we only had five minutes to take it."

"Katie, when something goes into your head you never forget it."

"She's right you know." Tad walked up behind them, and backed up Jessie's statement

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Katie asked Tad.

Tad paused for a second and thought about what to say because he had no idea what they were talking about, "It had to do with you rarely not forgetting things."

"Katie got a pop quiz last period, and she thinks that she failed."

"I did."

"You'll be fine. Somehow with you when one thing goes in one ear it doesn't go out the other."

Once the halls where empty "You three come in." they turned around and saw the Principle standing by the door.

"Mr. Stevens is in charge of detention?" Jessie asked having never been in detention before.

Katie and Tad where just as surprised, "Only when he wants to talk to the students himself," she turned her head and saw him glaring at them from the opening of the door to Mr. Dimitri's old classroom, "and that isn't often."

"Nowlick must have made a big deal out of what happened this morning." Tad said, as they turned around and walked into the classroom.

Once they entered Mr. Stevens said, "Close the door behind you, and take a seat" Tad closed the door and the three of them sat in the first three seats, "looks like it's just three of you today." "Ms. Singer, Mr. Myers good to see you two again. Ms. Sammler you're the last person I thought I would see in here."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Jessie said

"Well this isn't it your free to go."

"What, why?" Jessie said surprised.

"I was walking past, your class at last period on Friday and saw what Mr. Nowlick did, I think you've been through enough, you can leave if you want, I'm not going mark you down for anything." The principle said, with a half grin on his face, knowing what a good student Jessie was, and that she was the last person that deserved to be in detention after what had happened.

"Does Mr. Nowlick know, I mean what if he says something?" Jessie asked not wanting to experience what she went through on Friday again.

"If he says something or talks you like the way he did on Friday again, just pick up your bag, and walk down to my office. There is a difference between, getting a student to pay attention, and embarrassing someone in front of a whole class." Jessie smiled at what the principle said.

"Thankyou." Jessie grabbed her bag and left the classroom, to go and find something do while Katie and Tad are in detention, "I'll see you guys after detention."

"Now Ms. Singer let's start with you, so you what did you say to Mr. Nowlick when he was subbing your class today." Mr. Stevens asked, he didn't seem to be willing to give Katie or Tad a break considering how often they were in detention there.

"I said that replaced that really bad comb over he had last year with and an even worse hair weave." Katie said no regret in her voice.

"and you Mr. Myers."

"I said that I was contemplating on how boring he was, and that he should have stuck with the comb over." Tad had the same tone in his voice.

Mr. Stevens tried not to make it known but, he chuckled a little bit at what Tad and Katie did, "As humorous as that is you still can't insult teachers in the middle of class," still had a half smile on his face trying to hold back a laugh, "How's about this if the two you just tell me why you said spoke to him like that, I'll let you out early, ok."

"Really, why?"

"I had planned on going home early today, and still want to…also to be honest with what Mr. Nowlick did to Jessie, and the way he treats other students here, I see it as you sticking up for other students. Also myself and a number of other teachers here think he probably deserved it." He said unable to hold back a smile anymore.

"Ok, Jessie is my…," Katie stopped for a second because she almost said girlfriend, "…best friend and with what happened to her on Friday, only one word came into my mind when I saw Mr. Nowlick, Vengeance."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you had the same motive." directing his attention towards Tad.

"Ya, pretty much."

Mr. Stevens took a deep breath and said, "Ok, you two are free to go."

"Thanks." Katie and Tad said at the same time as they grabbed their bags and walked out into the hallway.

"Well I think I'm out of good luck for the rest of the school year." Katie said

"I second that. So where do you think Jess, went?" Tad asked

"She probably went to the library, to find some she needs for homework or something."

"How are you so sure, maybe she's lying on a bench or something taking a nap or something?"

"Jessie Sammler is not using free time like this to sit on a bench and take a nap." Katie said with a grin on her face. She loved how smart Jessie is, but she didn't like it how whenever she saw without her, Jessie had a something related to school in her hand, and not something that doesn't have to do with school.

"How do you of all the people fall in love with a book worm?" Tad asked knowing all to well that Jessie and Katie were complete opposites.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie said not understanding what Tad meant by that.

"What do I mean…You two are complete opposites…You are always breaking the rules, and she is always following them. You always put out the bare minimum with school work, she goes the extra mile. You don' take crap from anyone, and she just walks away from it…I guess I thought you would have wanted to be with someone more like you." Tad said confused with how Jessie and Katie have lasted so long considering Katie last three relationships didn't last half the same amount of time.

"You know what they say, opposites attract." Katie said with a grin.

"I guess that explains what happened with Tara, Joana, and Sarah."

"Tara moved, you know that. Joana was still figuring things out, you know that. Sarah was the most self-centered person alive."

"I still think you and Tara could have pulled off the whole long distance relationship thing."

"She didn't, and you that."

"Ok, what don't I know about you and your relationship status."

"A lot of things. Now can we stop talking about my love life and find Jessie?"

"Isn't talking about where Jessie is considered talking about your love life, considering that she is your love life." Tad said with a smirk on his face.

Katie rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

* * *

Upton Sinclair School Library

Jessie is in the library walking through the romance section to find a good book that she can use to write a book report on.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _Love will make you do crazy things in life" Jessie looked at the camera, "I guess Katie just demonstrated to me what love will make people do."_

Jessie was so focused with what she was doing that she didn't realize what was about to happen.

"Hi, Billie." Katie snuk up behind Jessie and pulled her into a hug.

"Billie," Jessie hugged back, and saw Tad standing a couple of feet back, "I thought you both were still in detention."

"Stevens let us out early." Tad said.

"Apparently even he has a life outside of this school." Katie said, "Hey, what time is the…appointment at, I mean did you have to change the time." Katie paused for a second because she remembered that Tad was there and that Jessie didn't like people knowing that she went to therapy.

"It's still at 4:00."

"How far away is it?"

"About twenty minutes."

"We should probably leave now, its 3:30."

"Ya, let me just grab my bag." Jessie said.

Once Jessie grabbed her bag they made their way to the exit of the library and started to head out to the parking lot.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	16. Season 4 Episode 4 Part 4 A

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 4 Part 4

Rating: T

Episode Name: Vengeance

Summary: Katie, Tad, and Jessie are sitting in Tad car about to pull into the parking garage of Dr. Rosenfelds office.

Authors Note: This episode turned out to be a little bit too long so I'm going do a Season 4 Episode 4 Part 4 A and Season 4 Episode 4 Part 4 B. B will be posted next week.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 posted on Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Tad's car

The three of them are sitting car, circling around the parking garage to find a spot for to Tad to park while Jessie and Katie go inside for the session.

"So, how long is this going to be?" Tad asked.

"About an hour." Jessie said, leaning against one hand waiting for Tad to park the car so they can get out.

"What should I do? I mean should I come in, is there a waiting room?"

"No." Jessie said very quickly, not wanting Tad to find out about what the session is really for.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _I probably shouldn't be embarrassed of it anymore, but I still am. I don't want people to know, and if I didn't think that I could trust Katie I would have never told her about having to meet with Dr. Rosenfeld."_

Tad looked back at Jessie, wondering why she reacted the way she did.

"She means that there is no waiting room."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Tad said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I don't know sit the car, take a nap, read a book, do homework for a change." Katie said throwing out ideas for Tad.

"Hang on one second," Tad said realizing something, "isn't this supposed to be just for Jessie?"

Jessie and Katie looked at each other not sure what to say, "Actually it's for the both of us." Katie said.

"Well what kind of appointment is this?"

Once again the girls froze not sure what to say. Then Katie thought of an answer, before she said anything she motioned to Jessie to play along, "We are going see a relationship specialist." Tad turned his head back and looked straight at Katie when she said that.

"Katie!" Jessie screeched, not thinking that would be the answer Katie came up, starting to blush a little bit.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _Relationship Specialist, or Pediatric Therapist to help treat me for anorexia," Jessie buried her face in her hands, "I guess the Relationship Specialist is better."_

Tad became consumed with laughter, "Why are you two going to a relationship specialist?"

Jessie didn't know how to answer that question, and before she could come up with something to say Katie answered, "We need to spice up our relationship, and this person can help us with that."

Jessie once again screeched, "Katie!"

"You two want to spice up your relationship just sleep together." When Tad said that joking he noticed that both girls went mute and stared at each other, "You two already sleep together."

Katie slapped him on the side of the arm and said, "We'll be back in and hour." At the same time her and Jessie got out of the car and slammed to door shut also.

Once the girls where in the building heading up the stair to Dr. Rosenfelds office Jessie said, "A relationship specialist." Both girls stopped walking looked at each other and laughed, "Where did you come up that?" Jessie asked.

Katie then wrapped her arms around Jessie waste, "Well, when I looked at you I thought about our relationship, and for some reason that just came to mind."

Jessie leaned in and gave Katie a peck on the lips, "Thanks Katie."

Katie did the same and then asked, "For what?"

"For not telling Tad what we were really doing here." After Jessie answered Katie's question she kissed Katie one last time, broke apart, and walked into the waiting room of Doctor Rosenfelds office to realize that once again he was late.

"You know what Jess, why can't you just go to a therapist that's on time for his patients."

* * *

Meanwhile in the parking garage

 **Tad Black and White**

" _I've seen Katie with other people before Jessie. Sarah, Joana, and Tara. She didn't care for any of them the way she does Jessie, it's almost as if they were meant for each other."_

Tad had been sitting in the car for a while and decided to get out of the car and try to find a bathroom. He entered the building and on his way up the stairs, he bumped in Dr. Rosenfeld, "Sorry." Tad said quickly.

"It's not a problem." Dr. Rosenfeld responded

"There a bathroom here?"

"There one in the waiting room of my office around the corner."

"Thanks. What your name?"

"Dr. Rosenfeld."

"What are you a doctor for?"

"Pediatric therapy."

"What's that?"

"It's basically therapy for people under the age of 18. I'm actually late for an appointment." He said. They got to his office and walked in, "Bathroom is the first door to the left."

"Tad, what are you doing in here?" Katie said.

"Me, what are you doing here, aren't the two of you supposed to be seeing a relationship specialist."

"A what?" Dr. Rosenfeld said confused with the situation.

Jessie had her head in her hands, taking it all in, her girlfriend and Tad are arguing in the middle of Dr. Rosenfeld office, Tad now knows about her and Jessie therapy sessions, and she now knows what it takes to confuse Dr. Rosenfeld.

"You were supposed to stay in the car." Katie said.

"I had to use the bathroom Katie. What do you want me to do if I've got to go."

"Wait until you get home."

"I'm not waiting close to 2 hours."

Dr. Rosenfeld just stands there looks over at Jessie. To see that she is just as confused with the situation as he is. The both now have grins on their faces, enjoying the situation, "Can you two stop arguing for a minute, and the four of us go into my office, and start to session. We only have an hour."

"The four of us?" Jessie not wanting Tad to join them.  
"Yes, clearly these two have some issues that need sorting out, and sometimes it helps for me to meet other people involved with my patient's life. See what kind of people they keep around them."

"Katie, I always knew that being friends with you would lead to me having to go to therapy someday." Tad said

"Oh please, you did that yourself. Come on lets go into the shrinks office?"

Once they got into Dr. Rosenfelds office Jessie and Katie sat next to each other on the couch, Tad sat in a chair, and Dr. Rosenfeld pulled over the chair from his desk, "How was your days?" Dr. Rosenfeld started off.

All three of them looked at each other and said, "Fine."

"Anything happen after school?" Dr. Rosenfeld said with an implying tone in his voice, with that optimistic look on his face looking at Jessie.

Jessie thought about it for a second and then realized why he was doing that, "My dad called didn't he?"

"He just wanted me talk to you and see what happen, that's it." Dr. Rosenfeld said.

"It's Katie's fault." Jessie said outright

"How is it my fault?" Katie said not understanding how Jessie day dreaming could be her fault.

"If every other thought in my mind wasn't about you, I may have not day dreamed in his class."

"Oh please it is humanly impossible to not day dream in Mr. Nowlick's class. It's also impossible to have him teaching your class and not get detention. Me and Tad confirmed that today."

"You and Tad also got detention?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Nowlick was subbing for our class today. Katie decided to get vengeance, and I didn't want him to make me look like a fool." Tad said answering his question.

"Vengeance?" Dr. Rosenfeld was curious about that.

"Mr. Nowlick embarrassed Jessie in front of her class on Friday and when he came in the room to sub for our class I made a comment on his comb over from last year, and his hair dye and weave from this year." Katie chuckled a little bit thinking to how much everyone laughed at him.

"And Tad how did you get detention, the same reason as Katie I assume, vengeance?" Dr. Rosenfeld said.

"Vengeance was apart of it. Also he made me look like an idiot in front of our class last year I didn't want that to happen again."

"That answers a few questions."

 **To be continued next week**


	17. Season 4 Episode 4 Part 4 B

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 4 Part 4 B

Rating: T

Episode Name: Vengeance

Summary: Katie, Tad, and Jessie are sitting in Dr. Rosenfeld's office.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

Post a review, or any ideas you guys have, I'd like to know what you Once and Again fans think.

 **Where we left off last week**

"So Tad, Katie how long have you two been friends." Dr. Rosenfeld started off the conversation.

"We meant back in the, was it second or third grade?" Tad asked Katie

"Second I think." Katie said, "Best friends since then…well until I meet Jessie of course."

"She stole the title of Katie's best friend from me, and I wouldn't have gotten it back if she and Jessie didn't become girlfriends." Tad said.

"You know about Jessie and Katie?" Dr. Rosenfeld asked interested with what Tad just said.

"Ya, I was one of the first people Katie told about her, and Katie had a drunken ranting about her Jessie at a party I had about two months ago." Katie put her face in her hands, still embarrassed about what happened months ago, not because she told Tad about her and Jessie, the reason she was still embarrassed was because Jessie had to see her like that. Jessie, is sitting in her chair thinking to herself - You idiot all your doing in giving him ammo -

"Jessie and Katie told me about that." Dr. Rosenfeld said as he picked up a glass of water and took a drink of it, "Tad correct me if I'm wrong but you took Jessie on a date at the beginning of the school year when you two where working on that play right?"

"Ya, she came with me to a bowling party."

"And then you asked her out again to a party at Katie's is that also correct?"

"Also correct."

"Jessie said, that at the party you tried to kiss her she didn't want to kiss you is that also correct?" Jessie started to blush a little bit still wondering why she told him that.

"It's a possibility."

"Possibility!" Katie burst out, "You practically tried to have sex with her on the couch in my living room."

"Katie!" Jessie said not wanting anyone to know that.

"Possibility or not you did try to kiss Jessie yes or no?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"Just asking a few questions. I want to know what type of relationship you have with Jessie."

"If you wanted to know that you should've just asked. We sit and lunch, talk about Katie when she isn't around, she dates my best friend, and sometimes I give her a ride if she needs it. You know friends. "

"From what you said before that it seemed like you wanted to be more than just friends."

"That was at the time. Before…" Tad said which caught Jessie attention.

Jessie cut Tad off, "Tad, what do you mean, at the time?"

"Jess, I think it's pretty obvious he had a crush on you, and then you turned out to be dating me." Katie said in a stating the obvious tone.

"Is that true." Jessie asked.

Tad closed eyes for a second and scratched his eyebrow with his thumb once or twice, "Ya that pretty much sums it up."

Jessie looked over at Tad never realizing that he had a crush on her, "Tad, I didn't…"

Tad cut her off, "It's not a problem, you're with Katie now." He had one of those fake, every things fine, there isn't a problem in the world expressions on his face.

Jessie couldn't tell but Katie could tell the expression on Tad face that something was wrong, "Hey, can me Tad have the room for minute and talk?"

Jessie looked at Katie, surprised that she said that, "That fine, but I mean is everything ok?"

"Ya, every things fine I just need to talk to Tad in private for a minute." Katie turned her attention to Dr. Rosenfeld, "that ok Rosenfeld."

"First of its doctor Rosenfeld, second I don't have any problem with that." Once he said that he grabbed his clipboard, him and Jessie got up and walked out of the room.

"Ok what's going on with you?" Katie said

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about first, Mr. Nowlick this morning, then your willingness to give us a ride here, and you just had that fake every things fine, there isn't a problem in the world expressions on your face."

Tad was quite for a second, "Katie I…"

"You still like her don't you?" Katie interrupted Tad.

"What I do not." Tad said in denial.

"Tad, look it's…" Kati tried to say something let Tad know it's ok.

"Katie, I don't like her. Even if I did she gay, and she's your girlfriend." Tad said very pointedly trying to get Katie to drop the subject.

"First off we don't know for a fact that she's gay, she could be bi-sexual. Second, I get why you still like her, I'm not going judging you, I would never do that." Katie stopped for a second realizing that she was getting through to him.

"Katie she's gay, we both know that, and what if I do like her. I can't be with her. That doesn't mean I can't be nice her, and help her," Tad said stopping for a second to think, "Katie I know I can't be with her, I know that I have to move on, but it's just not that easy. Especially when you have to watch your best friend date the girl you wanted to date."

"Tad I'm sorry, I…" Katie got cut off by Tad.

"Katie please don't apologize, I have to learn to deal with this it's that simple now can we drop the subject."

"Ok."

* * *

Waiting room just after Jessie, Dr. Rosenfeld walked out of Dr. Rosenfelds office.

"Has this ever happen before?" Jessie asked Dr. Rosenfeld realizing the situation they were in.

"Being asked to leave my office by girl who isn't one of my patients, or having a kid say in front of me that he used to have feelings for a girl that turned out to be gay." He said, they both had grins start to grow on their faces, "Is Tad one of your friends at school?"

"Ya, he sits has lunch with me Katie every day brings a number of football players over to table with him, I'm still trying to figure out how Katie and me are able to fit at that lunch table." Jessie chuckled a little bit, "Offers me and Katie a ride every now and then. He's a friend."

"From the way he looks at you, I think he may wish that you guys could be more than friends." Dr. Rosenfeld said with a half-smile.

"I've had that feeling for a while." Jessie said, "I just don't know what to do."

"Is that a question or is that an answer?"

"Both." Jessie said

"I can't tell you want to do?"

"Of course." Jessie said falling back in the chair she was sitting in.

"But I can say this, eventually you are going to have to say something about this or he is. You might as well get it out of the way now." Dr. Rosenfeld advised.

"What am I supposed to say…Hey Tad I'm sorry we can't be together, I am gay, with Katie, and I don't like you the same way."

"If that's how you want to."

"Thanks you're big help." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Just doing my job." Dr. Rosenfeld said, "So outside your relationship with Katie, Tad, and Mr. Nowlick, how is everything?"

"Everything is good," Jessie said trying not to give Dr. Rosenfeld anything to work with.

"I just remembered your dad wanted me to give you two messages. One your grounded for a week, and two his plane for Australia isn't leaving until Friday May 31st." Dr. Rosenfeld said, looking for something he could use. "Why so glum? This is a big opportunity for your Dad, and he's going to be here for an extra two weeks." Dr. Rosenfeld said a little confused about Jessie's expression.

"I know it's a big opportunity and I know that this is one of the things that he has always wanted to do, but I'm going to miss him?" Jessie said with her head held down upset that Rick was going to be leaving Friday night.

"That's understandable. Generally when people close to you go to different countries for a period of time you miss them."

"It's not just that, once a month he is going to have to just pick up and leave no matter what going on, what if there's and emergency here, and he can't get to us, what if something happens over there, what if…"

Dr. Rosenfeld cut Jessie off, "Jessie believe I get. Your dad's going to a different county, there are a lot of what ifs to worry about, but standing around worrying about those what ifs isn't going to do anything. What you have to do is be there for your Dad, show him some support and show him that you're ok with him going."

"I know." Once Jessie said that, Katie said that they could come back in.

Once they walked back into the Dr. Rosenfelds office he said, "Since we only have about 10 minutes left Jessie, Tad would you two like the room for a minute to talk."

"I think we need talk." Tad said not even giving Jessie a chance to say something.

Instead of saying a variation of maybe another time she said, "Ya, can we have a minute."

Once again Dr. Rosenfeld left the room, this time accompanied by Katie.

"We need to talk." Tad said nervous about this conversation.

"I can tell considering that you asked Katie and Rosenfeld to leave" Jessie joking, trying to change the mood.

"Look Jess I," Tad had a hard time thinking of what to say.

"Tad it's…"

Tad cut Jessie off from what she was going to say, "Jess, please listen to what I have to say."

"Ok."

"Look Jess, I'm guessing that Katie told you, but in case if she didn't prior to meeting you, I liked a different girl every other week."

"She mentioned it."

"After I met you it changed I wasn't doing that anymore, you've been the only girl on my mind these last few months. Jess, look what I'm trying to say is that I know you're with Katie, and I know we can't be together, but I would still would like for us to be friends. Is that ok?"

Jessie was shocked with what Tad said for a second and brought herself to say, "I'd like that. friends it is." Jessie said happy that she wouldn't have to lose Tad as a friend.

Tad felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, and was able to finally move on, "I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting in the hallway anymore." Jessie and Tad walked out of Dr. Rosenfelds office in good spirits.

"Hey are two ready to go?" Katie said the second she saw them.

"We are ready to go." Jessie said.

All three of them let Dr. Rosenfeld and began to walk down the hall to Tad's car, which was when he said joking, "So did you two really sleep together?" Katie hit him in one arm Jessie hit him in the other.

 **Screen turns black the episode has ended.**


	18. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 1

Rating: T (Rated M at some points in this episode)

Episode Name: Vengeance

Summary: Everyone is standing in the kitchen waiting to say goodbye to Rick.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fourth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

From this point on all episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted on Fridays between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Once and Again Opening Song**

Friday May 31, 2002

Kitchen of Sammler/Manning House

It's 5:00 p.m. everyone has arrived home from work and school, an is trying to help Rick find his passport Australia, "Jess, did you check in the living room?" Rick shouted from the kitchen, while searching through his brief case to find his passport.

"I'm looking now." Jessie screamed from the living room.

"Rick, I have it right here." Lily came running down the steps with the passport in her hand, "You left it on the night stand."

"Thanks Lil," Rick said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Now have you seen my…"

"Your wallet was on top of your passport." Lily said, and handed Rick his wallet.

"I guess that's everything." Rick said.

Everyone lined up in the kitchen to say goodbye and wish him good luck in Australia, in the order of Grace, Zoe, Eli, Jessie, and Lily. Grace and Zoe gave Rick a hug.

Eli gave Rick a hug and said, "You'll be careful?"

Rick put one hand on Eli shoulder and said, "E, I always am you know that."

Once he got too Jessie she didn't hesitate to give Rick a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I know you will. I also promised you that I will come back." Rick said not wanting to let Jessie go. Unfortunately they both knew they knew that they had to let go.

Once they let go, Rick walked up to Lily and she said, "I'll walk you out to your car."

Once they walk out of the house and the kids were out of sight, she grabbed Rick by his shirt, and gave him a deep passionate kiss, "You can't even begin to imagine how much I'm going to miss you," she pulled Rick in for another kiss.

"I wish you could come with me." Rick said kissing Lily back.

"I might next month." Lily said.

"Lil what are you talking about?" Rick said surprised.

"The weekend you have to go away next month the radio station in going to be closed for repairs, and I'm thinking Eli's 19, Grace is 17, between the two of them and Jessie, I'm sure they would have not problem with us away for a few days." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"It'll be like a second honeymoon." Rick said kissing Lily one last time before he started to walk to the car, "I will see you Sunday night, and I will call everyday."

"You better, and there will a surprised waiting for you when you get back." She said with a devious look on her face. She watched Rick get into his car, start the engine, pull out of the driveway, and start to drive to the airport. Once the car was out of sight, she walked in the house, closed the door behind her, and leaned her head against the door and for a second, when she turned around all eyes were on her, "Ok, so what's everyone doing this weekend?" she said having a few things in mind that everyone could do together.

"Katie's going to help me study for a few tests I have next week." Jessie said, while looking through her bag to make sure she had everything she would need to study.

"I have work." Eli said.

"I have two papers to write." Grace said, and headed upstairs to her room to start her work.

"I'm hanging out with friends." Zoe said.

"Well I guess everyone knows what they're doing this weekend." Lily said disappointed that she would be spending the weekend alone. The only company the she would have is the newest member of the Sammler/Manning family which was beginning to show. She noticed Jessie searching through her bag. "Jess, is everything ok?"

"Ya, I think I left a book, at school." Jessie said.

"Think back to the end of the day and what you took out of your locker." Lily said trying to think of a way to help Jessie.

Jessie thought back to end of the day and remembered that she was as usual in a rush to get out of the building and see Katie before she went home, "It's in my locker."

"Well, do you need the book…I mean does Grace or Katie know the material?" Lily asked, trying to help Jessie find a solution to her problem.

"I think Katie might." Jessie said knowing all to well how important the test was on Monday. Conveniently Grace walked into the kitchen when they were talking about that, "Grace was Katie in Calc with you?"

"I think she was in a different class, why? You'll have to ask her." Grace said unsure of the answer.

"Thanks." Jessie walked out of the room frustrated that she didn't have the book she needed.

"What was that about?" Grace asked wondering why Jessie left the room like that.

"She left her book at school, and needs it to study." Lily said.

"Of course she did." Grace said knowing that ever since Jessie and Katie started meeting up afterschool before they leave Jessie rushes through getting what she need out of her locker.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked wondering what Grace meant by the - Of course - in her daughters sentence.

Grace thought for a second realizing her slip up, "She always wants to see Katie before we go home, so she rushes through getting her stuff out of her locker."

"I remember when I was in high school me and my friends always went to our lockers grabbed what we remembered we needed, got out of the school, and went outside to talk." Lily had a grin on her face from reminiscing about the good old days.

"Now, a day's people grab their books rush out of the school a call each other when we get home." Grace said.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Lily said wanting to know what her daughter plans are for the night.

"Same as last Friday, and the one before that" Grace said walking out of the kitchen.

Lily leaned against the counter for a second wondering how this could have gone so wrong for Grace. RING, RING. Lily heard the doorbell ring and went running to answer the door, and you'll never guess who was standing on the other side of the door, "Hi, Mrs. Sammler," Katie said with that big smile on her face, "is Jessie here?"

"She's upstairs." Lily said stepping out of the way so that Katie could walk into the house, once in the house Katie went straight to the stairs and headed up to Jessie's room. Lily watched as Katie disappeared from sight.

 **Lily Black and White**

"I remember when I was there age. Me and my friends couldn't wait to see each other after school on Friday's to start the weekends off." Lily said once again thinking back to the good old days.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	19. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 2

Rating: T (Rate M at some points in this episode)

Episode Name: A Weekend without Rick

Summary: Jessie and Katie are in Jessie's room passing the time that they should be using to study.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended, the show is back**

Jessie's Attic

It's 6:30 p.m. at the Sammler/Manning house Jessie and Katie are up in Jessie attic, kneeling on Jessie's bed in a very deep make out session. Jessie had just finished undoing the clip in hair, "If they knew what we are actually doing up here, I don't think we would ever be allowed to be alone again." Jessie said while brushing her lips up against Katie's.

"That's why we lock the door." Katie said moving her hands down to bottom of Jessie's shirt, and Jessie began to undo the buttons on Katie's shirt.

* * *

Kitchen of the Sammler/Manning House

Meanwhile in the Kitchen Lily is ordering dinner, when Eli walks in the kitchen, "Eli, I'm going to order a pizza, go ask Katie if she wants to eat dinner with us."

"Ya, sure." Eli said, as he walked to the fridge to get something to drink.

"What time do you have to be at the book store in the morning?" Lily said while searching through the cabinet for the phone number of the pizza place.

"9:00." Eli said while pouring himself a glass of water.

"They sure are having you work a lot more." Lily said

"Sort handed since Judy went to Australia."

"Probably going to be a nightmare next month when Jack and Tiffany go on their honey moon."

"Why are they holding off on that anyway?" Eli asked unaware of why they are waiting so long to go on their honeymoon.

"He has to have someone ready to open the book store, close the book store, sign off on deliveries, and run events there." Lily said having finally found the phone number, "Found it. Can you run up stairs and talk to Jessie and Katie real quick I'm going to call the order."

"Ok, I'm going." Eli said, putting his cup of water down and running up the stairs unaware of what was going on in Jessie room.

* * *

Jessie's Attic

In the time that Lily and Eli had been having there conversation Jessie had successfully managed unbuttoning and removing Katie's shirt, and remove Jessie's shirt. Jessie was now lying on her back and Katie was hovering over her planting little kisses on her face. Moments later they heard a knocking sound at the door, "Jess, Katie can I come up there for a minute?" Eli shouted through the door.

Jessie and Katie immediately broke apart. Katie started to put her shirt back on and button it up as quick as possible, while Jessie began to search for her shirt, "One minute." Both stared girls running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

* * *

On the other side of the door one moment earlier.

"Jess, Katie can I come up there for a minute?" Eli shouted through the door.

"One minute." Jessie shouted back through the door.

Grace came walking down the hallway to see Eli standing by the door, "What are those two doing up there. I can hear them running around through the ceiling my room?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Eli said, as he put his ear up against the door.

"Eli what are doing!?" Grace snapped at Eli for listening in on Jessie and Katie's conversation.

"Come on you don't want to know what they're doing up." Eli said trying to focus.

Grace thought about it for a second and thought - on one hand it could be something very interesting, that could provide a life time of entertainment, on the other I should respect Jessie and Katie privacy -, "Move over." Grace put her ear up against the door also, and listened very carefully.

* * *

Jessie Attic

"Katie how long does it take to button up your shirt." Jessie said rushing Katie knowing that Eli was waiting on the other side of the door for them.

"How long does it take to find you shirt." Katie countering Jessie. Both girl where unaware that Eli and Grace where listening from the other side of the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door

Eli and Grace looked at each other ready to burst out laughing from what they just heard, "Oh my god. Did you hear that?" both of them started to laugh. It was similar the laugh they shared Grace Freshman year in the hall way the day after Evan Fishers party.

"Still think it was a bad idea to listen on them?" Eli said through a chuckle their laugh had started to die down a little bit.

"That was at the time?" Grace said still laughing.

"At the time, Grace that was 5 seconds ago." Eli said

"At the time we didn't know the Jessie and Katie were moments away from…" Grace stopped her sentence when she heard the door knob turn.

At that moment Jessie and Katie emerged from the attic, both girls looked like they had rushed to get dressed. Jessie's hair was mess and tucked into the head hole of her shirt. While Katie's shirt is untucked, and what she didn't notice was that she missed a button, "What do you need, Eli?" Jessie said not noticing what she and Katie looked like.

Eli and Grace were speechless for a second at the sight in front of them, "Have you gone mute or something?" Katie said annoyed that Eli had interrupted her and Jessie.

Eli snapped out of it, "Lily wanted to know if you wanted to eat dinner with us, were ordering a pizza?"

"Ya, sure I'd love to." Katie said, she loved the nights that she was able to hold hands with Jessie under the table while she ate her dinner, or when she would put her hand on Jessie thigh and massage it while Jessie ate.

"Grace is everything ok?" Jessie said noticing that Grace was standing there with a blank expression on her face, contemplating about what she had just heard through the door.

She snapped out of it noticing that all eyes were on her, "Oh, I'm fine…Just thinking about something for one of the papers I have to write."

"I'll go tell Lily." Eli said walking down the hallway, still trying recover from what he and Grace had just experienced.

Jessie and Katie both looked at Grace confused of what had just happened, "What was that all about? Was it something I said?" Katie said. Both girls had confused looks on their faces still unaware of their current appearance.

"No Katie it's not what you said, also you missed a button, and should have probably tucked your shirt back," Grace said pointing at a button in the middle of Katie's shirt. Katie quickly looked down and fixed the button, "Also Jess, your hair is down, tucked into the collar of your shirt, and it's not that hard to tell you just put your shirt back on." Grace said with a smirk on her face. As fast as Katie fixed her shirt Jessie fixed hers and her hair. Grace then turned around, and went back to her room to work on the papers

Both girls retreated into the attic and went back upstairs. Once they got back upstairs Katie started to laugh a little, "It's not funny." Jessie stated.

"It's kind of funny," Katie said with a grin on her face.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _She takes everything so seriously," Katie said, "I wish she would loosen up a little bit."_

"Jess, you laughed about when me and Tad walked in on you shirtless listening to Billy Holiday, how is this any different?" Katie said not sure why this wasn't something they couldn't just laugh off.

"Grace and Eli know about us and think that we were about to have sex." Jessie said in an as a matter a fact tone, also annoyed with Katie that she could care less about what just happened.

"You don't know that." Katie said countering Jessie.

"What if…" Katie rolled her eyes and cut Jessie off by planting a kiss on her face. Whenever Jessie got annoyed with Katie no matter what the situation was it could always be solved with a kiss. Without breaking the kiss they made their way and fell back onto Jessie's bed.

When the need for oxygen became too great they broke apart and Katie said, "We were in the middle of something before they interrupted us." Katie began kissing Jessie once again.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	20. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 3

Rating: T (Rate M at some points in this episode)

Episode Name: A Weekend without Rick

Summary: The pizza just arrive at the Sammler/Manning house.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended, the show is back**

Sammler/Manning House, the Kitchen.

Its 7:30 p.m. Lily is walking around the kitchen, counting out the correct amount of money before the delivery guy gets there with the pizza. At that moment Grace comes walking into the kitchen, "Mom, what are you doing?" Grace asked why Lily was running around the kitchen like a chicken with her head cut off.

"The Pizza guy is going to be here any second and I'm to counting the money I to pay him," Ring. Suddenly they hear the doorbell ring, "He's here," Lily said just grabbing two twenty's to pay for the two pies, and give him a tip, as she began to head to the door she told Grace, "Go get everyone, and start to set up the table while I pay."

"Ok." Grace said reluctantly, not wanting make another trip up and down the stairs.

Grace started off by going up stairs, to get Jessie, Katie, and Zoe. She walked up to Zoe's room poked her head in the door, "Zoe the pizza's her, Mom wants us to go done stairs and set up the table."

"I'll be down in a minute." Zoe said trying to finish sending an email.

Grace walked out of Zoe's room, and started head up to Jessie's room. Grace thought to herself for a second, - what will I be walking in on this time -.

* * *

Jessie's Attic

Jessie and Katie where both sitting on Jessie's bed, surprisingly not kissing, fully clothed, and working on the assignment that Jessie needed Katie help with, "I thought you said you did this last year." Jessie said annoyed that Katie wasn't proving to be helpful with her homework.

"I never said that I was good at it. The teacher was boring, and caused people to fall asleep in the class half the time, and didn't care if we passed or failed." Katie said.

Jessie rolled her eyes and said, "Well than how did you pass the class?"

"Simple really I sat next to the smartest people in the class, and copied her answers." Katie said, thinking that she was so slink copying off of two different people for the whole school year.

Jessie stared blankly Katie for a second and then thought of a joke, "So what you're trying to tell me is that my girlfriend is a cheater. I'm heartbroken I don't want to be with you anymore." Both girls laughed for a second. Then Jessie gave Katie a quick peck on the lips, at the same time they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Sammler/ Manning House, The Hallway

Grace knocked on Jessie's door, and heard Jessie shout through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Grace, can I come up?" Grace said though the door wondering, what they were doing up there.

"Sure." Jessie said.

Grace opened the door walked up the stairs and saw Jessie and Katie sitting on Jessie's bed working on homework, "This is different." She said.

"What is?" Katie asked.

"Whenever you two say you're going to do homework, or some form of work school related, I never see you two actually doing the work." Grace said, trying to think of one time she actually saw Jessie and Katie doing homework.

"That is so not true, I always help Jessie with homework." Katie said defensively.

"Name one time?" Grace asked, wanting to know when Jessie and Katie ever actually did any work.

Katie paused for a second trying to think of an answer to Grace's

"The report I had to do a few months ago on the source crisis?" Jessie said quickly answering for Katie, seeing that her girlfriend was struggling, and that she had a better memory.

"One time." Grace said.

"Is there something you need?" Jessie said

"Pizza's here, my mom wants everyone to come down stairs and start to set up the table." Grace said.

"We'll be down in a minute." Jessie said wanting Grace to leave, and not wanting to have to end hers and Katie's alone time.

 **Grace Black and White**

 _Grace just took a deep breath and stared at the camera._

"Just hurry up, I'm starving." Grace said knowing that when they said a minute it meant 10. Grace turned around and started to walk down the steps.

Once the girls heard the door close behind them, Jessie turned towards Katie and planted a kiss on her face.

"What was that for?" Katie asked, wondering where that kiss had come from.

"I just needed one last kiss before we have to go from girlfriends back to best friends" Jessie said wishing that her and Katie didn't have to keep on hiding from the inevitable, coming out to her family.

"Then in that case I need one also." Katie then brushed her lips up against Jessie's and kissed her, not having the same thoughts in mind about coming out to Jessie's family, or the rest of the world. Once that ended they both began to walk down the steps to the door, and head downstairs to help get ready for dinner.

* * *

Eli's Garage

Grace walked up to the door to Eli's room, and knocked on it, "Come in," Eli said.

When walked in she started off by saying, "Hey the foods…" she stopped for a second when she saw Eli trying to hide some book that he was reading which was completely out of character. Normally when she'd walk in on him playing his guitar, or writing a song or something, "What are you reading."

She said walking up to him trying grab the book before he was able to hide it, "It's nothing." He said trying to keep the book away from Grace.

She was just barely able to grab the book and see what the title is, "How to Supervise for Dummies…Eli why are you reading this?" Grace said holding the book in one hand.

Eli quickly grabbed the book out of Graces hand, "Jack asked me to run the store while he's gone on his honey moon, alright." Eli said while sticking the book under his bed.

"Eli that's great, why would you want to keep it a secret." Grace said happy for Eli.

"I was planning on telling my Dad when he gets back as a surprise." Eli said with a smile on his face happy, that he is being given this kind of opportunity.

"Eli congratulations." Grace said giving Eli a hug, and Eli hugged back. Once they realized the awkwardness of the how long the hug was taking they let go of each other. It's odd how much they had begun to grow more attracted to each other over the last few weeks, "Right the foods here, my mom wants us to help set up."

"Right." Eli said, as he closed the garage door behind him, and began to walk upstairs with Grace.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	21. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 4

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 4

Rating: T (Rate M at some points in this episode)

Episode Name: A Weekend without Rick

Summary: Everybody is sitting at the table eating dinner eating.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fourth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended, the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House The Dining Room

Everyone is sitting around the dinner table eating dinner. Jessie and Katie are having some conversation about one of Katie's classes today and Lily is trying to determine how Graces day was, the same as every night, Eli is sitting there consuming the pizza, and Zoe is trying to finish eating a quick as possible, so that she can get back to her computer.

* * *

Katie and Jessie's Conversation

"I'm sure I completely flunked." Katie said with a mouth full of food.

"Two things, one you should not talk with a mouth full of food…it's not very attractive." She said the last part quietly while winking at Katie, "Two, I think you're exaggerating, you always get A's in that class." Jessie said, with a small grin on her face, taking another bite of her food.

"He literally through this test at us last second, and didn't even give us the whole period to take it. The guy is so boring that it is impossible to pay attention in his class to learn the material, and take the test. At least with Dimitri as our teacher he made the class interesting an able to learn something…" Katie began another ranting about the new English teacher.

Jessie motioned for Katie to put her hand out of sight so that she and Jessie could holds hands while they ate. Jessie thought to herself - There are few ways to get this girl to stop a ranting and relax, fortunately holding hands is one of them. -

 **Jessie and Katie Black and White**

" _What would I do without you?" Jessie turned her head and looked at Katie._

" _Probably live in boredom, with no excitement, and still have Tad hitting on you." Katie with a big smile on her face gazing into Jessie's eyes._

* * *

Lily and Grace's Conversation

"So how was your day?" Lily asked beginning the process of getting minimal details from her daughter about her day at school.

Grace swallowed her food and said, "Fine."

"Did you talk to anyone?" Lily asked, knowing how Grace used to be an open book when it came to talking about her day at school.

"Ya." Grace said wanting to end the conversation.

"Ok, well how…" wasn't even able to finish her sentence before Grace cut her off.

"Mom, you know how school was, it's the same as every day. Miserable. Now can we please drop the subject? How was your day? Let's talk about that." Grace said wanting to drop the topic, and talk anything that doesn't involve what happened between her and Dimitri.

"Ya, how's the syndication been going?" Eli said tuning in on the conversation.

"So far so good. They're just trying to figure out what's going to happen once I have this little guy."

"How do you know it's a guy?" Grace said, "What if it's a girl?"

"Has to be a guy." Eli said, "me and my dad are outnumbered." When he said that everyone started to laugh.

* * *

30 Minutes Later Still in the Sammler / Manning House Dining Room

Everyone have finished eating, and cleaning from diner. Lily is doing the dishes in the kitchen, Jessie and Katie are cleaning the table, Grace and Eli are taking a ride to the library, and Zoe has gone back upstairs.

Jessie and Katie are picking up all of the dishes talking about what they are going to do tomorrow. Katie as always is throwing a million ideas out at Jessie for stuff they can do, "Maybe we could go to the mall, or maybe we could go to the park, or maybe we could…" Katie was cut off before she could say her twelfth idea.

"Katie everything you said we've done a million times." Jessie said.

"Well what did you have in mind than?" Katie said wanting to know what Jessie had in mind.

Jessie thought about it for a second, she noticed that Lily had finished the dishes, and was heading up the steps, "Here's what I'm thinking. Can you sleep over tonight?" Jessie asked

"Maybe." Katie said wondering were Jessie was going.

"Maybe you could sleep over tonight, we could sleep in tomorrow…" Jessie said as she began to move towards Katie, "wake up next to each other…do some of this…" Jessie then wrapped her arms around Katie's waist and kissed her, "maybe even stay in bed all day."

"That does sound fun." Katie stated and then kissed Jessie.

"And maybe at some point we could find time to study for my test on Monday." Jessie said joking.

Katie looked at her like she had lost her mind, "You're, joking right?"

"You know me so well." Jessie said kissing Katie once again.

After that they ran upstairs to talk to Lily about Katie sleeping over.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House Rick and Lily's Room

Lily is standing by the bed folding laundry trying to figure out what she is going to do this weekend without Rick around.

 **Lily Black and White**

" _It's been a while since I had to be alone on the weekend. It's going to feel a little odd being alone one weekend a month for the next nine month."_

Lily looked up when she heard footsteps and voices running down the hall and into her room

"Hey Lily would it be ok if Katie slept over tonight." Jessie asked with a smile on hers and Katie's faces.

"Sure, that's not a problem," Lily said, "Just remember that it's going to rain all day tomorrow so, there isn't going much for you to do around here tomorrow."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Katie said thinking about what Jessie had said about staying bed all day long.

After Katie said that both girls walked out of Lily's and into the hallway, "You should call your parents."

"Ya, I guess I should." Katie said, wanting to go straight upstairs to Jessie's room, and begin plans, for the weekend.

Once Katie disappeared from sight Jessie went upstairs and began to set up her room for her and Katie.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercials**


	22. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 5

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 5

Rating: T (Rate M at some points in this episode)

Episode Name: A Weekend without Rick

Summary: Grace and Eli are walking through the library looking for a book.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fourth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

Good news Once and Again fans I've had all kinds of ideas recently and think I may be able to write between 25 and 30 episodes. If I am write this fanfiction should be consistently updated for over a year.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended, the show is back**

The Library

Grace and Eli are searching through the poetry section of the library to find a book for Grace to use for her paper. Eli was walking through the section looking at the books not really sure what type of poem book Grace needed when he came across something interesting, "Grace what about this one." He said holding Cats. A book of poems about cats.

Grace walked up to him took the book out of his hand looked at it for a second, and said "I can't use this book." Then put the book back on the shelf.

"Why not? It's an easy read, and A" He said not sure why she didn't want to go with a book that would get her an A.

"Two reasons. One it has to be a book of poems written before 1750, not something that was written five years ago, and two the idea is to challenge yourself when choosing a book to read." Grace said very pointedly.

"Whatever." Eli said not really seeing Graces point, "What book did you have in mind."

"I don't know." Grace said having nothing to go off of for the book she was going to read.

Eli then turned his head to the left saw another book that looked old. He pulled it out and looked at it for a second and saw that there was a really cool illustration on the front, but no title. "What about this one? There's no title on the cover." he said.

Grace took the book out of his hand and looked at it for a second and opened the book to the title page, "Dante's Inferno."

"It's that the book about the guy who has a dream about going to Hell." Eli said recognizing the name of the book.

"Not exactly, it's about a guy who falls asleep and has journey through the 9 rings of Hell guided a poet named Virgil... It's not an easy book to read" Grace said knowing what people have said about the book.

"Was that book written before 1750?" Eli asked

"Way before 1750." Grace said.

"Then read that book." Eli said realizing that it met Graces criteria.

"Eli this is a hard book to read." Grace said.

"You're the one who just said the book has to be written before 1750, and you want it to be a challenge. This is clearly both" Eli said, trying to convince Grace to read the book so that they could get out of there.

Grace thought about it for a second, - screw it -, "Why not."

"Let's go." Eli said.

Grace and him walked up to the Libran, to check the book out, and leave, "This book please."

The librarian took the book scanned it and said, "Library card please."

Grace reached into her bag and noticed that she didn't have her card, "Just hang on one second."

"Here I've got it." Eli said as he opened his wallet, pulled out an old beaten to hell library card and handed it to the librarian.

"You have a library card? Since when do you have a library card." Grace said with a surprised look on her face, amazed that Eli owned a library card.

"I was in high school once also." He said

"I'm not going to be able to let you check out that book sir." The librarian said amazed of what she was looking at on her computer when she pulled Eli's name up.

"Why not do I need a new card or something." Eli said wondering what was wrong, Grace rolled her eyes and went back to trying to find her card.

"You have and outstanding fine of $109.50, and you need a new card."

"$109.50 dollars?!"Eli said not believing what he was hearing. Graces eyes nearly pooped out of her head when she heard that. "Hang one second, I may not have been here in a while, but I know for a fact that whenever I checked out a book I brought it back the day it was due." Eli disputed what the librarian said. Grace put her face in one hand and just shook her head.

"Not the diary of Ann Frank, you checked it out three years ago and never brought it back, the fine is ten cents a day you do the math." The lady was clearly starting to get annoyed

Eli thought back for a second, and remembering that three years ago he took Jessie to library, to check out Ann Frank, and that she must have never brought it back, Eli noticed that women's frustration, he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling for a second, "I'm sorry that's a book I had to check out for my sister, she had to read it for school."

"Well you can tell her that she owes you a lot of money because I can't let you check out that book until you pay the fine." She said.

"Found it." Grace had found her library card, and handed it to the lady.

The lady quickly took Grace's card and checked the book out for her, "Before you leave would you to update your library card. Sir."

"No thanks." Grace grabbed the book, and her and Eli started to head to the door, and walked out of the library.

Once in the car, Eli started the engine, set the car into reverse pulled out of the parking spot, and left the library. At first it was silent because Eli was so annoyed that Jessie never returned the book and that it was now going cost $109.50.

 **Grace Black and White**

 _Grace is looking at the camera with a smile on her face about to burst out laughing, "Ok, I would have never taken Jessie for the type of person, who would do something like this." She said as she started to laugh._

Grace decided that it was about time to break the silence, "Ok…what are you going to about that fine?" Grace just said it outright wanting to know how Eli was going to handle this.

"I'm not going to do anything. Its Jessie's fine. She was supposed to return the book." Eli said not surprised that Jessie allowed this to happen, she was always forgetting things like this.

 **Eli Black and White**

" _Why am I not surprised about this. She has always done this. Forgets to renew books that she has out, doesn't return them on time because she wants to read them over and over again. How many more times is this going to happen to me." Eli said as he rolled his eyes._

"I told her last time I wasn't going to pay these fines for her anymore, and I'm not going to." Eli said infuriated with Jessie.

"Wait a minute…the last time, as in this has happened before." Grace said chuckling a little bit.

"This has been happening since I got my license." Eli stated, "Eli, Jessie has a book report can you take her to the library and help her check out a book. A week after the report is done and she needs to get another book, I have to take her to the library, and what happens when we go to check out the new book the old one is overdue and there is a fine. I'm not paying this one, Grace I'm saying it now." Eli looks over at Grace and sees her laughing.

"What are you going to do when we get back to the house?"

"I'm going straight to the attic to tell Jessie that she owes the library $109.50. Also that I'm not paying it." He said having it all planned out with what he is going to do.

"Are you sure that the best idea?" Grace asked thinking that Eli was over reacting a little bit.

"Put yourself in my place. What if Zoe caused you to have $109.50 debt what would you do?" Eli said trying to get his point across.

"Point taken." Grace said.

"I'm sure she's still up its only 8:30." Eli said looking at the clock.

"Whatever. Let's just hope that we are walking in on anything." They both laughed at the last part of Grace sentence, and continued to drive back to the Sammler/Manning House.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	23. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 6

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 6

Rating: T (Rate M at some points in this episode)

Episode Name: A Weekend without Rick

Summary: Grace and Eli have just returned from the library

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth episode of the fourth season of once and Again. I decided to make this episode 10 part instead of 5 and make this a Once and Again special episode.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended, the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: The Driveway

It's 9:00 p.m., Grace and Eli have just gotten out of the car and are headed inside the house, Eli was rushing because he all wanted to do was talk to Jessie about the library fine. Grace saw how frustrated Eli was and said, "Eli slow down, for a second, and relax, she not going anywhere." Grace said trying get Eli to calm down a little bit.

"I'm not going to slow down or relax." Eli said, just wanting to get upstairs and go off on Jessie about the library fine.

"Eli what are you even going to do?" Grace said wanting to know what Eli's plan was to deal with this.

"Simple really I'm going upstairs, and I'm going to make it very clear that she owes me $109.50..." Eli stopped talking for a second to unlock the door, once he opened the door he continued his sentence, "Also make it very clear that I'm not paying it."

Grace continued to follow Eli up the stairs, she knew that what Eli said may not sound that bad, but he was leaving out a few details of what he is going to say to her.

* * *

Jessie's Attic

Jessie and Katie are in Jessie's Attic lying kneeing up on Jessie's bed. Jessie is planting kisses on Katie's face in her light blue tank top, and her pants are near by the steps by the door. Katie is enjoying the sensation of Jessie's lips being pressed into her skin. Her shirt is on one side of the bed, and pants are on the other side, "You were right this isn't a bad way to start off the weekend." Katie said through Jessie's kisses while moaning at the feeling of her girlfriend's body against her own. Both girls had become so indulged in each other that they didn't realize that they had forgotten to lock the door.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: Hallway

Grace was trying to be the voice of reason, and to get Eli to slow down and think for a second, when Lily comes walking down the hallway, "Eli would you slow down for one second we don't even know if there still here they may have run out."

"Who may have run out?" Lily asked wondering what Eli and Grace were talking about.

"Is Jessie still here?" Eli asked.

"Ya, her and Katie are upstairs." Eli continued heading straight to the attic.

"What was that about?" Lily asked Grace

"Jessie owes Eli a lot of money, I'll explain tomorrow." Grace said running past Lily to catch up to Eli. Once she caught up to him he was in front of Jessie's door about to grab the door knob, "Eli wait what if there in the middle of something."

"I don't really care..." He said opening the door and beginning to walk up the steps he began to say, "You owe me so much mon…" he stopped halfway through his sentence at the sight before his eyes. Grace had reached the top of the steps, and took her hands and tried to cover Eli's eyes.

Jessie and Katie immediately broke apart, grabbed the cover and pulled it over the two of them, both girls had shocked looks on their faces, as everyone remained still as if time was frozen, "You two get dressed. We'll be right back." Grace said. Keeping her hands over Eli eyes while maneuvering him and herself out of the attic.

Once Jessie and Katie heard the door close behind them Jessie just fell backwards grabbed a pillow and smothered her face in it.

* * *

The Hallway

Eli and Grace were standing outside the door trying to recover from what just happened. Eli was rubbing his eyes with his hands trying to forget what he just saw, "What was that you were saying before about us walking in on something?" Eli said starting to regret not knocking to see if they were in the middle of something.

Grace was standing there with her eyes shut trying to banish the image of Jessie and Katie half naked and kissing, "I tried to tell you to slow down."

"I regret not listening." Eli said wishing he could take the last few minutes

* * *

Jessie's Attic

Katie was up had her pants on and was pulling her shirt over her head wondering why Jessie was still lying flat on her bed staring at the ceiling. Once Katie had her shirt all the way on she walked over to Jessie pants picked them up and through them at her and said, "Jessie come one get up, get dressed, unless you want to go talk to them half naked." Katie said

Jessie just barely caught her pants got, up and started to put them on, "Might as well they already saw us." She said with a frown on her face,

"Jess, don't be like this." Katie said knowing that look on Jessie's face. Put some distance between them, back away from Katie look.

"Be like what?" Jessie said wanting to know what Katie talking about, and put some distance between them.

"You're doing that thing again." Katie said starting to get annoyed with Jessie

"What thing Katie?" Jessie said getting annoyed with Katie's who gives a crap attitude.

"That push Katie away, the world is going to end attitude, because someone saw you enjoying your girlfriend. Jessie, they walked in on us so wait, it's the first time and I guaranty you it's not going to be the last time. Who gives a crap it's just Grace and Eli two people that know about us. Who cares?" Katie said with a little bit of rage in her voice.

"The fact that you act like you don't care about what does and doesn't happen when odds are you care about what happens more than anyone." Jessie said. Having something else on her mind.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _I can't do this I can't hide anymore." Jessie said running her hands through her hair._

"Katie I can't do this anymore." Jessie said

"You can't date me anymore!?" Katie said not realizing what Jessie meant.

"No. I mean I can't keep hiding anymore I want to tell my family about us when my dad come back from Australia." Jessie eyes started to water a little bit.

"Jess, were is this coming from?" Katie said her eyes watering a little bit herself while moving towards Jessie.

"Every day since the first time we slept together, I have wanted you more and more, and I can't do that if we keep on hiding. If you want to keep staying hidden at school that's your choice we agreed on that, but I can't keep hiding from my family anymore." Katie started moving towards Jessie, "Katie when I'm at home I don't want to hide from my family, an…"

Katie cut Jessie off by pulling her in for a kiss like none other, with more passion and love than any other before. More than the first time they kissed, more than the first time they slept together, and any kiss they ever had before. It lasted for at least five minutes until they had no choice but to stop for air, "You know what the ironic thing is?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Jessie said with that smile across her face that Katie loved to see above all else.

"A few months ago we were standing in this spot when you came out to me, and now were coming out to your family and the school." Katie said with a grin on her face.

"The school?" Jessie said noticing the last part of Katie's sentence.

"Jess, if you're ready then I'm ready." Katie said pulling Jessie in for another kiss.

Jessie pulled apart from Katie and said, "Eli and Grace are in the hallway." Motioning towards the door.

"Just one last kiss, we have no idea how long this could take." Katie said pleading.

"Fine." Jessie wrapped her arms around Katie's waist and kissed her.

* * *

The Hallway

Eli and Grace are standing in the hallway still trying to process what they saw, "At least we can say for a fact that shes gay." Grace said trying make a joke out of the situation.

At that moment the opened and Jessie and Katie walked out, to the sight of Eli staring at the ceiling obviously trying to process what he saw, and Grace having a hard time staring directly at Jessie and Katie, "You know what I'll talk to you about this in the morning." Eli said not being able to deal with the library fine then and there.

"Ok." Jessie said. Eli walked down the hallway her and Katie closed the door and headed back up to her room, and Grace went to her room.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	24. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 7

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 7

Rating: T

Summary: In this part there will be an interesting twist that Once and Again fans have been waiting for since the show started in 1999.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far

I would like to know what you guys think of this part please write comments.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Fridays between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: Jessie's Attic

It's now a 10:30 p.m. everyone has gone to bed for the night except for Jessie and Katie who have decided to stay up and talk, "So what do think of this. Monday after school we tell Lily and my Dad. After dinner so that everyone's in a good mood, an…" Jessie said.

 **Jessie Black and White**

 _Jessie looked at the camera, "We have to be thorough about this. This has to be planned out perfectly. If this doesn't go according to plan who knows what their reaction could be."_

"Jess, I think where putting a little too much thought into this?" Katie said, starting to get tired.

"Katie we just spent 2 hours debating about the best way to come out at school." Jessie wanting to be thorough and cover as much ground as possible with this.

"And I still think the best way is to take our time, stop acting like best friends start acting like girlfriends, and let people figure it out themselves." Katie said yawning, "Come on lets go to bed and talk about this tomorrow, we have all weekend to worry about this." Katie gave Jessie pleading eyes.

"Fine but if you think that after what happened with Grace and Eli I'm doing anything more than cuddle with you you're dead wrong." Jessie said while crawling underneath the sheets, and patted on the side of the bed the Katie was supposed to sleep on.

"Fine but if think that I'm going to be able to control myself tomorrow you're the one whoses dead wrong." Katie crawled up the bed underneath the covers next to Jessie and gave her a good night kiss.

"I can go along with that." Jessie said giving Katie one last good night kiss.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: Grace's Room

Grace kept on tossing and turning all night unable to sleep not after what had happened with her Eli, Jessie, and Katie earlier. That wasn't the only thing that was on her mind, for some reason Eli was also, the way they had been acting the last few weeks, and the way she stopped being angry about him for missing the play. She leaned up, and decided she needed to talk to someone about this now. She got up out of her bed, headed out of her room, and headed to Eli's Garage.

* * *

Eli's Garage

Eli is laying on his bed under the cover staring at the ceiling, contemplating what had happened only a few hours ago, when he heard a knock on the door. KNOCK. He got up from the bed and when he opened the door saw Grace who immediately said while walking into his room, "I can't sleep."

Eli at her and said, "Come on in." She walked over to the coach, and sat on it, while he leaned against the dresser and said, "Why can't you sleep?" He had a feeling he knew why Grace couldn't sleep for the same reason he couldn't.

"You saw what I saw didn't you?" Grace said

"If you mean Katie and my sister, half naked, and making out, then yes I saw what you saw." Eli said still trying to get that image out of his head.

"I mean," Grace stopped for a second to put her words together, "I know they're gay, I've known since before we walked in on them. I've seen them have long hugs, hold hands, kiss, but what we saw, it's as if… well… its sinking in."

"What do you mean sinking in?" Eli said wondering what she meant by that.

"Just seeing hold hands, kiss a few times, and hug a lot, I mean, I guess just seeing that you think, it's just a phase, there experimenting, trying something new, but after seeing that…" Eli cut grace off before she could finish her sentence.

"You realize that's it your younger sister is gay, and this is the way she is." Eli said looking at Grace.

"I wish I could just forget this ever happened." Grace said, Grace pitched he eyebrows, closed her eyes tight, and leaned her head back so that she was looking at the ceiling. Eli ran his hand through his hair, walked over to the coach and sat on it. At the same time Grace sat next to him on the couch, "Can we talk about something else to get our mind off this?"

"Ya, sure what do you want to talk about." Eli said.

"I don't know." Grace said then she realized the other thing she had on her mind, "No I do actually."

Eli looked over at Grace and said, "What is it?"

"Us." Grace said, knowing that she had to talk to him about this.

"What about us?" Eli said with a confused look.

"Eli, do you remember before our parents got married, and we were sitting in my room waiting?"

"Ya, I do." Eli said.

"Eli did we almost kiss?" Grace asked finally asking that question, and finally wanting an answer.

Eli stared at the ceiling remembering all too well what happened that day, "Ya."

Grace stud up and starting walking around to room, "Have you noticed how these last few weeks we have been acting…differently."

Eli was confused, "What do you mean by differently?" Eli said stud up and started moving towards Grace a little bit.

"What I mean, is what I think is…" Grace walked straight up to Eli and kissed him, she broke apart real quick, "I'm sorry." Grace said immediately.

Eli looked at her for a second and almost as fast as she did he said, "I'm not." He grabbed the side of Graces arms kissed her again. The two of them walked backwards to the coach and fell back on it and entered a deep make out session.

Grace realized something and broke apart for a second, "Wait our parents?"

"My dad is in Australia, and your mom is asleep." Eli said, then they reentered their deep enchanted kiss.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**

I would like to know what you guys think of this part please write comments


	25. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 8

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 8

Rating: T

Summary: Grace and Eli waking up on Eli's coach.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far

All Episode of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Fridays between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

June 1st, 2002

Sammler / Manning House: Eli's Garage

Grace and Eli are currently asleep on Eli's couch. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, fully clothed, only a few hours after a very deep make out session, they heard Eli's alarm go off, Ring, Grace was the first one of them to wake up, "Eli, get up!" she said as she pushed Eli off of her, "It's 10:00!"

Eli had started to woke up, and said "Jesus, I have to get ready for work." At that moment they heard a knock at the door.

"Eli are you in there? Can I come?" Lily asked while knocking on the door.

"Ya, ah just give me a second." Eli said his and grace head were spinning with were Grace could hide, "Quick under the bed." Grace quickly dove under the bed, and tried to hide herself as best she could. He then heard the door knob and Lily walked in, "Hey ah what do you need?"

"I wanted to ask you if you were up yet. I'm making break feast." Lily said unaware of the events that took place last night.

"Ya, I'll be up in a minute." Eli said hoping that Lily would leave.

"Ok." Lily said noticing her step son's odd behavior, "Is everything alright."

"Ya, I just have to get ready for work, I'm running a late today." Eli said still trying to get Lily to leave.

"Ok, I'll see you upstairs." She said finaly walking out of the room.

Immediately after that Lily walked out of Eli's Garage and went upstairs to the kitchen. Grace crawled out for under Eli's as possible, and made her way to the door, "Grace one thing before you leave." He grabbed grace by her arm and gave her one last kiss.

Grace looked at Eli and said, "I think last night was overdue."

Eli looked at her and said, "I guess to just keep on showing up late." He said with a smile on his face. Grace immediately walked out of the room and started to make her way upstairs.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: The Living Room

Grace had successfully made her way to the living room undetected and was about to make her way up stairs, until she heard Lily shout her name in the kitchen, "Grace is that you in there?"

Grace shouted from the living room, "Ya."

"Can you come in the kitchen for a second?" Lily said wanting to know what her daughter's opinion on what to make for breakfast. Grace walked into the kitchen a little nervous that her mother was going to ask why she was in the living room, "Morning. You slept late today" Grace said acting calm cool and relaxed.

"Ya, I forgot to set my alarm." Grace said trying to seem calm, cool and relaxed.

"What do think about waffles?" Lily asked wanting her daughter's opinion.

"Sounds good." Grace said.

"So, did you have a good night sleep?" Lily asked, while Grace walked over to the cabinet to grab a cup.

Grace froze for a second and said as calm as she could, "What do you mean?"

"Your just in a really good mood this morning." Lily said noticing quick change in attitude, "Why is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothings wrong, I guess I just had a good night's sleep." Grace said and then thought to herself, - A very good night's sleep. -

"Ok. Have you seen Eli I think he has to be at the book store soon?"

Grace thought to herself again, - Yes, I have, and it was the best morning ever -, "Not yet." Grace said.

"Ok, well can you see if Jessie, Katie, and Zoe are awake, and ask them to come down for breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Ya, sure." As Grace made her way out and up the stairs, she realized something, the thoughts and images in her head were no longer of Jessie and Katie they were now of her and Eli. She didn't even realize she was smiling.

She walked up to Zoe's room looked in there, "Zoe, moms making breakfast wake up, and go down stairs." Grace said having a sort of renewed sense of control and superiority. She had lost that sense of control and superiority after the whole Dimitri thing, but now it had been renewed and regained.

After that she walked over to the door of Jessie's Attic, and decided to try something different to prevent something like what happened last night from happening once again.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: Jessie's Attic

Jessie and Katie were just waking up after a long night of cuddling and kissing each other. Katie looked at Jessie and said softly, "Morning you, did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Any night where I wake up in your arms is a…" Jessie couldn't even finish her sentence, when she and Katie her bagging noise on the door, that scared both out of their skins.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: The Hallway Outside Jessies Attic

"JESSIE AND KATIE WAKE UP… It's time for breakfast, and you two are the only one's who aren't down stairs yet!" Grace shouted through the door. After that she walked away and went downstairs to have her breakfast.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: Jessie's Attic

"I am going to kill her." Jessie said ready for war. Infuriated with Grace for shouting at her and Katie like that.

"What's her problem?" Katie said as made as Jessie, "Was it something we did?"

Jessie than heard her stomach growl and realized how hungry she was, she calmed down and said, "She just being a bitch." Jessie said wanting to go down stairs and get something to eat.

Conveniently Katies stomach also growled, she put her hands on her stomach and said, "I think I need something to eat." Katie said.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: The Kitchen

Everyone is sitting around the table eating breakfast. Eli had left for work and everyone is filling their faces with food, "Grace can you pass the syrup?" Zoe asked Grace.

Grace grabbed the syrup and handed it to Zoe and said, "Here."

Lily finished her food and decided to say, "So what is everyone doing today?"

"I have homework." Grace said

"I'm going over a friend's house." Zoe said

Jessie and Katie simultaneously said, "Not sure." Both girls laughed a little bit about that.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	26. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 9

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 9

Rating: T

Summary: Jessie and Katie are lying on the coach multitasking.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying Once and Again Season 4 so far

All Episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Fridays between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: The Living Room

It is noon and pouring rain outside, Lily has taken Zoe with her to the grocery store to pick up some things for the house. Jessie and Katie are lying across the coach watching some old movie throwing ideas out at each other on how to come out to Lily, Rick, Zoe and the school.

"So, what if we just walk in the kitchen holding hands and say…Where Lesbians." She said the last part that where getting married tone. Some of the ideas where more realistic than others.

Jessie looked up at Katie and glared at her for a second and said, "Why don't we tell them that we're getting married while we're at it?" Jessie said turning back to the TV, wondering what the movie was that they were watching, "what movie is this?"

"Psycho." Katie said, loving to watch horror movies with Jessie knowing that she would cling to Katie whenever something scary happened in the movie.

"This is the one about the guy who runs that hotel, and kills people right?" Jessie said having heard of this movie before.

"He runs a motel and kills his mother and women that he meets." Katie said correcting Jessie with her knowledge of old horror movies.

"What if we…eat dinner and once everyone is done eating, we tell them." Jessie said trying to get back on topic.

"That's basically the same idea you had last night minus going to school."

"At least I'm trying to come up with actual ideas." Jessie said getting annoyed with how Katie isn't trying.

"I had a few good ideas." Katie said in her defense

Jessie looked up at Katie and said, "Name one." She was confused considering that all of Katie ideas were either half-assed or jokes.

"Umm." Katie said than thought about it for a second, "The one where, the second everyone is in the same place at the same time we just say that were dating and rip the band aid off."

"Katie that was horrible, if were doing that than we might as well stand on top of the roof and shout it at them."

 **Jessie and Katie Black and White**

 _Jessie and Katie are sitting next to each other "Have you ever had one good idea in your life." Jessie said looking at Katie._

" _Let's see…writing you that letter, becoming girlfriend, inviting you to that sleepover the weekend my parents were away, and…"_

 _Jessie cut Katie off and said, "Ok, I get you've had some good ideas."_

" _Here's another." Katie leaned over and kissed Jessie._

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: Grace's Room

Grace is upstairs in her room reading the book that she and Eli picked for her to use for her project. She didn't have to read the whole book only certain passages. So, she was almost done. She decided to take a book mark and mark the page she was on and take a break. She went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and when she was at the bottom of the stairs she over heard Jessie and Katies conversation, "So we agree that were going to wait until after dinner Monday night so that your dad has time to come home get reacclimated, and then once everyone is in a good mood we break it to them slowly about us, I sill think…"

Grace heard that and cut Katie off, "You guys are coming out?" She blurted out, amazed thinking that it was never going to happen.

Both girls turned around quickly to see Grace, having now made her way from the bottom of the steps to the living room, them, when they saw Grace, Katie said, "Where you spying on us?"

Grace rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the steps, "Oh please…I was walking down the stairs."

"How much did you hear?" Jessie said

"Just a majority of your master plan to come out to the family, and it's a good thing you two are not very discreet about this whole thing." Grace said continuing to the kitchen.

Jessie and Katie looked at each other, got up from the coach, and made their way to the kitchen, "Grace you can't say anything, we know how we want to tell them about us." Jessie said. Her and Katie where nervous that Grace would stop keeping their secret.

"You know it would probably be easier just to tell my mom and Zoe about you two when she they get back from the store and tell your Dad when he gets home from Australia." Grace said giving them a way to come out. Surprisingly her idea was better than half the ideas that Katie had come up with.

"We want to say it one time and not have to say it again, and it would probably be easier to say it at a time when everyone is in a good mood." Jessie said stating the obvious. Katie was just spectating as the two steps sister bickered over how Jessie and Katie should come out.

"Are you two doing this much planning for coming out at school?" Grace said

"Were still planning that." Katie said.

"You mind telling me… Just so that I know what to look for when you two decide that time is right." Grace said prying for answers.

"You'll know it when you see it." Katie said, knowing all to well that her and Jessie had agreed on the best way to approach coming out at school.

"You both are putting way too much thought into this. It simple get everyone in one place at the same time, and them what's been going on between the two of you." Grace said trying to help them with this.

"We have to make sure that everyone is in a good optimistic mood." Jessie said

"Why?" Grace said.

"If my Dad and Lily aren't in a good mood, then they could end up being even more upset. Then they could overact in a bad and say that we can't see each other anymore." Jessie said trying to explain her point behind everyone being in a good mood.

Grace looked at Jessie like she had ten heads, "We both know they would never do that." She said that like she was stating the obvious.

"She has a point Jess, they would never do that." Katie knowing that Grace was right.

Jessie rolled her eyes and said, "We have a plan and we're going with it." Jessie said.

Grace rolled her eyes and said, "All I'm trying to say is that you're putting way too much thought into this." After Grace said that she took her glass of water and walked out of the kitchen.

Jessie thought about what she said for a second, then looked at Katie and said, "Do you think we're putting to much thought into this?"

"I think you just want to be prepared for anything." Katie said. The two girlfriends walked back to the coach and continued planning for their big coming out.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	27. Season 4 Episode 5 Part 10

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 5 Part 10

Rating: T

Summary: Eli is pulling his car in the driveway

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the first Once and Again movie.

Once and Again Season 4 Episode 6 Part 1 will be posted on 9-7-2018

All Episode of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Fridays between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: The Driveway

It's 7:30 p.m. Eli has just pulled in the driveway from work, shut off his car and decided to sit in it for a minute. His plans for the night consist of going in the house, having dinner, and figuring it out from there. All day just like Grace the only thing on his mind was the night they just shared together. Eli got out of his car and went through the front door, walked in the house, down the hall and into the kitchen to see Grace, Lily, and Zoe sitting around the table eating dinner, "Hey." He walked in the kitchen and said.

Grace looked up from her plate along with everyone else and said, "Hey how's your day."

Eli looked at her for a second, he thought he saw a slight twinkle in her eyes, but then realized that it was just the way she was looking at him. The only thoughts on his mind where of last night, and the way they kissed each other, "Good." He said and made his way to cabinet to get a plate.

"Was the store busy today?" Grace asked.

"Slow day, not a lot happened." Eli said trying to prevent himself from shooting Grace some sort of a look, in the presence of Lily and Zoe. Eli looked at the table and noticed that his little sister hadn't made her presence known, "Hey where's Jessie?"

"She's sleeping over Katie's tonight." Lily said.

Eli thought to himself -trying to avoid a repeat of last night-

Eli sat at the table next to Grace, and started eating Lily said, "Oh, Eli your dad called today, he said that his plane got delayed he'll be back on Tuesday night."

"Ok." Eli said trying to restrain himself from holding Graces hand at that moment in time. Grace had similar feelings, "Did you tell Jess?"

"Ohh…yes she did." Grace said remembering Jessies response.

"How did she take it?" Eli asked.

"I'm pretty sure she almost had a panic attack." Grace said with a grin on her face.

"She did not have a panic attack." Lily said.

"But what happens if while he's flying, and the plane get struck by lightning, or what if the plane runs out of fuel, what if the plane gets thrown off course and files to the south pole…" Grace said with one hand over her chest while taking deep breaths to try an imitate Jessie.

* * *

20 minutes after Lily and Zoe had finished eating dinner.

Lily and Zoe have finished eating dinner. Zoe has gone back up to her room, and Lily is up stairs making phone calls. Eli is still sitting at the table eating, Grace has decided to keep him company while he consumes what remains of the food that Lily cooked, "So, you'll never guess what I over-heard our favorite couple talking about today?"

"Do I want to know?" Eli said considering that the last thing he learned about their relationship was their sex routine.

Grace looked towards the steps to make sure that her mom and Zoe are still upstairs, "Their coming out." Grace said quietly and quickly.

Eli's eyes nearly popped out when she said that, because like Grace he thought that the day the two girls would come out would never come, "Are you serious?" Eli said seriously thinking that Grace was just saying that, after how secretive Jessie and Katie have been about this relationship.

"It surprised me also." Grace said.

"To like everyone, or just the family." Eli said wanting more details

"As far as I could tell, your Dad, my Mom, Zoe, and the school." Grace said, "Its also probably for the best, they aren't exactly very discreet." Grace said laughing a bit.

"Ya." Eli said with a little chuckle.

Grace slid her hand on top of Eli's hand, moved a piece of hair out of her face, and said, "What do you think their doing right now."

Eli had a grin grow on his face, "Probably don't want to get caught doing something they did last night again." Eli said, thinking back to his and Graces events of last night, "So are you still working on that book report?"

"Unfortunently." Grace said.

"Have you been working on it upstairs all day?" Eli asked having something in mind.

"I'm trying to finish it this weekend." Grace said, knowing that next week she was going to be doing final preparations for the Gay-Straight Alliance dance.

"Well if you want some help and a change of scenery, you can work on it in my room." Eli said.

Grace eyes lit up hoping for a repeat of last night, "I'm going to have to take you up on that offer." They both looked at each other's faces for a second, studying ever detail, "So, I'm going to go and get my books." Grace got up from the table and made her way out of the kitchen, to the stairs, and up to her room to retrieve her books.

Once Eli had finished eating he picked up his plate, walked over to the sink, washed the plate, and went to his room to wait for Grace.

 **End Credits begin the episode has ended**


	28. Season 4 Episode 6 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 6 Part 1

Rating: T (Some parts of this episode will be Rated M)

Episode Name: Shades of Love

Summary: Karen is waiting for a very important phone call before she goes to work.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the fifth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

If you have any ideas for episodes, please write them under reviews. Just keep in mind that unlike the last three seasons of Once and Again this one is primary from Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Eli's perspective.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 6:30 p.m. and 7:30 p.m.

 **Once and Again Opening Song**

Monday June 3, 2002

Karen's House: Bathroom 8:15 a.m.

Karen is in her bathroom in her rob, straightening her hair making herself look nice for work, and a certain someone.

 **Karen Black and White**

" _In January I was depressed. Making manageable pictures to get myself out of bed and do things, count whenever I couldn't make those pictures," Karen paused for a second, "Cry whenever my kids weren't around to keep me company." Karen looked up the camera and smiled, "And then that day came in the hospital when I met Henry. He walked in my room I thought that he was a nurse, not my physical therapist, and I did not like his sense of humor at first, and I did not want him to be there, or come back the next day."_

RING, RING, Karen heard the phone go off in the kitchen, and with a hair straightening iron in one hand, ran down stair to the kitchen to answer the phone. Once she got in the Kitchen she a grabbed the phone, "Hello," she said that hoping that it was a certain someone.

"How are you this fine morning?" Henry said into the phone.

 **Henry Back and White**

" _When I first meet Karen, I wasn't her biggest fan, she didn't have the best attitude about getting started with physical therapy, we were constantly arguing about her trying to do the exercises. She doesn't know this, but I had a Chaplin go see her, to hopefully get her to start to commit to the program, and mainly to piss her off. Chaplin's do that all of the patients in the hospital." Henry said with a chuckle in his voice._

"I'm fine." Karen said with a grin growing on her face. A grin that always started to appear whenever she heard Henry's voice. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast, eggs, toast and bacon," He said, with a similar grin on his face, "May I ask what you have done this morning."

"First I had to spend twenty minutes trying to get Jessie, out of bed, and to get ready for school." Karen said, considering that whenever Jessie was with her on a school day, it was the exact same situation.

Henry chuckled a little bit, "Glad I'm not you. When I was her age if I wasn't out of be with 60 sixty second of being woken up my dad did one of two things."

"What was that." Karen said curious thinking that maybe it would get Jessie out of bed sooner.

"He either filliped me off of my mattress, or took a cup of ice cold water and poured it on me."

Karen laughed a little bit, knew she couldn't do either of those things to Jessie, and said "I had five minutes to be sitting at the table eating break feast, or I had to walk three miles to school in the morning." Karen said going back to the number of times her and her sisters had to walk to school in the morning.

"We really did have strict parents." Henry said. The both started to laugh a little bit.

 **Karen Black and White**

" _After Jessie and Eli came to visit me I realized that I had to let Henry help. And when I read his name tag for the first time, and we both laughed the way we did something changed between us. I guess that was when I started to like him the way I do."_

"I just wanted to check if we're still on for our lunch date today." Henry said

"12:00 near the water fountain." Karen said with a grin on her face, "I'll see you then."

"Yes you will."

 **Henry Black and White**

" _Something changed overnight I don't know what it was but when I came in the next day she was ready to commit to the program, work with me. I guess that was when I started to fall for her."_

Once they hung up the phone Karen looked at the clock, realized what the time was, and ran back upstairs to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Henry's Place: The Kitchen

Once Henry hung up the phone with Karen, he smelled something burning, and then realized that he had left his eggs and bacon on the stove too long, and his toast in the toaster to long.

Upton Sinclair High School: The Hallway

It's a little after 10:00 a.m. Jessie and Katie are spending their study walking around the halls of Upton Sinclair High School. Katie is twirling and spinning around the hallway, and Jessie is trying to get her to stop, considering that she already ran into a locker twice, "What are you doing." Jessie said while laughing a little bit.

Katie then grabbed Jessie's hand and twirled her around at little, "Come on its fun." Jessie tried to go along with it but struggled. Both girls ended up laughing about it. While Katie continued to spin and twirl around the hallway Jessie leaned against the locker and feel backwards against and slid to the floor. That big smile that was on her face turned into a small grin, a thought had come across her mind. The same thought that had been coming across her mind all morning. Katie had noticed Jessie's state of mind this morning and asked, "Ok, what's going through head?"

"What do you mean?" Jessie said, she wasn't sure what Katie was referring too.

"All morning your head has been all over the place. One minute it's here, one minute it's there, the next minute its somewhere else." Katie sat down next too Jessie.

"Its nothing." Jessie said with a grin on her face enjoying torturing Katie.

"You have a smile on your face, so it can't be nothing." Katie said moving closer to Jessie.

Jessie kept that smile on her face and said, "Nope I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh, come on please tell me." Katie gave Jessie pleading eyes.

"I may need some convincing." Jessie said

Almost immediately Katie gave Jessie a sweet short kiss, "My mom has a great boyfriend, I'm able to kiss my girlfriend in public, and I don't know how this day could get any better." Jessie said giving a Katie a sweet short kiss also.

"Well once your Dad gets home tonight, and we tell him about us, we'll be able to kiss whenever we want. Does that make your day better?" Katie said, while snuggling up against Jessie.

The smile that was on Jessie's face grew twice as big. She turned towards Katie and gave her a big kiss, "What you just said just made my day so much better." Jessie said while leaning over and giving Katie another kiss.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	29. Season 4 Episode 6 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 6 Part 2

Rating: T (Some parts of this episode will be Rated M)

Episode Name: Shades of Love

Summary: Henry is late Karen is waiting

Authors Note: Been sick these last few weeks and haven't been able to work on any Once and Again Season 4 Parts. Sorry for the delay.

Hope you guys enjoyed the fifth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

If you have any ideas for episodes, please write them under reviews. Just keep in mind that unlike the last three seasons of Once and Again this one is primary from Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Eli's perspective.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

The Water Fountain in the Park

It's 12:07 p.m. Karen is waiting for Henry to show up for their lunch date in the park. She is scanning the park, when she sees a six-foot-tall black figure in the distance, jogging towards her, "Hey." Henry shouted from the distance one hand in the hair waving and the other carrying a brown bag containing his lunch.

Karren stud up, once he finally got over by her, and said "Your late."

When Henry finally stopped running he leaned forward and put both of his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath, "I got…held up…with…a patient." Henry said through deep breaths.

Once Henry finally caught his breath he stud up and was meet by a kiss, Karen said, "I'll let it slide this once, but I won't again."

Henry laughed and gave Karen a kiss, "I promise this is a one-time deal."

"It better be." Karen said as the both of them sat down and began to eat there lunches.

Karren and Henry both took a bite out of their food. Karren finished chewing and asked, "How was the game yesterday? Did you win?"

Once Henry finished chewing he said, "Blew the other team out of the water."

"Maybe we could go out and celebrate your big win tonight." Karen said moving her hand on top of Henry's thigh.

"What did you have in mind?" Henry said wanting to know what Karen was thinking for tonight.

"You could come over, I could cook you some diner. Maybe if I could get my kids out of the house we could have some fun upstairs."

"Sounds like a plan." Henry said while smiling at Karen, "What time should I come over at?"

"How does 7:00 sound. That should be enough time to get the kids out of the house." Karen said staring into Henry's deep dark eyes.

"Seven sounds perfect." Henry said while planting a kiss on Karen's lips that lasted a minute and was broken up by the beeping noise from Henry's watch, "I have to go." He said looking at the time knowing that he had to get back to his office.

"I'll let you go just don't be late tonight." Both studs up

"I won't." Henry said while giving Karen a good-bye kiss, both of them started to head in their separate directions.

Karen then walked over to her car, pulled out her phone and was hoping that Eli was home.

* * *

Karen's House: The Living Room

Eli is lying back on the couch, going through a play boy knowing that he was in the clear since his mother and Jessie weren't home. "RING, RING" Eli looked up from his magazine, got up from the coach and went straight to the kitchen, to answer the phone, "Hello."

"Eli?" Karen said into the phone relieved that her son answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Eli, I need you and Jessie to stay out of the house tonight until after 11:00 tonight." Karen said, in need of her son's cooperation.

"Ah, Ya why?" Eli asked curious

"I have someone coming over and I would appreciate it if my kids weren't in the house tonight." Karen said not wanting to go into detail with her son about this.

"You could've just said Henry is coming over tonight."

* * *

Karen's Car

"Just make sure that you and Jessie stay out of the house until 11:00." She then hung up the phone on her son, started her car, and started to make her way back to her work.

* * *

Upton Sinclair: Jessie's Locker

The bell had just rung ending forth period and starting lunch period. Jessie is searching her locker for a book that she needs after lunch. When Katie walked up right next to her, and said, "And how was the rest of your morning?" While reaching into Jessie's locker and grabbing her brush to fix her hair.

"Fine, but it's better now." Jessie having finally found the book she needed stuffed it into her bag, and turned towards her girlfriend.

"I've got some bad news." Katie said apologetic eyes, "I can't give you a ride to your appointment today."

"Katie come on." Jessie said with disappointment in her voice.

"My mom needs me to come home after school. My hands are tied, its above my head." Katie said putting her head into Jessie's shoulder.

At first Jessie was a shocked that Katie did that but, then remembered - We're out - She put one hand one Katies back and said, "I can handle one appointment without you."

Katie looked up from Jessie's shoulder and said, "Really are you sure Rosenfeld isn't fun to deal with alone."

Jessie grabbed Katies hands said, "I've done it before I can do it again," and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek.

Katie kind of froze for a second and noticed that a few people were looking at them and said, "Jess, people are looking." Katie wasn't alarmed, but she was a little uncomfortable.

 **Jessie and Katie Black and White**

 _Jessie and Katie are sitting next to each other, "Remember the day I came up to you in the hallway to tell you about Grace and Dimitri, and you got so scared that people knew about us." Katie said with a grin on her face._

" _That was at the time." Jessie said._

"Let them look." Is all Jessie said as she gave Katie another only this one was a quick peck on the lips.

Tad walked up from behind and said, "That is hot."

Katie turned towards him and said, "Shut up." She said as she playfully pushed him.

Tad and Jessie both chuckled a little bit, then he said, "I'm guessing this means I'm not sitting between you two anymore."

Jessie looked over at Katie smiled looked back and Tad and said, "No."

The three friends started to make there way to the cafeteria for lunch.

 **Screen turns black commercials have started.**


	30. Season 4 Episode 6 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 6 Part 3

Rating: T (Some parts of this episode will be Rated M)

Episode Name: Shades of Love

Summary: Karen is in her bed room getting ready for her diner date with henry.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the third episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

Got held up at a party had to post late.

If you have any ideas for episodes, please write them under reviews. Just keep in mind that unlike the last three seasons of Once and Again this one is primary from Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Eli's perspective.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will posted Friday's between 6:30 p.m. and 7:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Karen's House: Karen's Bedroom

It's 6:50 p.m. at Karen's house, she is in her room putting on a pair of earrings for her dinner date with Henry, when she heard Jessie walk in the room, "Mom, you look really nice." Jessie knowing that her mother said she was staying in for the night.

"I have a friend coming over for dinner." Karen said.

"You could just say that Henry is coming over." Jessie said.

Karen rolled her eyes and looked back in the mirror to try and fix her hair, "You and your brother are going to meet your father at the air-port, and then go get something to eat."

"Yes, mom." Jessie said with a smile on her face thinking about how she was going to address bring up the top about her and Katie.

"Remember stay out until after 11:00." Karen said thinking she was finally looked nice, "and how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Jessie said complimenting her mother.

"Jessie!" Eli shouted from down stairs, "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Jessie shouted back, she turned towards her mom gave her a hug and kiss said, "Bye mom," and left.

"Bye." Karen said. Jessie walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Karen then looked back in the mirror, checked one last time that she looked nice, and left her room to go down stair and finish cooking.

* * *

Henry Place: The Bathroom

Henry is in his bathroom finishing trimming his go tee and getting dress for his dinner date with Karen. At that moment he heard the phone in the kitchen stopped what he was doing, and bolted down stairs, he grabbed the phone, and answered it, "Hello."

"Hey its me, didn't you leave yet?

"No I'm about to.

"The kids just left, and I'm almost done cooking." Karen said.

"I'm leaving my house in ten minutes."

"Ok, I see you in a little while."

"Bye." They hung up the phone and henry went up to the bathroom to finish with his go tee.

* * *

The Liquor Store: Red Wine Aisle

Henry I walking through the aisle wondering which type of wine Karen was in the mood for, he pulled out his phone dialed her number and called her, "I'm at the liquor store and wasn't sure if you wanted red or white tonight."

"Red is fine and thankyou for taking me into consideration."

"Not a problem. I'll see you in a few." Henry said as he hung up the phone.

Karen immediately realized that she still had to put the chicken in the oven. She ran over to the oven, put the chicken in and raised the temperature to speed up the process of cooking the food.

The Liquor Store: Red Wine Aisle

Henry is looking for a good bottle of red wine for him and Karen to share at diner tonight, "Ah her we go." He picks up a bottle of wine made in 2000, "Always good to have a couple of year on it." After that Henry walked over to the line, and line and handed the bottle to the cashier.

The cashier scanned the bottle and said, "That will be 23.99."

Henry reached into his wallet pulled out his debit card handed it the cashier she swiped it, put the wine in a brown bag handed to him, and said, "Have a good one."

"You two." Henry said as he walked out the door headed to his car, opened the door started the engine, and began to drive to Karen's house.

* * *

Eli's Car

"What time are we supposed to be meeting dad, at the airport?" Jessie asked Eli looking at the clock.

"He said that he said he would be standing outside at 7:30. We have plenty of time." Eli said very calm and relaxed. He noticed that Jessie was staring out the window, her mind had gone some place else and decided to have some fun, "How's the withdrawal?"

"What?" Jessie said not sure what her brother was talking about.

"The withdrawal from your beloved Katie." Eli said teasing his sister.

"I am not in withdrawl." Jessie said

"This is the first time I've seen you this month without Katie by your side." Eli said a grin on his face, "The temptation to kiss her and be with her right now it's torture isn't it."

"First of all it's not torture, I am more than capable of going one night without kissing my girlfriend. Second, I have other things on my mind them than Katie."

"Oh really like what? I know that when I was dating Jenifer and Carla my mind was always on them."

"Like umm." Eli caught Jessie for a second, she had a hard

"Here let me guess, telling Dad about you and Katie." Eli said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait how do you know?" Jessie said shocked wondering if her brother was being serious or joking.

"I'm psychic." He said grinning enjoying this, while pulling into the airport driveway.

Jessie thought about who knew she and Katie were coming out, and then remembered the only other person that knew she and Katie were coming out, "Grace told you, didn't she." Jessie said annoyed that Grace told Eli that.

Before he could say anything, Eli looked out the window, and saw his father, "Is that Dad?"

"Don't change the sub…," She stopped what she was saying when she saw her father out the window, and his arm in a sling, "Oh my god."

What they pulled up the both of them got out of the car, and gave him a hug, "Ow, careful guys the doctor in Australia just rest it."

"What happened?" Eli said wanting to know happen to his father, "Did you get mugged or something."

He scolded his son for a second, "I didn't get mugged. I was coming down the stairs to check out of the hotel, one of the workers who was carrying luggage bumped into me, causing me to fall down two stairs and dislocate my shoulder."

"Are you ok." Jessie said.

"Kind of, still hurts a little, and I only have one arm to work with for the next two weeks, but other than, I don't think today could get any worse." The, get any worse, part of his sentence is what caught Jessie attention, and made her think, - Maybe today isn't the best day to tell him about me Katie.-

Rick reach out his one good arm, to pick up his bags, when Eli moved both of those away from him, "Oh no, your getting in the car and relaxing, well get those for you." As Rick walked over to the car, and used his one good arm to open the door, and get in the car, Jessie and Eli each grabbed a bag, and walked over to the trunk with it.

"Tonight, probably isn't the best night to tell him about you and Katie." Eli said realizing his father wasn't in the greatest mood tonight.

"You think." Jessie said realizing it's probably better to wait until his arm stops hurting before she tells him about her and Katie.

Once that was said, Eli and Jessie both got in the car, Jessie in the back, Eli in the front, and Eli asked his injured father, "So dad you still want to go get something to eat or would you rather, order in tonight.

"Ya let's just go to the diner." Once Rick said that Eli started the engine and stated to drive away.

 **Screen turn black commercials have started.**


	31. Season 4 Episode 6 Part 4

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 6 Part 4

Rating: T (Some parts of this episode will be Rated M)

Episode Name: Shades of Love

Summary: Karen is in the kitchen pulling the chicken out of the oven.

Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the third episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

If you have any ideas for episodes, please write them under reviews. Just keep in mind that unlike the last three seasons of Once and Again this one is primary from Jessie, Katie, Grace, and Eli's perspective.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Friday's between 6:30 p.m. and 7:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Karen's House: Karen's Kitchen

Karen is in the kitchen pulling the chicken she made from the oven and put it on the table, when she hears the door bell ring, RING, "Coming." She shouted while taking off her oven mittens.

* * *

Karen's House: Front Porch

Henry was standing on the other side of the door with a bottle of wine in hand and flowers in the other hand. When Karen opened door he said, "Hey sorry I'm late." Henry said.

Karen had arms crossed and scolding look on her face, but she couldn't hold a straight face like she was disappointed in him. That scolding look quickly changed to a smile, "It's not a problem I just finished cooking."

"I was wondering what smelled so good. Also, these are for you," He handed her the flowers, then said, "and this is for us." He then held up the bottle of wine and showed it to Karen.

"Let's get inside an enjoy that then." Karen said.

Henry walked in the house with Karen and they went to the kitchen to get two glasses and a bottle opener, "Glasses are on the top shelf right."

"I moved them to the other cabinet." Karen said going through the draw to try and find the bottle opener.

Henry was successful in locating the glasses, but then his fingers slipped and knocked one of the glasses out, "Oopp." Henry quickly caught the glass with his other hand, "That was close"

Karen had her hand across her chest taking a deep breath, "Be careful."

Henry put the one glass on the counter, and said "Sorry, for the scare." While reaching for the other.

Karen had a smile on her face, and said, "Just don't drop the other one."

"I won't." Henry said as hey put the glasses down on the counter.

Karen had successfully found and pulled that bottle opener out of the drawer and said, "Would you like the honors." She handed Henry the bottle opener.

"Please and thank you." He said as Karen handed him the bottle opener. Henry without any problem cracked open the bottle and removed the cork. Karen moved the glasses closer to Henry, so that he could fill them, without any problem. He filled both glasses and said, "This is for you, and this one is for me." He said as he handed her the glass carefully.

"Thankyou. What should we drink to." Karen asked.

"How's about a quick recovery, and a long life." Henry said with a smile on his face and looked into Karen's eyes.

"I'll drink to that." She said staring just as deeply into Henry's eyes they both gently tapped their glasses and drank from the.

* * *

A Diner in Chicago

Rick, Eli, and Jessie are at a dinner getting something eat after Ricks long and painful plain ride. The waitress had finally made her way over to the table to take their orders. Jessie ordered first, "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes."

Then Eli ordered, "I'll ah have burger and fries."

When she got to Rick he said, "I'll have Burger, fires, eggs, bacon, and toast." Jessie and Eli looked over at Rick surprised he ordered that much food.

"Ok. I'll go put the order in." the waitress said.

"Jesse dad was there nothing to eat in Australia." Eli said

"Oh nothing good." Rick said looking out the window thinking about what he arrived to in Australia.

"So, dad how was it in Australia, did you get to do any sight-seeing, or tours of the wild…ow did you see a kangaroo?" Jessie said bombarding her father with a number of questions to help get his mind off of his arm, and the painful flight home.

"I unfortunately didn't get to do any of those things." Rick said remembering all of the work he had to do.

"Why? Did something happen with the project?" Eli asked having a feeling that was what had Rick in a not so good mood, considering that he been injured before and been able to shake it off easily.

"The minute I got to the construction site everything was out of order. I had to spend all of Saturday reorganizing the entire construction site, and that night I was on the phone arguing with suppliers to get supplies, that where weeks behind, to be there in the morning. I got maybe an hour of sleep. The next day I had to explain all the plans to the architect that was there, so he could do his job. It was basically no stop work from the minute I got off the plane." Rick said staring at the ceiling. His stomach was killing him from the amount of work he had to do to get the time frame to build the hotels back on track, and that over the course of three days he got a total of 12 hours of sleep. He then put his hand over his mouth and yawned a little bit.

"Well it's over now, and you won't have to deal with that for month."

The waitress returned with there food and handed it to them, "Hamburger with fries,"

"Right here." Eli said

"Chocolate chip pancakes." She said as she handed Jessie the plate.

"Thankyou."

"Hamburger, Fries, bacon, eggs, and toast." She said as she handed Rick each piece of his food one by one.

"Thankyou."

Once the three of them got their food they began to eat, Eli and Jessie where amazed with how fast their father was eating his food.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	32. Season 4 Episode 6 Part 5

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 6 Part 5

Rating: T (Some parts of this episode will be Rated M)

Episode Name: Shades of Love

Summary: Karen is in the kitchen pulling the chicken out of the oven.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the sixth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

Sorry you guys had to wait an extra week for this episode I promise the wait was worth it.

I have updated the schedule under my profile for when, Once and Again Season 4 and Once and Again Season 4: Full Episodes, parts and episodes will be posted. Take a look.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Karen's House: The Dining Room

It's 8:00 p.m. Karen and Henry are sitting at the table enjoying all of the food that Karen made, including the almost burned chicken, "You know, I'm starting to think I didn't have to rush through the liquor store." He said washing down the burn chicken with the wine.

"You were running late, I forgot to put the chicken in the oven and had to speed up the process."

"So, you sent the oven twice as high as it was supposed to be, forgot it was in there when I got here and only remembered when the fire alarm went off." He said and laughed a little bit.

"You are so mean." Karen said laughing a little also.

"But you love it." Henry said

"Some how I do." She said with a smile on her face, as she took another sip of her wine.

Henry took another bite of his chicken and said, "Burned or not it is still excellent."

"Thankyou." Karen said laughing

Once they both finished eating they worked together to clean the dishes. Karen washed them and then Henry dried and put them in the drying rack, "How many more do we have left?" Henry asked.

Karen had a plate in her hand and was almost done rinsing it off, "Just…this…one." She said and handed Henry the plate.

Once he finished drying it off, he put it in the drying rank. "That was fun." He said with a grin on his face while drying his hands off and putting the towel on top of the drying rank.

"In deed." Karen said while giving Henry a kiss. Then Henry kissed her back.

They continued to kiss for a while, and then Henry broke the kiss, "How long until your kids get home?" "I told them to stay out until 11:00 and I gave Eli the car, we have plenty of time." she said and continued to kiss Henry.

* * *

The Car

Rick, Jessie, and Eli have finished eating dinner, and are in the car on the way back to the Sammler/Manning house to drop off Rick. The car ride was quiet, Jessie was sitting in the back wondering how she was going to explain to Katie that she didn't tell her Dad about them. Rick is sitting in the passenger's seat battling with his eyes not to fall asleep before he gets home. Eli is focused on the road, unaware of his fathers and sisters current states of mind.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _What am I going to tell Katie." Jessie said looking at the camera in panic, "Oh my god, she came out to the whole school for me without hesitation, even though she didn't want to, and I can't come out to my dad." Jessie looked at the camera confused not sure what to do._

 **Rick Black and White**

" _Just a little longer." Rick said looking at the camera half asleep, "Just a little longer."_

Then the car stopped which pulled Jessie and Rick out of there trances, "Welcome home Dad." Eli said as they pulled in the Driveway. Rick shook his head and woke himself up. Jessie realized they were in the driveway and pulled herself out of her trance.

All three of them got out of the car and walked to the truck, to help Rick get his bags, Eli reach into the Truck and pulled the bags out and asked, "Do you need any help getting in the house?"

"I can handle it from here." He gave both Jessie and Eli a big hug, "I missed the both of you so much." He then grabbed both of his bags and walked into the house.

Jessie and Eli got into the car and began their drive back to Karen's house. Jessie was looking out the window wondering what she was going to tell Katie tomorrow morning, "So do you think…" Eli started his sentence and then was interrupted by Jessie.

"Eli what am I going to do?" Jessie asked her brother, not sure what she was going to say to Katie tomorrow.

"What are you talking about?" Eli said not sure what Jessie was talking about.

"Eli, I was supposed to tell him about me Katie tonight." Jessie said running her hand through her hair not sure what she was going to say.

"Jess, I don't know if you realize this, but lesbian romance isn't exactly something I'm an expert on so your going to have to tell me what your talking about." Eli said not understanding what Jessie was talking about.

"Katie and I agreed that when she was ready to go start acting like girlfriends at school, I would tell Dad and Lily about us, or when I am ready to tell Dad and Lily about us we would start acting like girlfriends at school. Eli, I told Katie that I was going to tell him tonight." Jessie said

"Jess, I'm sure that if you start off by telling her about the mood he was in, his almost broken arm, and everything he went through last weekend she'll be ok with waiting a few more days." Eli said thinking that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I hope your right." Jessie said

* * *

Karen's House: Karen's bedroom

Karen and Henry are sleeping in Karen's bed after a very long and vigorous, hour and half of sex.

* * *

Karen's House: The driveway

Jessie and Eli have just pulled into the driveway and are still talking about what Katie's reaction is going to be when Jessie tells her that she couldn't tell her dad about them, "Jess, he has a broken arm, and the last three days have been Hell for him, I think she'll understand that tonight wasn't the best night to tell him that for the three months his daughter has been lying to him." Eli said trying to get through to Jessie.

"That's what you think he would think of this, that we have been lying to him for three months." Jessie said annoyed with what he brother said.

"Jess, I'm going to telling you the way it is. For the last three months, you and Katie have been telling everyone that your best friends, not girlfriends. Something give me a feeling that with the mood he was in tonight, that would be the only thing he would have gotten out of it." Eli said reading into the situation for a change.

Jessie knew that her brother wasn't right but he wasn't wrong at the same time, "And what if you wrong?" Jessie said softly not wanting there to be a problem between her and Katie.

"I have seen the way that you two act around each other, I think you'll be fine." Eli said.

The both of them got to front door, and ended the conversation, not sure if their mother was still awake. Henry had parked his in the street so they didn't realize that he was going to be staying for the night.

* * *

Karen's bedroom

It's 8:00 a.m. and Karen's alarm is going off, BEEP BEEP. Karen wakes up and realizes the time, "Jesus," Looks over at Henry, "Henry wake up." She then shakes his shoulder.

Henry wakes up and say, "What?" He wakes up a little disoriented, "What happened?"

"We over sleep." Get up. They both quickly got out of bed, Karen put on a pair of pajamas, and her rob, while henry put on the clothes he was wearing last night.

They then heard Jessie from down the hall, "Mom are you up yet?" as she walked towards the door.

Karen pushed Henry behind the door to hid him and stood in the doorway to talk to Jessie, "Hey, good morning."

"It's 8:00, don't you have to get ready for work."

Karen tried to think of an excuse really quick, "I'm going in late today." Then they heard the phone ringing, "Can you go answer that?"

"Sure." Jessie said as she headed down stairs to answer the phone.

Henry then came out from behind the door to finish putting his shirt on, "I'll call you from work."

"Come down after I do and go out the front door. I'll get the kids in the kitchen, and one other thing." She gave Henry a kiss good bye.

Henry headed down the stairs to the front door and front door, opened it and left.

* * *

Karen's house: The Kitchen

Jessie ran into the kitchen and answered the phone, "Hello."

Cough, Cough, Jessie heard through the phone, "Jess." The cough sounded kind of fake, but she did recognize the voice.

"Katie. You couldn't wait another hour to hear my voice." Jessie said.

"Well I won't be able to see or hear you today." Katie said.

"Let me guess your sick." Jessie questioning her girlfriend.

"Ya, I…" Another Cough that sounded fake, "need you to get my homework from Tad for me and bring it to me after school."

"And you're really sick," Jessie said not falling for Katie's act she knew all too well that once every two weeks or so Katies parents had to work late and didn't get back home until around two in the morning, and Katie liked fake being sick on that day.

"You can see for yourself after school."

"Katie, I'm sorry but, I'm going to see my Dad after school today."

"Are you sure, because you know I'm for the rest of the week."

"Positive." Jessie said needing more time to figure out what to say to Katie, "we're still on for Saturday right?" she asked.

"You know I wouldn't a day out with you." Katie then fake coughed again, "Call me after school."

"Enjoy your day off." After she said that Jessie hung up the phone and realized that she was going to have some extra time to figure out how to tell Katie about what happened with her dad. She just leaned up against the wall and began to ponder what she was going to say.

That was when Eli also walked into the kitchen, neither of them aware that Henry had made his way out of the front door, but they did see him running across the front lawn without his car without his shoes on, "Eli is that that guy Henry moms been seeing?" she said as they walked closer to the window to get a better view.

Eli took a good look and said almost certain, "I think that is." He paused, squinted his eyes, and took a better look. "Why is he caring his shoes?"

Jessie and Eli both watched as he dug through his coat pocket to find his key, "Do you think he ended up staying the night, and tried to make a quick exist?"

"I guess." Eli said.

Karen then walked in the kitchen, and asked them what they where looking, "What are you two looking at?" she said worried that they may have saw Henry leaving.

Jessie then asked, "Mom, is that the guy Henry you've been seeing?" as her and Eli continued to watch him struggle to find his keys.

Eli then said, "Also did he maybe end up staying the night?"

Karen looked out the window to see what they where looking at, grabbed both of her kids and said, "Just get in the kitchen and have breakfast." Not wanting to get into this with the kids.

Jessie then said with a smile on her face enjoying what was happening, "Does that mean that that is Henry, he did stay the night?" her morning had just vastly improved.

Karen then rolled her eyes and said "We had a few glasses of wine and didn't feel safe driving home." Not wanting to tell them what really happened.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened." Eli said sarcastically, which lead to him getting a slap on the side of the head.

"Are you ready to go to school?" she said asking Jessie.

"I'm ready to go." Jessie said.

"Eli what time are you going to work?" Karen asked.

"I'm not I got fired, they took my photo and band me the premises." Karen then Thumbed Eli on the side of the Eli, knowing that he was joking, "Kidding, I have to be in a 11:00."

"Ok you have to drop Jessie off at school, then drive me to work at 9:00, and pick me up, after work. I am working late tonight."

"Ok." Eli then walked out of the kitchen to start the car and get ready to drive Jessie to school. Karen sat down in a chair, not able to believe that this was how her morning went.

 **End credits and music begin the episode has ended**


	33. Season 4 Episode 7 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 1

Rating: T

Episode Name: Are you ready?

Summary: Jessie and Katie are at Katie's house hanging out.

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the sixth episode of the fourth season of Once and Again.

I have updated the schedule under my profile for when, Once and Again Season 4 and Once and Again Season 4: Full Episodes, parts and episodes will be posted. Take a look.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Once and Again Opening Music**

Saturday June 8, 2002

Katie's House: Katie's bedroom

Jessie and Katie are hanging out in Katie's bedroom. Katie is going through some week-old edition of people magazine, Jessie is pretending to read a book, while really, she is just staring at her beautiful girlfriend. She was still wondering how they had been able to avoid the topic of Jessie telling her Dad and Lily about them all week.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _So, you know how there is that one person in the world who you have a feeling could just tell when something is wrong with you, when your keeping something from them, and they will eventually call you out on it…" Jessie looked at the camera, "that is who Katie is."_

Jessie was worried that the question was coming that at some point, Katie was going to ask her, what happened with telling her dad about them.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _You know how people say that they have people in their lives that you have a feeling could just tell when something is wrong with you, when your keeping something from them." Katie looked up at the camera and smiled, "I think that because those two people know everything about each other, they don't hide anything from each other, and if something is being hidden, you can just tell that something wrong."_

Katie then looked up from her magazine and noticed that look on Jessies face, and said, "How's the reading going?" She said with a smile on her face knowing that Jessie wasn't reading. Whenever Jessie was pretending to read and stare at Katie, Katie could tell because Jessie would have this look on her face that always stood out.

Jessie knew that she had just been staring at Katie the whole time, and didn't think that Katie had noticed, and didn't feel like saying what she was doing so she decided to play it up like she was reading, "Good."

Katie knew Jessie was lying so she decided to beat around the bush a bit and see if she could catch Jessie in the act, "What book?" she knew what book Jessie was reading she thought she would just test her.

"The Crucible." Jessie said quickly but not two quickly.

"What's it about?" Katie said continuing her interrogation.

"The Witch Trials" Jessie said.

Katie thought for a second, took a good look at the book to see how far into it Jessie was. It didn't look like Jessie had read to much, "What act are you on?"

"Act one."

Katie thought about it for a second and remembered that when she read the Crucible the first act only had four scenes, "What scene?"

Katie had finally asked a question that Jessie didn't have an answer for, So she made up an answer, "Five."

"Ha, got you." Katie said having caught Jessie in her lye.

Jessie wasn't sure how she was caught feel backwards into the bed put the book over her face and said, "What gave it away?"

Katie moved herself closer to Jessie and said, "I read the Crucible last year. Act one only has four scenes not five, and its not that hard to tell when your doing that fake reading, stare at me thing with your eyes." She then fell backwards right next to her girlfriend. She reached across grabbed the book which was covering Jessie face and throw it across the room.

Jessie then asked, "Is it really that obvious." She was a little embarrassed.

Katie then rolled on top of Jessie and said, "It's one of the easiest things I can tell your doing." She then kissed Jessie, Jessie then kissed back both girls rolled onto their sides and started kissing and laughing and running their hands up and down each other's sides. It wasn't a deep make out like they usually had on Saturdays because Jessie mind was somewhere else, and Katie was beginning to catch on, "Ok, where have you been this week?" Katie asked wanting answers.

"What you mean?" Jessie said not wanting to tell Katie how this entire week all she's been thinking about is that she wasn't able to tell Dad about them, and how Katie was going to react.

"Since I got back to school, your mind has been somewhere else. Half the time this week I've had to say things twice to get your attention." Katie and Jessie both sat up, Katie moved back toward her half of the bed while Jessie sat up, crossed her legs, and turned herself to face Katie. Katie thought about it for second and asked, "Did something happen with your Dad the other night?"

"Nothing happened." Jessie said still needing more time to tell her Dad about them.

"Well what did he say about it?" Katie said now wanting answers.

Jessie was still trying to stall for more time, so she said, "Nothing." It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"He said nothing, absolutely nothing. About us being together, because when I told my Dad about me he said something, and my brothers, and my mother." Katie said finding it hard to believe that Jessie father actually had nothing to say about his daughter dating Katie. Katie thought about it for a second and then asked, "Jess, did you even tell him?"

Jessie then closed her eyes, bit her lip for a second, and thought to herself, - Now I have to tell her -, with her eyes closed she forced the words out, "Katie…" She struggled with finding the right words to try and make Katie understand that nothing good would have come out of telling her dad about them the other night, "the time wasn't right."

Katie just looked at Jessie not sure what she was talking about, "What do you mean the time wasn't right?" She was started to get annoyed with that Jessie was speaking in riddles.

"If I had told him the other night it was not going to end well." Jessie said thinking back to everything that had happened to her father over in Australia.

Katie was still confused, "What did he all of a sudden become a different person over in Australia?"

Jessie thought about what Katie said for a second, and said, "In a way." The way Rick was acting was very different from the way he usually acted.

Katie didn't want to hear another riddle and said, "Can you stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what happened?" she had reached her limit and wanted to know what would cause Jessie, who was all for telling her Dad about them, not to.

"When he got there the project was completely unorganized, he got about 12 hours of sleep over the course of three days and dislocated his shoulder when he was checking out of his hotel. Katie for a lack of better terms he was in rare form."

Katie then asked, "Why didn't you just tell me that?" she didn't see any reason why Jessie hid that from her.

"You came out to the whole for me without hesitation, and I couldn't tell one person about us." Jessie said looking down at the floor.

"It's your dad, not a bunch of people who will stop caring after a few weeks," Katie said reassuring Jessie, "there is a time and place for this kind of thing, and the other night just wasn't it."

Jessie started to feel a little better moved towards Katie gave her a kiss and said, "How do you always know what the right things are to say to me?"

Katie then kissed Jessie back and said, "It's a gift."

 **Screen turns black commercials have began**


	34. Season 4 Episode 7 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 2

Rating: T

Episode Name: Are you ready?

Summary: Grace is in her room do some making a few phone calls to finalize some things.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the forth season of Once an Again so far.

Sorry it took so long for me to get this episode up, I've been having some problems with my eyes, and am not going to have them fully corrected until after new year's. I'm doing everything I can to keep up as best I can. There is an author comment at the end of this part that I would like everyone to read.

Just wanted to let you guys know I started a Once and Again community for any Once and Again stories I have read that have to do with what would have happened if there was a fourth season.

All episode of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted Friday's between 7:30 p.m. and 8:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler/Manning House: Grace's Room

Grace is on the phone with the vice principle finalizing all of the information for the dance on Friday, "We are going to need the gym from 7:30 until 11:00, and the DJ is going to be there to set up around 7:00." Grace listened to want she said on the phone, "Perfect I'll see you Monday." She had completed her last phone call and was now able to get back to writing her final essay of the year. She was almost done, and had only one paaragraph left to type, which was when she heard someone walk in her room.

"How's the essay going?" It was Lily standing in the doorway, she wanted to know how Grace was doing on her essay.

"Fine, it's almost done." Grace said not wanting to study anymore.

She looked at Grace typing as fast as she could to finish the assignment "Do you have anything else to study for?" She asked knowing that her daughter had finals next week.

"I have to study for world studies and anatomy." Grace said. She was suffering from all the work she had to do and could not wait for Eli to get out of work and find out how everything was going. Jack and Tiffany where leaving for there honey moon tomorrow, and today was Eli's first day running the store.

Lily then said, "I'll leave you to it." She then existed Grace's room and started to make her way down the hallway.

After about another half hour of work Grace began to wonder how Eli was doing today.

* * *

Phil's Book Lovers: Jack's Office

Jack is grabbing a few papers from the office before leaving the store in Eli's hands for the duration of his honey moon, "Remember, while I'm gone your going to be in charge of signing off on delivers, opening and closing the store, and on Thursday handing out everyone's paychecks." Jack said going through one last review of everything that Eli was going to have to run the book store.

"Got it."

"What time do you have to be here to open up?" Jack said making sure that Eli remembered what he told him.

"6:00 in the morning to open up, we start to let customers in at 7:00, ask people to finish up around 6:30, and he the lights off and the door locked by 7:30."

"Good. What time and what days do you have to be here to get the delivers in the morning."

"Delivers come Monday at 5:30 and Thursday at 6:30." Eli said.

"Ok. And when to do you hand out paychecks on Thursday." Jack said this being having finished gathering everything he needed.

"At the end of each shift." Eli said confident that he could handle this.

Jack then pulled his car keys out of his pocket and took the keys to the store off of his key chain and said "I want to see you put this on you key chain right now, this is the only key to store, and you can not lose it." Jack handed the key confident that he could handle everything while he was gone.

Eli then pulled out his key chain, took the key and put it on it, "Ok."

"I'm serious if you lose you that key, we will have a problem. Other that I'm sure you can this."

Eli then shook Jacks hand and said, "Have a great honey moon."

 **Jack Black and White**

" _I remember the first time that Phil left me in Charge of the restaurant years ago." He looked at the camera remembering that day, "he threaten to break my thumbs if we lost a single customer, and my legs if anything happened to the restaurant."_

Jack then grabbed the pile of paper from the desk and walked out of the office. Once he walked out of the restaurant, he looked back one last time.

 **Jack Black and White**

" _He'll do fine."_

* * *

Phil's Book Lovers: Jack's Office

Eli sat down at the desk and let it all sink in this was it, no one had every trusted him with something like this before, and he wasn't about to fail.

* * *

Sammler / Manning House: Grace's Room

Grace thought to herself, - I'm sure he's doing fine -. She looks back down at her notes and books and continued to per-pare for her exams.

* * *

Katie house: Katie's Bedroom

Jessie been putting a lot of thought in something these last few hours since she admitted to Katie her failure with her first attempt at telling her father about her, "Katie, I'm going to do it."

Katie look over at Jessie not one hundred percent sure what she was talking about, "Do what?"

"Tonight, after diner, I'm going to tell my Dad and Lily about us." Jessie said confidently.

"Jess, you know I'm busy tonight, and I can't come over." Katie said, having the thought in her head that Jessie wanted her to be there when she told them.

"I know, but I wasn't able to the other, and I have a good felling about tonight." Jessie said with a smile on her face, knowing that her brother was going to surprise everyone tonight with that he is going to be running the book store for the next week, everyone will already be in a good mood. The timing would be better.

"Are you sure, because if you do this tonight, I won't be there to have your back?" Katie said happy with Jessies confidence.

"Grace and Eli will be there, and Eli is going to tell everyone that he is in charge of the book store for this week, the timing couldn't be better." Jessie happy with her decision.

"Are you sure your ready?" Katie asked knowing that after this there was no going back.

Jessie leaded over and gave Katie a kiss and said, "more than I have ever been." Katie than kissed Jessie back and both girls entered a deep make out session, one that they haven't had all week long.

 **Screen turns black commercials have begun**

Author comment:

There is something I would like to say and address to everyone. When writing a review, you should always think twice before you post it, you never know why someone wrote what they did in that fanfiction, and once it is up it can not be taken down. This applies to everyone including myself. I would like everyone to keep this in mind when they write a review of anyone's fan fiction.


	35. Season 4 Episode 7 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 3

Rating: T

Episode Name: Are you ready?

Summary: Katie is dropping Jessie off at home after the wonderful day they spent together, and about to remember one of the most eventful moments of her young life.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again so far.

Just wanted to let you guys know I started a Once and Again community for any Once and Again stories I have read that have to do with what would have happened if there was a fourth season.

Starting on Friday January 11, 2019 all episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: The Driveway

It's 7:30 p.m. Jessie and Katie are sitting in Katies car in the driveway talking about what is going to happen with Jessie her father, step mother, and Zoey tonight, "Jess, if you want to wait until tomorrow, we can tell them together." Katie said one last time not wanting Jessie to go into this alone.

"Eli and Grace are going to be there, so they are both going to have my back, Eli is going to tell everyone that he is in charge of the book store, so that will put everyone in a good mood, and the Philadelphia Story is on tonight and my Dad is already excited about that. Katie the timing couldn't be better." Jessie said looking into Katies eyes admiring the courage she had to pursue this.

 **Katie Black and white**

 _Katie looked at the camera and thought back to the day she came out to her family, "When I came out it was scary," She started off with, "at the time the only people who knew were my brother Jack, and my ex-girlfriend Tara Broady. My oldest brother Steve was in the Marines Corp Reserves stationed in New Mexico, my parents didn't know at the time, and I was in between girlfriends at the time, so the only moral support I had was Jack's obnoxious jokes." Katie chuckled a little bit thinking back to how nervous she was, "I just decided one night it was time for everyone to know, so at diner that I just out right said."_

Jessie leaned over the arm rest and gave a Katie a kiss, before getting out of the car to head into her house.

Before she opened the door to enter her house she looked back to Katie and waved goodbye. Once Jessie walked in through the door Katie began to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

Katies House: Her bed room

When she got in her room all she could think about was what was going to happen with Jessie, she closed the door behind her feel back into her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

May 19, 2000

Katie House

Katie is going through a flashback of back to when she was 14 years old and the events from when she arrived home from school to when she came out to her family that night. She walked in the door and saw her brother sitting in the living room, he was a Senior at Upton Sinclair, and stayed home sick today, "I'm home." She said not sure if he was awake or asleep.

"How was school?" He said in a very good mood for some one who spent the last few days sick.

"Fine, how's being home sick." Katie said this morning he was all disgruntled and congested.

"It's been a good day" he said.

"Let me guess Steph skipped school, came over, and you two spent the whole day in bed." Katie said attempting to pushing her brothers' buttons.

"At least I have a girlfriend right now." He said before Katie could get any further, "and for your information, she didn't." He knew all to well that the best way to get Katie to stop talking was to start talk about Katies girlfriends just before there parents got home.

"They're going to be home soon." Katie said. Her parents didn't know about her yet, and she still wasn't sure when she was going to tell them.

"What've I said about talking about me and Steph?" he said

"Not to talk about you and Steph having sex." Katie said

"What did you do?"

"Talked about you and Steph having sex." Katie answered

"See the problem."

Katie rolled her eyes and walked to coach and sat down, "So why are you in a good mood?"

"I heard from Steve today." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"What did he say? Is he ok? When is coming?" Katie said, she hadn't heard from her brother in over month and was dying to know when he is coming home.

"He is doing great and he's getting discharged next week, and should be home by the end of the month."

"Oh My God! He's coming home!" Katie shouted

"Take it easy." He said trying to get Katie to calm down, she looked like she was about to bounce off the walls with joy.

"Did he say exactly what day he is coming back or where we're going to pick him up?" she said having settled down only a little bit.

"All he said was that he's getting discharged next week, and he'll call in a couple of days with where we have to pick him up."

"I can't wait for Steve to come home." Katie said, she hadn't been this excited at all this year.

"I don't think any I can either." He thought for a second and said, "So when he comes back are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Katie said hoping that her brother wasn't implying what she thought he was talking about.

"Tell him about Tara, and that new girl Jonah, who you've been stalking these last few weeks." Jack said at risk of stating an unneeded argument with Katie.

"That's none of your business." Katie said getting up from the couch and getting to go upstairs to her room.

Jack then stood up from where he was sitting to follow Katie "Look, Katie lesbian romance is exactly my area of expertise, but I can tell you for a fact that Steve won't care or have a problem with it, and neither mom and dad."

"Not this again." Katie said rolling her not wanting to get into another one of her brother lectures.

"Not what again." He said

"Another one of your attempts at getting me to tell our parents about my love life. Guess what if you hadn't come home early from school the one day you still wouldn't know." Katie said wishing that three months ago Jack had stayed after and did school work instead of coming home and walking in on her and Tara Broady kissing.

"Well unfortunately I do know and can tell you for a fact that everyone will take it a whole lot better if you tell them rather than them find out on their own the same way I did." He said trying to reason with Katie.

"Look, I will tell them when I decide to tell them, right now I have homework to do, let me know if you need anything." Katie completely dismissed what her brother said and went upstairs to do her work so that she could hang out with Tad this weekend.

Jack watched as Katie walked up the steps to her room, he did not appreciate how his younger sister talked to him the way she did.

Once Katie got into her bedroom, she put her backpack on her desk, and fell backwards onto her bed, and just entered a deep thought process. She spent hours thinking about what her brother said, and for the first time realized that he wasn't wrong. She spent hours just sitting there thinking what if they found out and it didn't come from her, how mad would they really be, would they support this lifestyle or would they just pull Katie out of Upton Sinclair and home school her until she goes off to college, that way she doesn't come into contact with another girl her age. Katie eventually came to the conclusion that her brother was write, and she was going to have to bite the bullet and just tell them, but how.

"Katie its time for diner." She heard her mother shout.

Katie existed her deep thoughts, got off her bed, and went down stairs for dinner. When she sat down everyone was at the table, jack had told them about the phone call he had got from Steve earlier, Katie was staring at her plate just thinking about what her brother still unable to get that off her mind, "Katie, did you hear that?"

"What?" She said not sure who was talking to her.

"Steve he's coming home at the end of the month." Katie's dad said

"Ya, Jack told me earlier," she thought to herself - Just bit the bullet -, "You know what while I have everyone in good mood, there something I have to say, something about me that I should have said for a while now."

* * *

Saturday June 8, 2002

Katie's House: Katie's bedroom

Katie heard door open, which pulled her out of her flash back, "Katie are you ready to leave yet." Katie mom poked her head in the room to see if her daughter was ready to leave for dinner.

"Almost." Katie said

"I'm read, your fathers, your brothers, can you hurry up just a little?" She said hungry and wanting to go to dinner.

"Just give me 5 minutes." Her mother walked out and closed the door behind her. Once Katie heard the door close, she took off her shirt, walked over to closet grabbed a different one, put it on and ran down stairs, to leave.

 **Screen turns black commercial have begun.**


	36. Season 4 Episode 7 Part 4

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 4

Rating: T

Episode Name: Are you ready?

Summary: Eli has just arrived home from work.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again so far.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: The Kitchen

It's about 8:00 p.m. at the Sammler/Manning House, Lily and Rick are in the kitchen almost done cooking dinner for the family, when they heard the door open, "I'm home"

"Hey." Lily looked up from what she was doing for a second, and then looked back down.

Rick had a pile of plates, forks, knives and napkins in his arms in his arms. Eli walked over and said, "let me help you" Eli said grabbing some of the plates, forks, knives, and napkins from Rick who said, "Thanks." Once they got into the dinning room and lied out the plates he asked, "How was work?"

"Really good actually." Eli said happy with how the day went.

"What made it so good?" Rick asked surprised with his son's mood.

"I'll tell you at dinner, I want to tell everyone at once." Eli said.

"Ok." Rick said now curious with what happened at the book store today, then he realized something, "aren't you supposed to be at your mothers?"

"Dinner with Henry, she said for me to come home after I eat."

"Ahh." Rick said.

"What's for dinner?" Eli asked.

"Lily made a chicken." Rick answered.

"Is Jessie here?" He was curious of his sister was eating with the family or with her girlfriend

"She's upstairs. Can you go upstairs and the girls that dinner's ready?" Rick said to his son.

"Sure." Eli said as he put down the last of the plates, forks, knives, and napkins. Once he and Rick finished setting up the table, Eli began to make his way upstairs, to inform the girls that dinner was ready.

As he made his way up the steps he strategically planned out how he was going to provide Jessie, Zoe, and Grace of dinner. First he was going to tell Jessie, than Zoe, and once he knew for a fact that jessie and Zoe were down stairs then he would make his way to Graces room.

* * *

Jessie's Attic

Jessie is sitting in her chair reading over the letter that Katie wrote months ago telling Jessie how she felt. She was reminding herself one last time what she is doing this for before she told Zoe, her dad, and Lily about her and Katie's relationship. She than heard a knock on the door, folded up the letter, put it inside of the book she his it inside of so no one else would find it, and said "Who is it?" Jessie asked.

"Eli, I am coming in?" Eli responded to his sister.

Once Eli said that she took the book walked over to her book shelf and the book on it without noticing that the note had fallen on the floor. Once he walked up the steps she said, "Hey how was work?"

"Good." He walked over to the chair in the corner.

Jessie walked over to her bed, sat down, and asked, "How was your first day in charge?"

"Good, some extra work but good." Eli said. He then looked towards the floor and saw The note on the floor, "What's this?"

"Good, some extra work but good." Eli said. He then looked towards the floor and saw the note on the floor, "What's that?" he leaned forward to pick up the folded paper.

Jessie looked down at the floor to see what Eli was looking and saw that the note had fallen out of the book, she quickly reacted grabbed the paper and said, "Nothing." Jessie said as she got up walked over to her desk grabbed a note book and stuffed the letter inside of it.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Eli said curious what Jessie just stuffed inside of her notebook.

Jessie thought for a second, she knew that she could trust her brother, "It's a letter from Katie, ok."

"What is it, a love letter or something?" Eli asked.

"Something like that." She said trying to give her brother as minimal details as possible.

Eli realized that he wasn't going to get to many details out of Jessie about the letter from Katie, so he decided to wrap up the conversation, and say, "By the way Dad said that dinners ready."

Jessie than felt her stomach growl, and said, "I think we should go eat dinner."

"I agree", Eli stepped out of the way and said, "after you."

Jessie walked around her brother, and headed down curious about her brother, when ever it was time to eat he was the first person at the table, Jessie found that to be odd when he let her go first, "Are you ok."

"Fine." Eli answered.

Jessie felt her stomach growl again ad just shrugged it off, walked out of the attic and headed downstairs.

Eli followed Jessie and closed the door behind him, all he could think about was what that letter from Katie said. He made his way to Zoe's room before going to Graces now having something he wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

Zoe's Room

Zoe was lying on her bed reading a book, when Eli entered the room, and said "dinners ready."

Zoe closed her book, said, "Finally I'm starving." Got up from her bed, ran past Eli, and started to head down stairs.

After Eli doubled checked that Zoe and Jessie where out of sight, he made his way to Graces room. He wanted to ask her if she knew anything about the letter that Jessie had from Katie. Grace had known about Jessie and Katie longer than he did and thought that maybe she knew something about the letter. Once he got to her door knocked on it and said, "Hey."

Grace looked up from her desk and recognized the voice, she quickly spun her head around, saw Eli in the doorway, and said with a smile on her face, "Hey how was running store?"

Eli looked outside one last time to make sure that no one was upstairs, he walked in the room and shut the door behind him, "Great better than I expected actually." Both of them moved closer together.

"Hey, is everyone down stairs." Grace inched a little closer to Eli

Eli stepped a little closer to Grace and said "Sitting at the table for dinner."

"Perfect." Grace said as she closed the gap between her and Eli and kissed. It was a kiss that they both need after the days they had, "I needed that."

"My day just got even better." Eli said and then kissed Grace again.

After about a minute of having her lips pressed up against Eli she said, "We should probably go downstairs before our parents come looking for us."

"Ya." Eli let go of Grace who began to walk towards the door. He then remembered what he needed to Grace about, "Grace one thing real quick?"

"What's up?" she had hand on the door knob and was about to turn it.

"Hey do you know anything about a note that Katie wrote to Jessie?" Eli asked hoping that Grace had some answers.

Grace was shocked that Eli knew about the note, "Ya, how do you know about it."

"Jessie dropped it, picked it up, I asked her what it was, she said it was from Katie and wouldn't give me anymore details."

"It it's the letter I'm thinking of, it has something to do with how Katie really feels about Jessie." Grace said looking at Eli, "I don't know what the letter says. But what I do know is that the day after I gave that letter to Jessie and Katie kissed for the first time."

"That answers a few questions." Eli said his stomach started to growl.

Graces followed, "I think we should get some food."

"I agree." Eli said.

Grace then opened the door both of them started to head down stairs to the dinning room for dinner with the family.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercials**


	37. Season 4 Episode 7 Part 5

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 5

Rating: T

Episode Name: Are you ready?

Summary: Jessie is thinking of what to say.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again so far.

Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 6 will be posted on, Wednesday February 6, 2019 between 7:30 and 8:30 p.m. *Special Episode*

Sorry I posted this episode a few days late as I said a few weeks ago I've been having some vision problems and am working on getting them corrected.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler / Manning House: The Dining Room

Everyone is sitting around the table shouting the breeze, while enjoying the chicken that Lily made for dinner, Jessie has been quite the whole time thinking still thinking about what the best way is to approach telling everyone about her and Katie.

Lily was telling everyone about her day the Radio Station. He latest pregnancy had started showing and she very much enjoyed what Less had made his first comment about her pregnancy, "So many people said congratulations, told me that they are so happy for me." Lily say having enjoyed her day.

Rick asked, "Did Less, say anything?"

"He called me into his office, started with I only want to her about this on the radio, told me that I get 3 weeks maternity leave, and when I went to leave his office, he said word for word, Owe bye the way congratulations." She said taking another bite of her food.

Rick then said, "It Sound like you had a good day." He then looked over at his son and said, "E, how was your day?"

Eli looked up from the chicken leg that he was inhaling, finished chewing, took his napkin wiped off his mouth and said, "It was really good actually." Eli said very happy with how to day went.

Lily was surprised with how good of a mood Eli was in about his day at work, and asked, "What made it so good?"

"Well." said while taking a quite sip of water, "Jake put me in charge of the store while he and Tiffany are on their honey."

Everyone looked up from there food, to Rick was surprised and never thought that those would ever be the words that came out of his sons' mouth, "E…I don't know what to say," Rick had a smile on his face and was speechless, "that's fantastic."

"Eli, that's great." Lily said happy for her step son.

Grace smiled having already known about Eli job, "So does this mean your going to have be on time, and stay late every day?" Grace said curious about what comes with the new position Eli has been given at the book store.

"I have to be early, stay late, sign off on deliveries, and had out pay checks on Thursday, … owe make sure that the place does burn to the ground." Eli said remembering the list of things the he was informed of.

"That's great." Rick said everyone at the table was happy for Eli.

Everyone was happy for Eli, and his success at work.

 **Rick Black and White**

" _Eli had always had some sort of a struggle in life." Rick looked up at the camera, "Whether it in school or outside of school there was always something." Rick scratched his head and then a smile grew on his face, "But this time he did good."_

"I'm proud of you Eli, I really am." Rick said while patting his son on the shoulder.

Everyone at the table was happy for Eli and continued to eat their diner.

 **Jessie Black and White**

" _Just bite the bullet."_

"Hey Dad, Lily." Jessie said, and Rick and Lily stopped eating and looked over at Jessie, "Not to steal Eli's thunder, but there's something I have to say."

Eli and Grace looked up immediately and looked at each other and then at Jessie, they both thought at the same time - Is she going to tell them -.

"What is it?" Lily asked Jessie.

"Well, its about Katie and me." Jessie said trying to stay calm, and not back out now.

 **Eli and Grace Black and White**

 _Grace and Eli are sitting right next to each other, "This is it she going to do it, she's actually going to tell them."_

" _I honestly thought she was probably going to wait until the day we drop her off at what ever college her and Katie end up going to."_

 _Grace looked at Eli and said, "Don't you think that's a little bit of an exaggeration?"_

 _Eli looked right back at her and said, "When it comes to Jessie and Katie, there is no exaggeration."_

 _Grace shook her head side to side and said, "I guess your right."_

"Let me guess you two are going out tonight, and you need money." Rick said sarcastically

Jessie closed her eyes for a second, scratched the side of her head, and said, "No…that's not it."

Lily looked into Jessie deep blue eyes, and said, "Jess, whatever's on your mind you can tell us."

Jessie took a deep breath and said, "Ok, I need you and my dad to have an open mind for what I'm going to tell you. Can you both do that?"

"Jess or course, what on your mind?" Rick said

"Me and Katie…Katie and me…We've been…" Jessie stopped for a second knew that everyone was waiting for her to say more than a fragment of a sentence, and thought to herself one last time, - Just bite the built -, "Katie and me are girlfriends." She forced that words out, and as soon as she said them, she felt as a though a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Everyone went wide eyed. Grace and Eli couldn't believe that she got the words out of her mouth. Zoe dropped her fork. Rick and Lily's jaws just dropped, not sure what to say, Jessie just sat in her seat silent not sure if she should continue to sit at the table or get up and go back to her room.

 **Rick Black and White**

" _I wasn't…" Rick said not able to look straight at the camera._

 **Lily Black and White**

"… _wasn't expecting…" Lily said in the same state as Rick_

 **Rick Black and White**

"… _that." Rick said finishing his sentence._

Rick and Lily where sure what to say or do they had been hit a million miles an hour by this and weren't sure how to react. Everyone just sat there in silence. Rick decided to break the silence and say, "Jess, ah…"

Jessie knew what she was going to do and say unlike everyone else, "I'm going to go upstairs." She got up from the table and ran up to her room not wanting to see anyone. She was a combination of embarrassed, upset, and not sure what would happen next.

Everyone just sat there not sure what to do or say. Which was when Grace decided to break the silence, "Mom, Rick are u going to say something?"

Rick was the first one to open his mouth not sure what words, but Lily was able to get words out of her mouth first, "Why don't we finish dinner and talk about this later."  
Grace then said, "I've lost my appetite."

Eli then said, "Me too."

Zoe also gave a reason to leave the table, "I have to finish read."

Rick and Lily watched as all three of them cleaned up their spots, got up from the table and went their separate ways. Rick and Lily just sat there for and second, to gather their thought having been hit a million miles an hour by this. Lily then decided to break the silence and say, "Rick…are you ok?"

Rick was pulled out of his thoughts of what Jessie just said, and said, "Sorry, what?"

"Are you ok? What are you thinking?", Lily asked, wanting to know what Rick was thinking.

Rick moved his lips and couldn't get the words out. He knew that lily wasn't going to stop until he gave her an answer, and forced it out, "Lil, I've always known what the right thing is to say to Jess. I don't even know where to start with this." Rick said grabbing his plate from the table and heading into the kitchen.

Lily just sat there for a second not sure what to say to Rick.

 **Screen turns black commercials begin**


	38. Season 4 Episode 7 Part 6

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 7 Part 6

Rating: T

Episode Name: Are you ready?

Summary: Jessie is lying on her bed, while Rick and Lily are talking.

Authors Note:

I would like to say Happy Anniversary Once and Again Fans! One year ago, today I published the first episode and first art of Once and Again Season 4 and have enjoyed second that I have worked on this fanfiction. Along with this being the one-year anniversary, my eyes problems have finally been resolved, and I hope more then anything that I will be able to write and post episode more consistently.

Along with I have decided to post this fanfiction on the sites Archive of Our Own and Wattpad also. I am hoping to find more Once and Again fans out there. This fanfiction here on will be priority.

Once and Again Happy Anniversary!

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler/Manning House: Jessie's Attic

Jessie is lying on her bed curled up in a ball. She wasn't sure what to do or what her dad and step mother where thinking about what she said. It had been three hours since she made her big announcement at dinner, and she still wasn't sure what to think. All she could remember was rick and Lily just sitting there in shock, but then again what was she supposed to expect.

 **Jessie Black and White**

 _Jessies is rubbing her eyes trying to get some of the tears out of, "that's just about how I expected it go."_

She continued to just lye on her bed not sure, whether she should go downstairs and talk to her dad, or just wait for someone to come upstairs and talk to her about dinner.

* * *

Sammler/Manning House: Rick and Lily's Room

Rick and Lily are in their room talking about what had happened at dinner, while setting up their bed to go to bed, "She didn't go running out of the room because she told us that she was dating another girl, she went running out of the room because we just sat their shocked like there's a problem with her being with Katie."

"Lil the only reason I sat there the way I did, was because it hit a million miles an hour. If that's Jessie who Jessie wants to be with, that's who she wants to be with there's nothing I can do about that. I have no idea what I'm supposed to say or do…" Rick stopped for a second to scratch the top of his, "Should I go u there and talk, should I wait for her to come down here, should I wait until tomorrow…"

Lily then interrupted him and said, "Rick I don't think there is a right answer. Why think is that if just wait on her its just going to make it seem like you don't want to talk about this. Just talk to her, let her know that it doesn't matter, and that your there for her." Rick just sat down on the side of the bed still not sure what to think of all this, "and here we thought a few months ago that grace was gay."

"You are the one who said I have nothing to worry about." Rick said while Lily leaned over and gave him a hug.

"You still don't. Just go talk to her." Lily said, know that she was right.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Rick said.

"It's a gift." Lily happy with the results of their conversation. She leaden over and gave Rick a kiss.

* * *

Sammler/Manning House: Jessie's Attic

Jessie is still lying on her bed. She just wants to forget what happened. She then heard a knock on the door and said, "Who is it?"

"Its Grace can I come in?" Grace thought that after what happened at dinner, she would see how Jessie is doing.

Jessie leaned up and moved herself to the edge of her bed, and said "come in", while wiping off her eyes.

Grace made her way up the steps, and said, "How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Jessie said still upset about dinner.

Grace walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jessie, "Do you want to talk about what happened at dinner?"

"Not really." Jessie said wiping another tear off her face.

"Are you sure?" Grace said seeing how upset Jessie was about what happened at dinner.

Jessie then said, "They just sat there, and said nothing. I thought they would have said something, but it was like I just dropped a bombshell, and…" Jessie stopped for a second to wipe a few more tears off her face.

"Jess…what you said…it hit all of us a million miles an hour, none of us where expecting that. I mean," Grace paused for a second to put her word together, "what did you expect, for them to start asking detailed questions about yours and Katies relationship, and just say ok and keep on eating dinner."

"Something would have been better than them just sitting there in shock." Jessie said wiping some more tears off her face, "…at least if they said something I would know if they are ok with it or not."

Grace sided, and before should could start a sentence both girls heard someone walking up the steps, "Jess are you up there?" it was Rick's voice they heard.

Jessie wiped her face off getting the last of the tears off her face, "Ya." She said responding to her father.

Rick walked up the steps and saw grace and Jessie just sitting there, and said "Grace can you give me Jessie a minute?"

"Sure." Grace got up from the bed, headed to the stairs, and left Jessie's room, "I'll se you in the morning." She that to Jessie before leaving the room.

Once the door shut behind Grace, Rick walked over to Jessies bed and sat down next to her, "So…you and Katie." Jessie just sat there in discomfort not sure what to say, "how long have you two been together."

Jessie just closed her eyes and said, "about three months."

Ricks eyes widened amazed with how far back this relationship went, "three months…wow." Rick said running his had through his hair trying to figure out what to say most of this was on the fly.

"Dad…I really like her." Jessie said, lightly.

Rick took a deep breath and said, "I know…" Jessie looked over at him, "…if you didn't have feelings for her you would have never came out to us like that." Rick said wrapping his arm around her.

Jessie felt her father wrap his arm around her, she started a sentence with, "Dad look…"

Rick interrupted her and said, "Jess it's ok." Jessie's eyes started to water a little, "If Katie makes you happy then you should be with her. All I want is for you to know that I'm here for you, and I always will be no matter what happens."

Jessie eyes stopped water enough for her to say, "Do you really mean that."

"I do." Rick said hugging Jessie with all his strength not wanting to let his little girl go. Seeing Jessie like this crying over someone else made him realize that there was someone in her life that she loved almost as much as her own family.

 **Screen turns black end credits have started.**


	39. Season 4 Episode 8 Part 1

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 8 Part 1

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Dance

Summary: Grace is selling Gay Straight Alliance dance tickets.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Once and Again opening music**

Wednesday June 12th, 2002

Upton Sinclair High School Hallway

It's just after first period, Grace is sitting in the hallway at a GSA table trying to sell tickets for the dance on Friday. So far, she has just barely been able to sell enough tickets to cover the costs. Not too many people have to much interest in the dance especially after the incident between her and Dimitri. She noticed that Jessie and Katie where walking up the hall. All she needed for the dance to be success was to sell at least four more tickets. She knew that Jessie and Katie where guaranteed to buy tickets, or so she thought.

* * *

Jessie's Locker

A little more than five minutes earlier

Jessie is standing by her locker getting some books out of it, when someone walked up from behind, and said, "Hi, Billie."

Katie came up from Jessie, and gave her a hug, she wasn't at school yesterday because she had to get a flat tire this morning, and she came in late today. Jessie hugged back and said hey, "Hey, Billie," she let go of Jessie and leaned against the locker alongside Jessies while she grabbed her books.

"How was first period?" Katie said

 **Jessie and Katie Black and White**

 _Jessie and Katie are sitting on a couch next to each other looking the camera, "Dances are…" wasn't sure what the right words where._

" _Lame, dumb, and a waste of money." Katie said finishing Jessie's sentence._

" _Pretty much actually." She said looking at Katie shaking her head._

Jessie successfully found the book that she was looking for and pulled it out of her locker, "Finally." She said considering that she always had a hard time with getting things out of her locker.

"Have you ever considered organizing, or maybe cleaning that locker, and maybe get ride textbooks and note books that you don't need anymore?" Katie said knowing how sloppy and unorganized Jessie. One of things she is still trying to figure out about her girlfriend is, "I will never understand how you the most unorganized person I know, and yet you're also the smartest person people I know at the same time."

"I'm not unorganized I know where nothing is, I just don't keep it in a neat pile like people." Jessie said making her point.

"You're still a slob," Katie said with a smile on her face Jessie glared over, before she could say anything about need to make sure that her locker, car, and bedroom, being organized to the point of she is O.C.D., "but you're my slope, the one I love." She grabbing Jessie had as the started to make their way to their next classes.

Once the walked around the corner they saw Grace sitting at the table leaned back in her chair waiting for the bell to ring, so she could head to her next class, and be out from behind that stupid table.

Grace just sighed she was relieved that this was the last day that she was going to have to sell the tickets. She knew that the club would make a profit was if Katie at minimum bought a ticket. Any party she goes to Tad goes to, and any party he goes to about twenty other people follow.

"Hey how come Grace is still sitting at that table?" Katie said spotting Grace is the distance.

"Today's the last day she has to sell tickets to that dance." Jessie said knowing that Grace was in the final leg of the race almost able to put this whole Dimitri thing behind her and not have to think about it for two months of summer vacation.

They then decided to stop off at the table and see how Grace was doing, she looked up relieved, that her white whale Katie had finally showed up, "Hey how's it going?" Grace said happy to see both girls, well one more then the other.

"Good." Both girls said at the same time.

"Ok, Katie want to buy for yourself and your lovely girlfriend, because, we have plenty left." Grace said showing them the tickets lied out on the table.

"Ah, no thanks." Katie said not wanting to buy any tickets

It did not go unnoticed that Jessie was not fazed by what Katie said, then Grace, "Jess, what you, do you buy the tickets." Grace said having a feeling that neither of them where planning on going.

"Grace, ah well…" Jessie was trying to come up with a piolet way to say that her and Katie think dances are ridiculous, and they don't want to waste the money.

"Come on guys I have to sell tell more tickets to make money." Grace said trying to get them to buy tickets.

"We already have plans." Katie said knowing that Jessie was going to struggle with getting to stop trying to sell them tickets.

"What are these plans?" Grace said wondering if the eve has plans.

"Were going to beach. School ends early so where going to leave her drive to the beach." Jessie said, trying to back up Katie. Neither of them wanted to go to the dance.

"You hate the beach, I don't think I've ever seen you in a bathing, let alone outside trying to get a tan."

"We I love the beach, we're going bathing suit shopping after school today, and its that simple." Katie said.

"Then I supposed that both you wouldn't mind showing me these bath suits when you get home from where ever your going shopping.

"Not a problem at all." Jessie said, realizing that the price her and Katie where going to spend on the bathing suits would be the same as if they had just bought the tickets.

The bell then rang, and all three girls had to head to their classes. Jessie and Katie start walking in their direction, and grace picked up her back pack and headed in the other direction, "You do realize that it's going to cost the same amount to buy bathing suits as it would have for us to just buy two tickets."

"You're the one whose excuse was a trip to the beach, and you should know better then anyone that my parents would never let me drive over an hour to beach without one of them in the car." Katie said countering Jessie.

"I guess we both made up some bad excuses." Jessie said having reached her classroom.

"Ya, think." Katie said. They have arrived at Jessie's next class, "Her we are I will see you at lunch." Both girls kissed each other really quick. Before Jessie went into her classroom she watched Katie walk down the hallway and disappear into the crowd of students.

 **Screen turns black commercials have started**


	40. Season 4 Episode 8 Part 2

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 8 Part 2

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Dance

Summary: Jessie, Katie, and Grace are waiting for the final bell to ring.

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again.

Had to post this episode today, was out celebrating last night. I'm finally on Spring Break.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Upton Sinclair High School: The Library

Jessie's is sitting in the library starting some homework. Her teacher gave everyone a free period so that everyone could study for their final exam tomorrow. She has one hand flipping through the pages of her Calc textbook and the other hand writing notes down on a piece of paper. She's puts down the pencil for a second and leans her head back, to think everything she has been going over for a minute.

 **Jessie Black and White**

 _Jessie, she took a deep breath and said, "Exams, the one thing that can make of break you, in high school." Jessie leaned her backwards, "The determine your what classes you get into next year, what your GPA is, what your odds are of getting into college, where you rank in your class, whether or not you graduate, and the list goes on." Jessie running her hands through her hair a little over whelmed._

Jessie looked back down at her books overwhelmed knowing that she has two exams tomorrow, two the next day, two the day after, and now has to go buy a bathing suit with Katie right after school. She just put both or her hands in her hair and ruffed it knowing that it was going to be a late night.

* * *

Katie's Last Period Class

Katie is sitting in the back of her last class of the day, writing a note to Tad telling him that she was going to be buddy after school today. After Katie handed the note to the kid who sits in front of her, looking forward to going shopping with Jessie.

 **Katie Black and White**

" _I don't know why Jessie stresses so much about school work, and everything." Katie said smiling at the camera, "If anyone should be stressing its me, I'm the on who has to start to fill out college applications in a few a months and has to take the S.A.T's next week." Katie blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Sometimes she just needs to take a second to smell the flowers and enjoy…her beautiful girlfriend." Katie said smiling once again._

Katie sat back in her chair looked over at the clock and saw that there where only five minutes left in the class.

* * *

Grace's Last Period Class

Grace is sitting at her desk in the back of the classroom taking notes. Out of the three girls her teacher was the only one who still had anything left to teach this school year.

 _Grace is sitting in the chair frustrated with everything going on in her life, "Final exams, S. , college applications, the gay straight alliance dance, a gay step-sister, and a relationship that no can know about." Grace stared at the camera, exhausted with everything going on in her life read for the school year to end, "what else could possibly be added onto the list."_

Grace was trying to get the last of the notes on the board when, "RING." The bell rang ending class.

While everyone grabbed their books to leave the class, the teacher said, "Remember everyone, you have your final for this class tomorrow, and have a great day." Grace finished packing her bag and left the room.

* * *

Jessie's Locker

Jessie is going through her locker she already has her Calc textbook to study from she just must find her history book and she is good to go home for the day.

Katie is making her way through the hallway to get to Jessie, so that they can leave and go the store. She is very excited to go shopping with Jessie, once she got over by Jessie she said, "Hey Billy."

Jessie look over at Katie still a little over whelmed with everything she had to go home and prepare for, "Oh, Billie hi."

Katie sensed the stress in Jessie's voice and said, "Everything alright?"

"Ya, I have to exams tomorrow." Jessie said to Katie knowing that she was probably going to be up studying all night long.

"I don't know why you are so stressed. You spend so much time studying that you probably remember everything from this year." Katie said, wishing that Jessie would just take a second to smell the flowers every once and a while.

Jessie put the rest of her books in her bag and said, "Not everyone is able to look over there notes one time and get an A on a test." Jessie said. It annoyed her so much with how little Katie studied, and how good she did in her classes. The girls had begun to make their out of the school into the court yard.

"I am pretty great aren't I," Katie said as the girls made their way down the steps, once they got to an area where there a less people Katie then said, "I will say I am looking forward to seeing you in a bikini." Katie said with a very deviant, sound in her voice. Both girls smiled an got into Katie car.

"First off you will never see me in a bikini, you see me in a bikini top with a pair of shorts on. Second, I don't know if I should go, I'm probably going to be up late studying tonight." Jessie leaning back in the seat of the car just trying to relax a little bit before she has to study.

"Your going to deprive me of the sight of you in a bikini top?" Katie said making puppy dog eyes, "How's about this we go to the store and I'll come back to your place, help you study, and we won't stop until you have everything memorized."

Jessie bit her tongue not sure if this was the best idea, "Fine, but I have to be studying by 5:00."

"We will be sitting down by 5:00, you will have no regrets." Katie turned the keys to start her car, "I promise where going to take an hour to relax, then where going to study. I've seen the way you've been studying these few days, you could use a break." Katie said having a point

Katie was right Jessie had been working not stop these last few days, she took a deep breath and said, "Alright, fine, but if I get anything below and A its on you."

"I will take full responsibility." Katie said as they pulled out of the park spot and started to head to the mall.


	41. Season 4 Episode 8 Part 3

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 8 Part 3

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Dance

Summary: Katie is trying on bathing suits

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again.

Sorry you all have been waiting so long for the new episode to be posted, I have been studying for a major exam which is requiring all of my time and effort right now, Season 4 Episode 8 Part 4 will be posted on Friday May 10, 2019.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

 **Jessie Black and White**

 _Jessie just rolled her eyes and said, "Sometimes she just has her priorities mixed up."_

Bathing Suit Store

It's 3:45, Jessie and Katie are in bathing suit store, Jessie has found a black bikini top that she likes, and Katie is in the dressing room trying on bathing suits, to one find one that looks good on her, and two try and get Jessie head out of this, cloud of books, Katie then stepped out of the dressing rooms and said, "What about this one?"

 **Katie Black and White**

 _Katie just rolled her eyes and said, "Some time she just need to loosen up a little bit."_

Jessie was sitting on a bench outside of the dressing room that Katie was in, she was going over in her head everything she remembered from what her classed reviewed in Calc today, she looked over at Katie what she walked out of the dressing room, so distracted that she was unable to admire he beautiful girlfriends body, "Looks nice." Jessie and then when back to her thought process.

Before Jessie could re enter her mental review of her class Katie said, "Jess, come on you said that about the last three, how's about one honest opinion." Katie said crossing her arms.

Jessie than looked over at Katie again, looked at the color of the bathing suit Katie was wearing, and said, "It matches your eyes,"

Katie kept her arms crossed, and said, "Jess, come on loosen up for a minute, you already picked out the top you want, and we have plenty of time."

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed because tonight is going to be a late night, even with your help." Jessie said, realizing that she was starting to annoy Katie.

Katie then decided to go with her back up plan to help Jessies attitude improve, Katie took a deep breath and said, "It's fine, I have one more bathing suit to try on, and then we'll go ok." Katie said turning around in the dressing room. She took off the suit she had on and picked up the one bathing suit she grabbed specifically to get Jessie in a different mood.

Jessie is sitting there, once again going over her thoughts in her head what ever notes she can remember from class that day. Katie then walked out and said, "What about this one?" Katie said knowing that Jessie would be surprised by this bikini.

Jessie said without even looking, "Looks nice."

Katie then said, "Ok now I know your not looking?" Katie said turning her hip towards.

Jessie then started to say, "Sorry it's…" she was at a loss of words for, her eyes grew large, "That is definitely my favorite one." She amazed to be witnessing her girlfriend in a black bikini top, and a black thong-cut bikini bottom. A smile had grown on Jessie's face.

Katie then turned her back towards Jessie and said, "You tell me does this make my butt look to big?" Katie said knowing that she had finally de-stressed Jessie.

Jessie's eyes just lit up and she said, "Nope your perfect." You took a minute to admire her girlfriends' perfect body, and curves.

"Great," Katie said still aiming her butt at Jessie, "I'm going to get changed, here wait one second." Jessies eyes followed Katie's back side as she walked into the dressing room. Katie walked into the dressing room grabbed her keys from her bag, and said, "Catch."

Jessie caught Katies keys, "What do you need me to do with these?" Jessie was a little confused.

"Go pay for you top, turn the car on and wait for me, while I finish getting changed, and pick out which ones of these I'm going to get." Katie said.

"Ok." Jessie admired her girlfriends' body one last as the door closed behind Katie. She grabbed her bag, and bikini top she was going to buy, walked up to the cashier, handed her the money, and made her way out of the store to Katies car.

Once Katie was out of the bathing suit, and back in the clothes she wore to the store, she picked out three of the ten bikinis she tried on, and left the dressing room, once she got over to the cashier she said, "These three." She handed the lady to bathing suits, so she could scan them.

The lady at the register scanned the first two no problem, but once she got the third before she scanned it the cashier went wide eyed, raised the thong bikini up, and said, "Are you sure you want this one?" she said surprised that Katie had that.

"Positive." Katie said having something in mind for her and Jessie to do Friday after school. The cashier rang up and put everything in a bag for Katie.

She took the bag and her change, and started to head out to her car, where she says Jessie sitting in the front seat day dreaming. She opened the back door and throw her bags in the back seat, closed the door, opened the driver door, and got into the car, the sound of the door closing pulled Jessie out of her day dreaming of Katie in that thong bikini, "Ready to go?" Jessie said.

"Yep." Katie said. Once they pulled out of the parking spot Katie said, "Hey my parents are working late on Friday, "Why don't you come over, and we can break in these new bathing suits."

"Only if you actually help me study tonight." Jessie said.

"Can't make any promises." Katie said, knowing that she was going to do what ever she could to help Jessie.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


	42. Season 4 Episode 8 Part 4

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 8 Part 4

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Dance

Summary: Grace is sitting in the kitchen pouting

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again.

Sorry it took so long for me to get this episode up had a lot going on with college and final exams. I'm home from college now and am ready to get back on track, with writing and posting episodes.

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Sammler/ Manning House: The Kitchen

It's 5:00 p.m. at the Sammler/Manning House, Grace is sitting in the Kitchen, studying for an exam she has tomorrow. She is pouting, about the fact that dance did not get a better turn out then the one that failed a few years back, still lost money, but is relieved that it was finally over. She is also starting to plan out a way so that she doesn't have to attend the dance on Friday.

Lily then entered the Kitchen, saw Grace sitting at the table reading her book, and said, "Hey, have a good day at school?"

"Fine." Grace said.

"Where you able to sell any tickets at the table today." Lily asked.

"Not enough." Grace said still in her pity fest.

"You weren't able to break even?" Lily asked seeing that her daughter was under the weather about her day.

"Five tickets short." Grace said staring up at the ceiling, relieved that it was over but also disappointed that they couldn't get enough money.

Lily walked over to her daughter, sat at the table across from her and said, "Look on the bright side, its finally over, you only have two exams this week, Friday is your last day of school then you have two months off."

Grace then said, "You forgot about the dance Friday night." Grace sighed knowing that for roughly four hours of her Friday night she was going to have to put up with the insults and comments.

Lily saw that Grace was depressed about this whole situation, and said, "Grace I know that these last few months have been hard for you, but a few more days and I promise you the worst is over." Lily said, she reached her hand out and grabbed Graces.

Grace laid her head down on the table, grasped her moms' hand. The feeling gave her some comfort, it had been a hard-last couple of months, and aside from her new relationship with Eli, that was one other thing that brought her comfort, "Mom, can call out sick on Friday." She said hoping that her mother would go along with it. If she didn't go into school on Friday, then technically she could not attend the dance Friday night.

"Grace…" Lily started her sentence.

"If I call in sick then I don't have to go to that stupid dance on Friday."

Lily scolded Grace for a second and said, "Grace, I know these last few months have been hard but you can't miss school."

Grace then put her head back down into the books, knowing that her mom letting her stay home from school was her last chance at avoiding four hours of smirks and snickers about her and Dimitri. She then picked up and pencil and textbook and continued taking notes and studying for her test.

Lily was upset that her daughter was stilling going through what she was at school, even though it was partially Graces fault, she was still her daughter.

As that happened, they heard the door open, it was Rick who was walking in, "Hey, I'm home." He walked in the door, over to Lily and gave her a hug. He put his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel a kick lily had finally started showing.

"Hey, did you pick up everything you needed?" Lily said. She had given Rick a list of everything they need to cover Zoe's room back into a nursery.

"All but the safety lock for the door, they where sold out." Rick said.

Grace looked up for her work for a minute and said, "Why are you guys, getting started so early on putting together this nursery, the baby is going to be her for another 6 months?" Grace said seeing how much work Rick was putting into this.

"Grace, we have move Zoe's stuff into your room, your stuff into Eli's room, his stuff into Karen's, and put the nursery together, it's a lot of work and it takes a lot of time." Lily said. They had agreed that, Eli would start to live at Karen's full time within the next few months, Grace would take his room, and Zoe be turned back into a nursery.

"But still we have an architect who lives in this house and is working on it, I doubt it will take that long." Grace said.

"Not when I may have to rip open the wall in Eli's room, so I can re-insulate it, Eli said last winter that it was freezing in down there, and I'm trying to have him moved by the end of the month just in case." Rick said putting his bag down on the table. He had along day at work and needed to sit down.

Lily walked over to where rick was sitting, rapped her arms around him, and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the his four head, "How was work today?" she seeing how excused Rick.

Rick put his hand on top of her arm, and said "Oh fine, I'm starting to regret this whole Australia thing, but fine."

"What happened today?" Lily asked seeing how stressed Rick was.

"Not bad just a lot of phone calls, and working on my computer, and taking pictures." Rick said a little bumped out.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Lily said seeing that his day was as bad as most had been these last few weeks.

"It's wasn't bad, its just…" Rick sighed for a second, "I've always like the hands on managing the construction sites, making sure that everything is being built the right way, showing people what to do if something isn't being done. Now I feel like I'm at a desk on a computer and a taking and looking at pictures more than anything else." The project was finally on track which was good but, Rick didn't feel like he was actually doing the work of an architect anymore.

Lily, gave Rick another hug and said, "You had to of known that this was going to be a part of taking this knew job."

"I had a feeling that there was going some more desk work involved with this new system but, not this much." Rick said, leaning his head turning himself to get a better look at lily, "The closest thing to hands on work I've had in the last few months is drawing out plans."

Lily gave Rick a hug, seeing that his job had got from exciting to boring. They then heard the door open. It was Jessie and Katie, who had returned from their shopping trip and heard Katie say, "See I told you I would have you home by 5:00 at the latest."

"It's 5:10." Jessie said knowing all too well hat she was late.

"Ten minutes big difference." Katie said knowing that she got Jessie home sooner than she thought she would and was able to get her girlfriends off her exams.

"Hey girls how were your day?" Lily asked seeing the girls walking into the Kitchen.

"Fine." They said simultaneously.

"Was school good." Rick asked, having well adjusted to Jessie and Katie relationship.

"School was good." Jessie said, "Where going to go study." Jessie making sure that katie kept up her end of the bargain.

"In the living room." Rick said. Once he found out about Jessie and Katie they established several rules, one of which includes they are not allowed to be alone in Jessies room for more then five minutes together.

"I know dad." Jessie said being a little annoyed by her fathers over protective rules that she has a feeling he didn't give to her older brother.

Both girls left the room and went into the living room to start studying. Once they where out of the room Lily said, "Don't you think your being a little strict?"

"No, this is her first relationship, and she's 15, I don't want to take any chances." Rick said.

"Did you give Eli this many rule when he started dating?" Lily asked curious.

"No, because if I did he would have just gone and broken them." Rick said knowing that when Eli started dating he was breaking every rule in the book.

Lily slapped Rick on the back of the head, walked over to the fridge and started to pull out everything she need to make dinner, Grace chuckled a little bit, and rick said there tried and depleted.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial.**


	43. Season 4 Episode 8 Part 5

Title: Once and Again Season 4 Episode 8 Part 5

Rating: T

Episode Name: The Dance

Summary: Lat period, last day of school

Authors Note:

Hope you guys are enjoying the fourth season of Once and Again.

I have updated the schedule for when I am going to update this story under my profile please take a look

All episodes of Once and Again Season 4 episodes will be posted on Friday's between 8:30 p.m. and 9:30 p.m.

 **Commercials have ended the show is back**

Friday June 14th, 2002

Upton Sinclair High School: Jessie's Last Period Class.

Jessie like the rest of her class is sitting in her set waiting for the last five minutes of class to end and for summer break to start. Everyone had received their final grades for the year, and as katie predicted Jessie once and again got A's across the board.

* * *

Upton Sinclair High School: Katie's Last Period Class.

Katie like Jessie and all other Classes is sitting and counting down the seconds until the final bell rings.

 **Jessie and Katie Black and White**

 _The girls are sitting right next to each other anxious for the year to end, "Five more." Jessie said looking at Katie."_

 _Katie then said, "I know I can't wait anymore."_

It was the girls first summer together and they could not wait for it to start. They girls where kicking it off with tanning in Katies backyard after school. Katie grinned for a second because Jessie had no idea what Katie had in store for her.

* * *

Upton Sinclair High School: Grace's last period class

Grace is sitting at her desk silent, knowing that even though the school day would soon be over she would still have to deal with about four hours of peoples smirks and comments at the dance tonight, then she will have two months to completely to not think about the whole Dimitri incident.

RING, RING

The clock hit 2:30 Everyone heard the final bell ring, which freed them from their school year, and started their summer breaks.

* * *

Upton Sinclair High School: Jessies locker

The hallway became filled with people who where screaming, chanting, and troughing papers excited for summer break. Jessie walked out of her classroom and over to her locker to grab the last of her books so, and the bag that she stuffed the bathing suit top in.

Then Katie walked up behind Jessie and said, "Hi Billy!" and gave Jessie a big hug. Katie wasn't able to drive Jessie to school today, and wasn't able to drive Jessie to school this morning.

Jessie said, "Hi Billy," and then countered Katie's hug with a peck on the lips, "How was your day?"

Katie, "Good, I am well prepared for summer, tanning, and fun." She said excited for a fun filled summer with her girlfriend.

"We're still going over your house, right?" Jessie asked, just wanting to make sure.

Katie said last night that if her parents or her brother where going to be from work before 6:00 see wasn't sure about Jessie and her using her back yard to tan because, her parents would probably kill her if they saw the bikini Katie bought, and her brother most likely find endless laughter in the swim suit she planned on wearing, "Where all set." Katie said, "Just make sure u have that black bikini top that looks so good on you.

Jessie smiled and, "I've got it right here." She held the bag up to show Katie.

"Perfect." Katie smiled, Jessie then closed her locker and both girls began to make their way to Katies car, and their first summer afternoon together.

* * *

Upton Sinclair High School: Grace's Locker

Grace is cleaning out the last of her things so that she can head home for the summer and not hear another about her and Dimitri for two months, and hope that by then people will have forgotten about it. She then heard a voice come from behind her, "Hey Grace."

She turned around and saw Tad and responded, "Hey Tad, how's everything going?"

"Good I'm about to head go home, I just wanted say have a good summer. Before we leave and don't see each other until next year." Tad said.

"Thanks, I hope you have a good summer too."

"Hey, is it ok if I walk you to your car?" Tad said.

Grace then said, "Sure." She was wondering why Tad was offering this, she thought that Katie or Jessie put him up to it.

"What do you have planned for the summer?" Tad asked.

"Honestly not sure yet, spent so much time with everything going on this year that I didn't time make to many plans," Grace knew deep down that the reason she didn't have any plans was because of what happen to her with Dimitri. They walked out the building, and down the steps towards the parking lot, "What do you have planned?"

"Not sure yet, I usually make my plans as I go along." Tad said, he usually went with the flow and figured everything out one day at a time. They had walked up to Graces car, "Here we are."

Grace pulled out her keys and unlocked the door, unlocked her door, and said, "Have a good summer, thanks for walking me out." She said having enjoyed their conversation, as she got into her car.

"Have good summer." Tad said as he walked away from Graces car and started to walk over to his own, he than thought to himself -I did the right thing-

As Grace walked out of the parking lot she thought about the conversation her and Tad had, she wasn't sure if it was because he was being nice, or if Katie and Jessie put him up to it, but the one thing she knew was that, he was the one of few people, at this school, who hadn't made a comment about Dimitri and herself.

* * *

Katie's Car

The girls had pulled out of the school parking lot just before Tad and Grace stepped out of the building and where already on route for Katies. Katie was driving, and Jessie was sitting their focused on her girlfriend's determination to get them to her house for a relaxing after noon in the sun, "Should be there any minute now." Katie said excited for the afternoon with Jessie.

"Just slow down a little bit and take your time we have plenty of time until." Jessie said not wanting to start off their summer with a car accident, and Katie getting a ticket.

"Relax, I'm not even driving that fast." Katie said, "You always worry too much about everything. You worry about if your going to be someplace on time, you worry about what the weather is going to be like today, you worry about if your going to finish a book on time, you worry about being over prepared for tests, you even worry about if a store is going to have what the clothes your looking for in stock." Katie said going down the list of Jessies worries.

"That last one about clothes in stores is you not me. If they don't have what I'm looking for I always find something else." Jessie said knowing Katies shopping habits all too well.

"Using my own comments against me, that's a cheap move, blondes can never come up with their own jokes." Katie said, as she turned around the corner to her street.

"Very funny, maybe you should come up with different jokes for me to copy." Jessie said both girls had a smile on their faces enjoying each other's company, as they pulled in Katies driveway.

"We have arrived." Katie said as she shut off her car, "Come on let's go get changed."

The girls then got out of Katies car, and head into her house to get ready for the first three hours of their summer vacation.

 **Screen turns black and goes to commercial**


End file.
